That's High School For You
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Summary: Just when Kagome Higurashi thought she was sent to some ordinary high school, she just found herself into one of the craziest place full not only with subjects that she has interest and no interest in, but full of students of all different shapes and sizes.
1. Chapter 1

**To my readers, I'm terribly sorry of deleted the story. It turns out one of my review caught one of my mistakes that I didn't notice myself. So in order to make sure that doesn't happen, I'll be more careful with this one and my others.**

 **InuyashasGrl26**

 **Chapter 1: First Day**

In the greater part of Tokyo, Kagome Higurashi lives in a quaint shrine that her family has run for many generations. However she has no interest in the stories that lies within it. Let's just say her family have blood of the first Higurashi that build this shrine for many years, so there's no point to deny that fact. Despite living in a shrine, Kagome and her family get the 'normal' live that every other kid has always wanted, and they're fine with that. They don't want anyone to think they're because of that. And if they did, they could have bad rumors spreading out like wildfire and their reputation could be at risk. Not only that but also their lack of trust from each other. No one wants that to happen.

Right now she begins her first day in High School and like any other student, she is quite nervous about what's up ahead. All she knows so far is the location and it's really nice. Not only that, it's convenient for her to walk or bike on her own. So in other words, she'd get her morning exercise, not that she really needed it, but she'll do it nonetheless. But that can only happen on nice days, and no one should complain about it. But if it were to be rainy out, she might as well get the umbrella to keep yourself dried on your way to your destination. Even on winter days you must prepare yourself to survive the bitter cold. But that'll be dealt with at a later date.

As the sun begins to rise over the city, its rays sneak into the curtains of Kagome's bedroom window. It's basically waking the sleeping girl up from her slumber. Trying her best to go back to sleep, her alarm clock decides to make its move to wake her up. "Fine, fine." She groans as she turns off her alarm's annoying beeping. She manages to sit up for a minute to get herself back on her course. Looking around to see that the sunlight has brightened it up so there's no need for a lamp to be turned on. She catches the clothes that she has to wear for the high school. The uniform is in a scarlet skirt that is long and flowing. The top is a white blouse with the school's symbol; An orb of some sort. Just looking at it looks familiar to her. "Kagome." A female voice calls from outside. "Yeah?" Kagome calls back. "Breakfast is almost ready. Are you dressed for your first day of school?" The female voice asks, knowing not to come in if the younger girl is changing her wardrobe. "Okay I'll be down soon mom." Kagome said back to her mother as she gets out of her pajamas. She picks up the top the blouse that came along with a ribbon to be worn around the neck, like a man's tie whenever he goes to an important appointment.

She knows fully well it's going to be warm today that she doesn't need the sweater to wear. "Might as well greet that day." She said as she completely changes into her new school uniform. After getting it on, she brushes out any unwanted tangles in her hair. Her hair is always down except something that required for something more. She then heads downstairs to the kitchen to meet the rest of her family.

At the kitchen table sat four other members of her family. First off is her mother Ai Higurashi, then her little brother Sota, then there's their grandpa, and lastly is her father Kaoru Higurashi. Not only them but their chubby cat Buyo. "Good morning." Kagome greets with a smile on her face as she takes her seat. "Morning, sweetie." Her father said to her first. "Are you ready for your first day of school?" Grandpa Higurashi asks his question this time. Kagome shrugs her shoulders since she's eating and it'd be rude to speak with food in her mouth. "I think she'll do ok honey." Ai assures the two older men. "Same to you too Sota." Ai gently turns her sight to her son. Sota nods, "Yeah, the sad part is that Kagome gets to wear this uniform while I get to wear anything I want." He grins at him. Kaoru glares at him for his bad manners. "Sota, you will be wearing the same thing when you enter her school. Besides it's you're last year of your school." Kaoru reminds his son. Sota immediately feels ashamed and lowers his head to rest his chin onto his chest. "Sorry." He apologizes and resumes eating.

After a few minutes of eating it was time for the kids to go their schools, while Kaoru is off to work. "Have a nice day." Ai waves goodbye to them as they walk down the stairs that goes to the street. Kaoru knows which way to go for his job. His two kids remember which way to go to their school buildings. First off was Sota's, Shikon Grade School. "Sota, you're gonna be okay for you last year here?" Kagome gently comforts him. "I've been through this place for the last 4 years and this won't be any different." Sota replies confidently. Kagome nods as she watches him run off to the front doors. 'Might as well deal with my first year at the high school.' She thought to herself as she continues walking to her destination.

About 5 minutes later, Kagome can see the building up ahead. Not only that but other students who are wearing the same thing that she's wearing, which means she's in the right place. So far, almost all of the students are talking among themselves about anything they can come up with. Kagome knows that her first priority is to head straight to the office to receive her schedule sheet. As she walks down the hall everything seems perfectly normal. Ignoring them she makes her way to the office. Before she is about to enter another student bumps her pretty hard. "Ow." She groans as she rubs the bruised arm. "What is your problem?" She questions calmly at the student who made contact with her. The other student turns its face to glare back. Shockingly the student is almost a copy of Kagome. "What are you going to do about it?" She asks her rudely. Knowing that Kagome can't keep her ground decides to walk away from her. 'Man what a pushover.' She thought to herself as she makes it to the office.

However she finds files taped onto the wall to notify the students which class they must go to before the session begins. Looking down to the grade she's in she found that her name is in class 2-A. Since this is her first year here, she has to walk around the halls in order to find her assigned classroom. As she enters the place, it didn't had that many student to completely fill the space. The first thing is that she goes to the teacher. "Hi um, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome greets and bows to the adult in front of her. "Hello, I'm Sensei Kaede." Kaede greets back as she looks for the file with Kagome's name on it. "Here ye go." She gives to her. "Thank You." Kagome gives her gratitude and takes a seat at one of the empty desks.

Once seated, Kagome looks through to see what she has for today. So far there's the regular subjects that student must learn big time, and then there's the elective classes. For today she has only math, then earth science, history, study hall, lunch, ceramics, and finally another study hall. "I guess today won't be so bad after all." She said to herself as she puts the sheet away. "Hi there." A nice warming voice gets her attention. Kagome looks up to find a girl just about her age, probably a little older though. "Hello." Kagome smiles back to her. "I'm Sango Taijiya. What's yours?" Sango greets with the gesture she showed off. Sango is wearing the same thing since the school dress code and such. The only difference is that her eyes were of a chestnut brown, with a hint of pink eyeliner on the upper eye part. Her dark brown hair is little longer than Kagome's however there's a ribbon tying ¼ off the end. "Kagome Higurashi." Kagome gives her name back. "You wouldn't be the same Higurashi with that legendary shrine?" Sango raises an eyebrow in slight surprise as she sits next to her. "The one about the Sacred Tree." Sango adds the missing detail. Kagome smiles with proudness. "That's the one." She digs into her school bag with a photo of the Sacred Tree. Sango smiles, "I have to admit that you have one the most famous spots in Tokyo." She comments the photo that she sees. Kagome waves her hand up and down in modesty. "Oh come on, my shrine isn't that famous." She disagrees Sango's point of view with modesty.

Sango giggles in respond, "I'm not one to brag, but I'd love to come visit it. But I hardly had anytime to do so because I'd be training hard everything that I"d forget about it." She shows a sad smile in the end. Kagome understands her so far but then the last part of her statement catches her off guard. "Training? Training what?" Kagome tilts her head. "Oh I'm a demon slayer." Sango admits her background. Kagome only widens her eyes, "No, last time I checked, demons lived a long time ago, way back to 500 years in the Warring States Era." Kagome practically said in surprise.

Sango ticks her index finger upward, "Ah but that's where you're wrong." She tsks back. Kagome raises her right eyebrow, thinking that she's crazy. "How?" She managed to ask. Sango pulls out a book out of her bag. She turns a few pages to show the answer. Kagome gets a glimpse of the picture of the page. "Demons have the ability to blend in within their surrounding so that they wouldn't be hunted down to be extinct." Sango explains the details on the page. "And let me guess…" Kagome speaks up first, "…there's still demons around here as well." She assumes the current stuff. Sango shrugs her shoulders, "most likely." She said back. Thinking that this would be too much of unwanted attention, Kagome would have to save this conversation for a later time. Soon enough their teacher enters the room to start off the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know One Anther**

As soon as the first period has ended, Sango grasps Kagome's wrist. "What are you doing?" Kagome asks her new friend, "We're going to meet my other friends." Sango smiles brightly. She's pretty much knows that Kagome has most of her classes with her so far for the first semester of their sophomore year. "Okay, could you tell who your friends are?" Kagome kindly demands to know about them before meeting them. Sango nods back, "I know you're desperate to know them immediately, but trust me. Once you meet you meet, you're going to hang with us from now on." Kagome raises her left eyebrow but decides to ignore her protesting advice.

Soon enough, Sango and Kagome enter their next classroom to get ready for their teacher to arrive a short time later. They find a good seat of cube of empty seats, and decide to take them. As soon as the girls take their seats, two boys enter the room. "Hey over here." Sango waves her hand to give the boys where they are. The first boy coming up to them was quite a good looking man. He's in the boy's version of the school's uniform. He has black hair that was just long enough to be pulled back to a tiny ponytail. What really shocked Kagome are the numbers of piercing on his ears. The right ear has two piecing of tiny gold loops, while his left ear had three. His eyes were quite the treasure, it's rare to have violet eyes. Well Miroku has that trait like no other.

As far as Kagome knows about the dress code of this school, it didn't mention anything students having piercings on their body. However for this guy to have five tiny piercings doesn't seem to get that much attention to the other students, let alone the faculty. "Hey Miroku, I want you to meet someone." Sango said to him with a smile on her face. Miroku takes a seat behind Sango. "Oh is that so? Who would that be?" Miroku gives a smile of his, but maybe he's too friendly of his own good. "This here is Kagome Higurashi. She's new here." Sango gestures him to the girl next to her. "Hi there." Kagome shyly waves to him. Miroku gives one of his own to her. "Ah so you must the girl from the legendary shrine not far from here." He greets as the name of her last name intrigues him. He grasps her hands, "And would kindly bear my children?" He asks her huskily.

Just hearing made Kagome twitch her eye as well as sweat drops. "I beg your pardon?" She asks as if she was being offended. Before long, Sango slaps him on the wrist that was holding Kagome's hand. "Excuse him, Kagome. He does this to every _pretty_ girl he catches his eyes on. So you're not the only." She reassures Kagome nods in a calm understanding way. "Other than that, he's quite reliable on some cases." Another voice gets her attention.

Kagome looks towards where that amazing voice came from. Tilting her body to the right she spots that person. He's quite the good-looking guy she has seen in her life. Pretty much better than Miroku's. It was indeed another guy. Unlike Miroku's appearance, his jet black hair was long, as a matter of fact, it's longer than Kagome's. His hair goes all the way to his waist while Kagome's goes all the way to the middle of her back. What's interesting enough, His hair somehow has a pigtail like locks, either it's hold on behind his human ears, or it's freely loose. His eyes were that of a wooden brown. "Kagome, this here in Inuyasha Takahashi." Sango gets Kagome out of her trance. "Hi there." She smiles at him with a faint blush on her face. "Hey there." Inuyasha greets back.

The boys' uniform is a little different from Sango and Kagome's. Miroku has the standard khaki pants and a blouse of the same color as the girls'; he somehow has a black undershirt from under blouse. Somehow, the blouses are so thick they can barely see anything from beneath it. On top of that, on the boys' side of the uniform, it's optional that they wear the school's neck-tie. Girls have the ribbon to wear around the collar of their blouse. But both the boys and girls have the brown sweeter whenever it's cold outside. So far Kagome is wearing the blouse and skirt with the black knee socks, and the brown school shoes. Sango's outfit is like Kagome's however her uniform has the ribbon around her neck. Inuyasha's outfit is identical to Miroku's as well. Knowing them, this place is rather perfect for some reasons.

Just as anyone else were going to begin something, a female teacher enters the room to begin the next subject. "Okay class, take your seats so we can get your knowledge up and running." The woman gets their attention. The group set their seats in the proper position. "Class, I want to make sure you take it nice and easy, that way you can think that this is a piece of cake." The teacher said as she takes a dry-eraser marker and writes something on the board for the students to know. "This class is just an elective but there's a twist to it." She adds.

The students look at each other thinking that she might have something up her sleeve. It turns out that the thing she wrote on the board is what they expected. "Welcome to concealment class." She smiles proudly to the group. "And I know for sure that we have a few students who have their disguises quite nicely." She aims her direction to Inuyasha. "As a matter of fact, Inuyasha would you please step forth and remove you charm that you use to blend in with the rest of the class." She asks nicely behind her frightening eyes from behind the façade. Kagome turns her gaze to him, "You're not human?" She asks him before he went to the front. Inuyasha gives a look of displeasure back, "More or less." He answers he and heads to the front of the class.

Kagome leans back to ask Sango about the comment. "What did he mean by 'More or Less'?" Sango points her finger to the boy who made it to the front. "Just watch." She suggests. Inuyasha rolls up his right sleeve to reveal an armband with a design that Kagome find intriguing. He slips the accessory off and soon enough he pulsates. After the first pulsate, his jet black hair turn into silvery grey. His fingernail grew into claws. He then opens his eyes to be gold instead of his wooden brown. The last feature had made Kagome mentally drool. Inuyasha's human ears have been moved from the side from the sides to the top of his head. The ears were those of an akita dog ears. "You see class, Inuyasha isn't the only being in this entire school that has this armband. Class not only humans are here, but also demons from all shapes and sizes." The teacher explains to the students. Kagome has no idea what she has gotten herself into. 'I've been sent to a school full of humans and demons.' She mentally screams in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rivals or Enemies**

At the end of that disguise class, Kagome begins to have doubts about coming here. 'What was my family thinking? Sending me to a school full of demons and such?' She asks herself in her mind. She gathers her belongs and heads out to the hallway where her assigned locker is. Along the way she didn't noticed that her so-called new friends were following her wherever she goes.

Sango looks concern, "Do you think we overdid it?" She asks Miroku who was walking to her. Miroku sighs in a disappointed tone, "Sadly yeah. I had no idea that Kagome would be sent here to begin with. I think she's having the same thing that I used to have." He answers her. On the other hand, Inuyasha didn't pay attention to his two friends' observation about Kagome's quick change of being welcome. He knows for sure that this is the only classroom that only talks about their deepest darkest secrets that they have no choice but to take it nonetheless. He made sure he put his armband back on to blend in with the other students.

The best part about this class is that they have to keep their mouths shut not to let anyone know about their true forms. So therefore they practically have nothing worry about. But if one of those student who expose it or snoops into such a thing, will be punished.

Sango and Miroku can see the same expression he has that they both had earlier. "It's her first time here, give her time to get used to a new place." Miroku gives a friendly advice. Knowing him, Inuyasha will have to take his word and let Kagome do what feels right on her part. "Might as well get to next class then." Inuyasha said casually as they leave the room to head to their next class that their schedule has for them to attend.

Kagome looks down to her slip for which locker she has. "432…433…434…" She looks up the numbers of the lockers one by one. "440." She finds it and looks down to the combination lock code so she can memorize it. After a few times to get the code right she finally gets the door open to store away any unwanted stuff Kagome has in her backpack. "Who gives you the right to have a locker on my area?" A familiar voice gets Kagome's attention. After storing away a few things into her new locker, and closing it, Kagome looks up to see the girl she encountered earlier this morning. "I beg your pardon?" Kagome gives her manners to the girl. The doppelganger girl gives off a glaze. "Did you not hear me the first time? This is my area. I won't allow you to stay in this area anymore." She said to Kagome quite rudely. In such a way Kagome decides to give the girl a piece of her mind. "Oh really? Well let's take a look around." Kagome points her finger around to point out her statement. "As you can see there's isn't a single spot in this hallway with your name on it. As far as I'm concern you have no right whatsoever to claim public property." Kagome said back to her. This time Kagome can get a better glimpse of the girl who pushed her over this morning. They may look identical but different at the same time. Talk about scary. The girl has more of an inky black straight hair that is longer that Kagome's hair. It's held back with a hair thing with a pair of hair locks that open to her ears and she has a straight line of her bangs. Her eyes were somehow a dirty brown color full of cold and darkness from something. The uniform is the same as well, however the skirt is little too revealing to the bottom. Not only that but even her cleavage was to revealing as well. So much you could see a glimpse of the bra that she has on.

The doppelganger doesn't like the way Kagome just said to her. Who have the right to declare something that isn't in their property? "Oh I'll show you a thing about claims." She yells as she about to strike Kagome. Little known to the doppelganger, Kagome dodges the strike. "Who do you think you are? Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" the doppelganger demands to know the girl. "For you information, I don't think you have any right to claim what is not yours." A different voice comes into view. Kagome and the doppelganger turn to see it was Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango coming towards them. "Oh Inu-poo I was so worried about you. Where did you go?" The doppelganger runs into him with an unpleasant embrace.

As soon as the doppelganger puts her arms around Inuyasha's neck, Inuyasha swiftly gets out the contact. "What did I tell you earlier, Kikyo?" Inuyasha said to revealed name of the doppelganger. 'So her name is Kikyo. But the name sounds familiar.' Kagome thought to herself and watches the scene in front. It comes to show the Inuyasha and this Kikyo girl might has some kind of a connection in the past. "I don't know what you're talking about." Kikyo falsely exclaims. Inuyasha keeps his aggressive expression in place. "I made it cleared to you and I broke up." He said as he then goes to Kagome. "And if you do any harm on Kagome here, you're going in serious trouble." He warns her in the end.

Somehow Kikyo isn't convinced. "Yeah like I going to fall for the threat warning, but you know as well as I do. As long as she's around, that means I'm going to make sure no girl goes after your heart." Kikyo said to him back. 'After his heart?" Kagome tilts her head. Sango decides to resolve this quarrel. "Kikyo, we all know what you did behind his back and you know what happened when he found out about that." Kagome turns to see Kikyo's eye begin to get jittery and runs off.

Kagome comes around Inuyasha, "What did she do behind your back?" Inuyasha looks down in shame as his bangs covers his eyes, "I'll let you know at a different time." He said as he walks down the hall to get to class. Kagome can somehow sense that he's been hurt deeply that he doesn't want anyone to know about it. Sango comes up and holds Kagome's shoulder in a comforting manner. "It's best that he gets over it first until he's ready to tell his story." She said in reassurance and they resume their walk to their next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What To Do Next?**

Through Kagome knew about Kikyo was the one who pushed her earlier this morning, she thought that if she gave her a piece of her mind to this so called copy of herself, she would make sure that Kikyo would leave her alone for now. But who knows when Kikyo would somehow get her revenge on her. For now, Kagome decides to focus on her first day of High school so that her family wouldn't know about her getting into trouble of any sort. What she can't get out of her head was that Kikyo's name is so familiar that she might know a little bit more about her than she'd realized.

She and Sango have Science class together this time, maybe asking her might know a thing of two about this Kikyo girl. The worst part is that Kikyo is with them as well. Might as well find two empty seats behind her so that Kikyo wouldn't get suspicious about them. Kagome catches up to Sango, "Do you know anything about her?" She asks her new friend. Sango turns to face her in an odd look. Only she and Miroku know the real story about the connection between Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Sango can see how curious Kagome has gotten ever since the incident. Once they enter the room and take their seats in the far back or rows, Sango pulls out a pad of paper. "This is how we pass notes without anyone notices us doing it." Sango said to her as they take their seats next to each other.

As soon as every seat has been taken, Kikyo was the last one to enter and had no choice but to take the empty seat in the front row. And that means that she wouldn't be able to eavesdrop what Sango and Kagome would say behind her back. The teacher comes in and begins class on anything that involves science.

While trying to get all the information down, Kagome's eye catches the sight of the note that Sango hands over. Kagome takes it and opens it up. _'Inuyasha and Kikyo were a couple a few months ago.'_ The note said to her. Kagome looks up to see Kikyo occupied with the notes that have been presented on the overhead board. Kagome writes back to Sango, _'What happened to them?'_ Sango sighs as she writes back, _'Unfortunately, that's all I know.'_ Sango gives the note back to Kagome.

Knowing that trying to get more out of this won't do any good, Kagome nods and fills in the notes that's left of the board so she can remember what might be on the test in the near future. 'He'll talk to me when he's ready.' She said to her mind as she focuses on the subject.

Meanwhile in another classroom, History Class to be exact, Inuyasha and Miroku were doing the same thing that Kagome and Sango did in their Science Class. Catches at the edge of his violet eyes, Miroku wrote something on a spare piece of paper. Trying to pay attention to the video of something random, even though they're supposed to know about it, but somehow Inuyasha doesn't seem to give a damn about it. A poke to his arm gets him out of his thoughts. He looks down to see Miroku passing a piece of paper to him.

Quickly taking it before their teacher knows what's going on behind his back. Inuyasha opens up to see what it says. _'Thinking about that Kagome girl?'_ Inuyasha turns his sight to his perverted friend. After a few second to reply to the note, he writes backs and returns the paper to Miroku. _'Yeah somehow she almost looks like Kikyo.'_ Miroku could see the resemblances between the two girls. Inuyasha can somehow see the same thing and such. _'Would her last name be a clue of some sort?'_ Miroku asks him on his next note. Inuyasha closes his eyes to think hard about Kagome's last name, Higurashi.

After a few more minutes of thinking that last name, Inuyasha quickly writes down his next message, _'Would she be living at that legendary shrine?'_ Miroku reads it hard and well. He mouths 'Yes she's from the legendary Higurashi Shrine.' Inuyasha looks up to see that their tutorial video is over which means that the class has ended. "Ok class remember that this will be on the test by the end of this week." The teacher gives his assignments as he writes it on the chalkboard for the students to write it down in their agenda. The bell rings to signal that the first day of school has ended for now. Miroku and Inuyasha make their way toward their lockers to put anything that they don't need for the evening. "So what do you think we should do?" Inuyasha asks as he gets his side bag over his shoulder. "We might as well go over there to see for ourselves." Miroku answers his question quite bluntly as he gets his side bag as well. They know fully well that it's too hasty just to go visit someone you just met. It's best to let Kagome get used to this unusual place she has been sent to in the first place.

However in Inuyasha's opinion, that's not going to happen on his watch. "I'm going rather you like it or not." He said stubbornly to his two friends as he heads out the school. Sango and Miroku exchanges looks when Inuyasha has his back turned against them. "Wait up." An annoying yet familiar voice comes into their hearing senses. Sango was about 1/3 turning her sight and see Kikyo running pass them, as in pushing her down to the ground as she was in the highest position of the entire school district.

Before Kikyo gets close to Inuyasha, he turns around to expose his glaring red eyes despite being in his human disguise. Just one glimpse of those horrific eyes that Kikyo sees made her stop in her tracks when she was coming to him. Never in her life Kikyo would see such a horrible pair of eyes. She couldn't move another step because that sight alone has petrified her mentally. 'What is the intension I'm sensing?' She mentally asks herself.

Still feeling petrified from the inside, she's unaware that she doesn't know that every single student has left the school grounds, which means she's the last one. About a minute later she managed to get herself back into reality. Before she knew long the gates have began to close in the distance. Seeing that there's no point to catch up to Inuyasha to see what he's up to, she has no choice but to go home instead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meet The Family**

Kagome is on her way back home, not even knowing that a follow classmate of her is not far from behind. Within every steep she takes to get home, the stronger the presence of the person gets. She turns the corner on her street and can see the stairs that go all the way up to the top of the hill where her shrine, as well as her house. She then get the suspicion of the presence that lurks close to her. 'it has to be him.' She declares as she comes to the bottom of the staircase.

Around the corner of Kagome's street, Inuyasha turns around to see Kagome going towards a steep staircase. Judging by how high that thing goes he shakes his head. 'There's no way she can make it all the way up there.' He thought to himself. What he didn't know was that Kagome concentrates on her energy and she takes a few deep breathes and the she starts running like a sprinter at a track and field meeting.

Seeing her run so fast made Inuyasha drop his jaw. "No fucking way." He managed to say in surprise. What he didn't realized was that a kid snuck up behind. "Hey you." The kid startles Inuyasha even though he's in human form. Inuyasha growls as he stares down the tike. "What do you think you're doing?" He cutely orders Inuyasha as he puts his hands on his hips. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, "It doesn't matter what I'm doing? You should know what _you're_ doing." Inuyasha accused him, more like a fool.

The kid rolls his eyes, "For your information, I live here, so I _do_ know what I'm doing." And by far the kid looks at Inuyasha with suspicion, "If you think you're going to try something to my older sister, you'd have to go through me." He warns which would pretty cute from Inuyasha's point of view.

Inuyasha didn't expect that. "You're Kagome's little brother?" Inuyasha walks around the boy to inspect him. So far he can tell that their hair color is identical along with the chocolate brown eyes he has like Kagome does. "Yeah, it's Sota Higurashi." Sota informs the older guy and walks away from him. "Hey wait." Inuyasha shouts as he catches up to the kid

Sota doesn't seems that he'll be able to get rid of this guy anytime soon, so he'll have no choice to have this guy tag along with him. "So what is it that you like my sister?" Sota asks out first before Inuyasha. Inuyasha covers his blushes face with his pride so that Sota wouldn't get the wrong idea about it. "Well for starters, she looks likes a girl I used to go out with." Inuyasha said to him so far as they make it to the bottom of the stairs. Sota lifts his head to the side. "Really. I had no idea that there'd be a copy of my sister. And to be honest with you, my sister is the best girl there is. No offense to that girlfriend of yours." Sota said like he knows way too much at such a short time. "Ex-girlfriend." Inuyasha quickly replies as they climb up the steps. Sota knows for sure that some rage is about to burst out from within. However, he manages to speak like a reasonable man. "I just wanna warn you that you're not trying to hit my sister because of your ex." He said and runs up to the top.

Inuyasha somehow found that quite offensive. A 9-year old accusing him that he might hit Kagome for that matter. He shakes his face pretty fast. "Never." Inuyasha declares as he makes it to the top as well. He sees that most of the area is in concrete with a few shrine buildings at one side. On the other side is the massive Tree that has a scar of the bark and it's been fenced with a little one. All the way across the area is a quaint house. Inuyasha spots Sota heading towards the house and goes in.

Inuyasha slowly walks, as he looks deeper into one of the buildings. So far he doesn't seem interest in the building, and continues to walk along the outside. Then behind the building is a shed of some sort. The doors are those of shoji style so it's easier to just slide the aside to go in. He approaches the door and slides it open. Inside was just a rust well that has seals all over the top of it. "Hey, you're not allowed in there." A deeper male voice shouts from behind Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha turns around to see it was an older man. "You must be the boy that my son has told me." Inuyasha instinctively bows, "My apologies Mr. Higurashi. I had no idea I wasn't allowed in the shed." He said as he comes out of the place. Mr. Higurashi waves his hand to assure him, "Don't worry. You're not the only who didn't know about it. Even my kids were too stubborn for their own good while they were younger.

Ai Higurashi comes from the side door of the house. "Honey, do we have another intruder into the well house again?" She asks her husband. Kaoru nods his head, "Yes we got ourselves another on dear." He sighs as he gestures Inuyasha to follow him to the house. Inuyasha can see where Kagome's facial appearance came from the father, but no doubt that her eyes are straight from the mother. Ai sees Inuyasha coming up to her. "Hello there." Inuyasha greets himself to the mother. "Hi, you're quite the guy my daughter has a friend. Even on her first day of school." She smiles down to him in a motherly like manner. Kaoru shakes his head with a smiles and puts his hand onto her shoulder, "That I can agree on for once. Sota was just not so sure about it though." He whispers, despite that Inuyasha who is in his human disguise was able to hear that loud and clear.

"Who do we have here?" A much older voice comes into hearing distance. Inuyasha turns around to see it was an elderly man with gray hair that is pulled into a top knot and facial feature of a small moustache and a thin beard. "Father, this is one of the students that Kagome met today." Ai said her father. Gramps doesn't seem too thrilled about this. "You're presence isn't that of a human." He said serious to Inuyasha so far. Ai and Kaoru widen their eyes. "What do you mean?" Ai asks him worryingly. Gramps walks around Inuyasha to prove his point, "I'm saying that this guy isn't a human as all." He said it clearly.

Inuyasha feels comfortable about this circling him with a suspicion look in his eyes. Gramps spots the armband on Inuyasha's right arm. Just when he was about to grab it, Inuyasha reflexes away so that gramps wouldn't get it. "Listen, I don't like it when I'm being investigated like I was a suspect in a case." Inuyasha said to him defensively.

Gramps points the finger at him, "Ah I knew it." He grins. Ai and Kaoru look at each other and then back to the scene in front of them. "Knew what father?" Kaoru asks this time. Gramps turns his direction to the two parents, "This youngster here is a…" Before he was able to finish his statement, Inuyasha slips off the armband. Kaoru and Ai look to see Inuyasha turn back into his hanyou form. "I'm a half-demon okay." Inuyasha admits to them in a shameful look.

Hoping for some offensive calls or such, a hand grasps his shoulder. Inuyasha looks up to see it was Kaoru who did it. "Inuyasha, I knew for sure I've met your family once before." Kaoru smiles to make him feel okay. Inuyasha tilts his head, "How?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Family Connections And Secrets**

After Inuyasha tilting his head. He has no idea for how the Higurashi family would know anything about his own. Knowing him, he doesn't know much about his own family to begin with. As of right now, it's just him and his older half-brother who runs a huge business in the city which means he's rich, no doubt about that. Kaoru and Gramps go into one of the shrine buildings. Inuyasha doesn't even know what to say to the two older men. Soon the door opens and closes alerting the either someone has come outside or went into the house.

Inuyasha turns around to see it's Kagome, the girl that he was following after school earlier today. "Inuyasha, why are you here?" Kagome asks as she crossed her arms. That posture proves that she isn't happy to see him. More like she isn't ready to have company immediately. Inuyasha can see such a serious look Kagome is giving him. "I…" Inuyasha tries his best to come up with a good answer, but Sota comes outside the door and takes over. "He's just curious about our shrine." He looks up to his older sister.

Kagome doesn't seem that she's buying what Sota told her so far. Just when she was going to say something mean to the visitor, Kaoru and Gramps come out with some things in their hands. "Inuyasha come here." Gramps said to him. Inuyasha walks up to the two older men to see what they want to show him. Kaoru steps forwards to pull out a bob with a few scrolls in it. He takes out one of the scrolls and unrolls to reveals what's been written on the thing.

What Inuyasha didn't expect was that the image was a dog demon in such white fur, red eyes with teal pupils and jagged purple stripes one on each side of his muzzle. Upon a closer look, Inuyasha can't help but to think that this dog looks familiar. "Do you who this is, Inuyasha?" Kaoru asks the boy. Inuyasha sighs, "If I'm not mistaken, that being is my father." He honestly answers the question.

Gramps comes up with a long box in his arms. "Inuyasha, this weapon is supposed to be passed down to you." Inuyasha turns his sight to the box. He opens it to reveal a sword of some sort. The handle's fabric looks it's been torn in a few places, the sheath is black with a red band by the opening. Inuyasha widens his eyes upon realizing what this sword is. "The Tetsusaiga." He murmurs as he picks up the sword. Within contact with his clawed hand, Inuyasha can feel a deep bond from this weapon. "I thought I'd never see this again." He quietly said though he forgot the people surrounding him from behind.

Kagome gets around the group to see the sword, "How is it that you this sword, Inuyasha?" She asks with the curiosity in her voice. Inuyasha unsheathes the sword out and can remember that it would be as rusty as ever. "It used to belong to my father when he was around. But I never got to meet him when I was born." Kagome see the sadness in his golden eyes. "I was only raised by my mother at the time, but she didn't last long though. I was only 9 when she passed away." He looks down with his bangs covering his eyes.

Kagome can see how painful his past is. So it's best that let Inuyasha clear his thoughts until he's ready to explain without stressing out. Kaoru, Ai, Sota, and Gramps can see how understanding Kagome is to the boy. So the best thing to do is to give them privacy. How could his own father just leave him all of sudden? And his mother passing away when he was just so young, who does that? To make things worse, his older half-demon brother Sesshomaru doesn't want to do anything with him. All he ever did was to make sure he was living in a good enough environment, etc. Inuyasha raises to his feet as he sheaths the Tetsusaiga and turns around to see that Kagome's family left them alone.

Kagome follows suit, "They thought it'd be best to leave us alone for awhile." She explains their privacy as they make their way back to her house. Going inside, Inuyasha looks into the kitchen to spot Kaoru and Gramps talking among themselves, "Hey I want to know how my sword ended here." Inuyasha speaks to them.

Kaoru and Gramps exchange looks at each other and answer. "It was in your father's will when you're mother was pregnant with you." Kaoru speaks first. Inuyasha looks surprised just to hear that. "What did my father's will say?" Inuyasha asks them. Gramps goes into the box where the portrait of his father was stored. After a few minutes, a kanji written with Inutaishou's name on it, Gramps unrolls the script so Inuyasha could read it. Even though it was in kanji, he was able to read it clearly.

 _To my second son, until the time is right, you will inherit the sword Tetsusaiga. While Izayoi was pregnant with you, I made sure that this sword was guarded against evil beings that would dare to get their hands on this legendary weapon. Not even you're older half-brother is aware of the location of it. So the best place with such spiritual powers to purify evil spirits of anything. When the time is right, Tetsusaiga is in safe hands until I return._

Inuyasha widens his eyes. For his last 16 years he always thought that his father passed away when he was born. How could he possibly be alive all this time. Inuyasha sighs in a disappointment as he sets the sword onto the table, "Please excuse me." He said as he leaves the shrine and onward home. 'Sesshomaru, you and I are going to talk.' He thought to himself with anger as he walks home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Into Deeper Waters**

Back At the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome who is supposed to be doing her homework can't stop thinking about the history between her family and Inuyasha's. 'I want to know more about him, but I had no idea I'd a lot of information about his family right here in this shrine. Shouldn't he have this stuff, not me?' Kagome thought as she resumes her focus on her daily homework. Not only that, but Inuyasha's father was missing since the day he was born. How could someone's father would just leave his family and never leaving a single message to let him or her know where he was going and why?

Inuyasha knows which way back home from the Higurashi Shrine. He still can't believe that place has hold tremendous secrets about his family's history. Normally each shrine of any family would just its own family history. What he doesn't get is why that shrine would hold many secrets about his own. And the only way to get more information other than there would be Sesshomaru.

Knowing about his half-older brother is always on business trips and such that he hardly spends anytime with him. Talking about a so-called close knit family. He sighs in anger, but he doesn't want anyone to know about him personally. Upon turning the corner where his apartment is, Inuyasha sees a car parked on the side of the street. He takes a closer look at the vehicle. Even though he's in his human disguise, he can still smell a familiar scent from it. Right away he can tell it's his brother's scent that's evaporating from the inside. He turns his sight to the apartment, and can tell that Sesshomaru managed to get into his place. 'I guess this is my lucky day.' He thought sarcastically.

Making it to the 5th floor where he lives, he gets his key out and unlocks the door so he can get in. When he opens the door, Sesshomaru's scent gets stronger by each space. "Sesshomaru, I know you're in here." Inuyasha shouts as he puts his school bag down. After taking off the to revert to his hanyou form, Inuyasha heads toward the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was medium size with a fridge, along with a stove with a microwave above it. And there's the bar side table for eating. He passes through the kitchen and then into the den. When he enters the den, it's filled with a sectional couch, a 48 inch flat screen tv. It's quaint but it's better than nothing.

One of the spots of the sectional couch is a man who is more exquisite than Inuyasha. His appearance is slightly different from Inuyasha. His hair is longer to the knees, the ears are elf like, instead of the doggy ears that Inuyasha has. His facial appearance is expressionless. His eyes are also gold, but much more colder. The only difference is that there are magenta straight strips that are spread on his face, two on each side. The other feature is that crescent moon on the middle of his forehead, even though his bangs cover most of it.

Inuyasha glares at his brother. "I assume you want to talk about family business?" Sesshomaru grins like it was some kind of a joke. Inuyasha keeps his glare expression on and makes his way to one of the recliners on the other side of the room. "More like our family history." Inuyasha corrects the man's assumption. Sesshomaru changes his expression to a serious one. "I'm listening." He exclaims as leans back a crosses his leg, like he was in a business meeting.

Inuyasha does the same things and begins, "Sesshomaru do you know anything about the Higurashi Family?" he asks him. Sesshomaru doesn't budge his face. "I have, and you wanna know why they hold part of our family's history?" He asks him back. "I do." Inuyasha nods to answer him. "The reason why they have our family history is because our ancestors' have too much powers that other demons want to take it all." Inuyasha manages to slightly widen his eyes. "And why did our ancestors become part of it?" Sesshomaru intertwines his clawed fingers, "It's because their ancestor Midoriko was powerful enough to seal the archives so that no one would know where they are. If they did they'd take advantage of our family's knowledge and try to take over this country." Sesshomaru explains to him. "And because of her, she made sure that we blended in within these surroundings. That's why our ancestors trusted Midoriko to do this."

Inuyasha looks down to his own clawed hands. "Even your mother tried to made sure that the Higurashi Family kept that promise." Sesshomaru adds in the missing detail. Inuyasha quickly looks back to his brother. "My mother?" He asks in disbelief. Sesshomaru nods, "Did your mother ever told you that she was a priestess and a distant cousin of Midoriko, that's why she didn't want you to inherit the spiritual powers of the priest, so the best solution when she met father was to make sure you only inherited the demon and human blood so that there was no spiritual powers." Sesshomaru explains the reason.

After taking all the information that Inuyasha wanted to know looks down in shame. How could his own mother keep such a secret from him? All he knows that demons and priestesses don't get along so it'd be obvious if he did inherited both, he'd have a war within him to decide to take which side from within. Seeing that Inuyasha is holding his head while resting his elbows on his knees, Sesshomaru stood, "Inuyasha, I didn't want you to know about this either but ever since you went to the Higurashi Shrine, you might as well have to deal with the consequences that our father and your mother put you through." He solemnly said to his brother as he heads out to the door. After opening it he turns around to face him one last time. "Inuyasha with all do with respect, you might as well have to deal with this manner on your own. I just wish this didn't happen to you when you were born. But we cannot change what we have become." He said finally and leaves the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Truth Within the Letter**

About an hour or so, Inuyasha looks back to see a photo of his parents happily together. 'Mother how could you do this to me?' Inuyasha angrily yells in thought. He stands up and walks over the other photo or himself as a baby in his mother's arms. Upon a deeper look, he fondly half lids his eyes. 'But you did whatever you could to make my life easier.' He picks it up and opens the back. Behind the photo was a piece of paper. He takes it out and opens it to see what's on it.

Inside was a letter written for him. Not only that but also it was from his father. Seeing this made Inuyasha widen his eyes. In all of his years to live out here, he had no idea that this was with him the entire time. He unwraps the note piece and reads what it says.

 _Inuyasha,_

 _I know for sure that you're in a lot of turmoil and demands to know about me, and where I've been all this time. I wish could give you those answers but a lot has been going on my side that I didn't even had one opportunity to meet you face to face. You might hear stories about me from your mother. For what she told you when you were little were all true about me. From being one of the powerful beings in the world throughout my life till the day you were born. The reason you never got this letter is because in the near future we will encounter somewhere that only us dogs know where to find it._

 _Inuyasha I truly wanted to spend some quality time with you and such, but that's easier said than done. You're also jealous about Sesshomaru, being the older brother that he is, and he had more attention from me, and his mother before I met Izayoi. The thing is that Sesshomaru had a deep desire to surpass me. But he can never do it because he lacks about the purpose in fighting. It's worth to protect that's very precious. That's why he's not even close to surpass me. Inuyasha not only that you think I died while I tried to protect you and your mother, but I survived. I just wasn't suited in this world to recover from my injuries. But I assure that someday we will meet._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Your father, Inutaishou Takahashi._

Inuyasha put the letter down with bangs over his golden eyes. From deep within his eyes was full of mixed emotions, betrayal, relief, but anger tops the list. The first to go through, betrayal. His father didn't stick around after he was born. How could someone's own father would just abandon them? It's the sole purpose of a father to look after his family. But Inutaishou wasn't around to do that. Because of that, Inuyasha and Izayoi were very vulnerable from their surroundings. Not even Sesshomaru helped them out. 'Some brother that he is.' Inuyasha thought bitterly.

Then again, he despised the fact about Inutaishou's blood is in Inuyasha's veins, so that's one reason why Sesshomaru didn't helped them out. So there's no point to ask him out.

Next emotion to think over, relief. Relief should be something to be happy about. The great part about it that Inutaishou is alive, but not from nearby. More like in a different place that only he was able to go to. But something odd got Inuyasha thinking. Since Izayoi was a priestess, she could've been able to help Inutaishou's wounds. But that didn't go accordingly. Izayoi was pregnant with Inuyasha, so therefore she couldn't do anything to heal Inutaishou, despite that he's a demon that he could heal at a faster rate. But the only thing to think was that one day that Inuyasha will meet his father. So that will be something that he'll be looking forward to.

The last emotion is anger. True enough to have every right to be angry with his own father. The feeling of being angry is quite the easiest way to get to. Being raised by his mother just wasn't enough. A normal family should have a mother, a father, and child. But there's a mixed up about it. Izayoi is a human, Inutaishou is a demon, and that made Inuyasha mixture of both. Talk about being angry at himself for being created like this.

Inuyasha goes to his bedroom and lies on his bed with his hands behind his head. "So this will happen later on." He said before he goes to nap for having such a long day of school.

Meanwhile back at the Higurashi residence, Kagome is in the same position that Inuyasha was in; confusion. For what she heard about the secret about Inuyasha's family, and her own, it's just too complex to even understand the entire thing. She hasn't even known about that secret not only at her own shrine grounds but also at her new school. She had no idea that demon were living among them all this time. And to make things even crazier is that they had charms to make sure they blend so that they wouldn't be killed right then and there. As she tries to finish up her homework, a knock on her door gets her attention. "Who is it?" She calls out the unknown visitor. "It's me." The voice of her father said from the other side. "Come in." Kagome said with less enthusiasm, which gives her father a frown on his face.

Kagome closes her textbook and gives her full attention to him, "Dad, why would we do something like this?" She asks him as he takes a seat on her bed. Kaoru sighs, "I know your upset for what we did, but we had no other choice." He tries to calm his daughter down. "What do you mean 'We had no choice'?" Kagome crossed her arms. Kaoru can tell that she's determined to know as much as she could despite the complicated information. "It's because Inuyasha's mother was a priestess herself and the last one in her side of her family." Kaoru said to her seriously. Kagome widens her eyes. "His mother, a priestess?" She asks him in shock. Kaoru nods with a frown with a his own, "Kagome you inherited that ability not only from me but throughout our family's bloodline." He begins the Higurashi history.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The History Between Humans and Demons**

"Yes, you see Kagome there weren't that many such beings throughout our country's history. It's extremely rare just find one in the area." Kaoru explains the past calmly. Kagome nods as her father continues, "You see Kagome, Demons and Humans weren't that close to one another. Whenever one of an other spot each other, there'd be fights, wars, any massacre that could cost both of their lives." Kagome looks down in surprise. "Never liked each other?" She asks him. Kaoru shrugs, "Basically more or less." He complies with her. "What do you mean 'More of Less.'?" She quickly looks back at him. "That all changed when InuTaishou Takahashi overlook that. He somehow despises the fact about all of it." Kaoru gives the final information. "If I were you, I'd ask about Inuyasha's past." He suggests as he leaves his daughter's room.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha woke up from his afternoon nap and begins making some ramen. While making the meal, he gets into his thinking mode, 'I just wish father would give me more information.' He thought bitterly. 'But nooooo he decided to hid himself from the face of the planet, not to be found by anyone.' He puts the dried up noodles into the boiling water and waits until they're edible. After a few minutes, he mixes in the beef flavor powder to make it complete. He then goes into the fridge to get a can of pepsi and then makes his way to the couch. 'But in the letter made it clear that we will meet someday. But the question is when?' he

begins to eat his dinner.

The next morning, Kagome and Sota head toward their destinations. As usually Sota makes it before Kagome's school, since his own is halfway there. Though Kagome doesn't have a problem with it. After Sota goes into his school, Kagome resumes her journey to her school. 'Should I ask him about his past?' She asks herself in thought while she holds her chin.

Meanwhile on the other side of the pathway that leads to the Shikon High School, Inuyasha is in the same manner. Making sure he has his armband stripped to his right arm and covering with the long sleeve of his school uniform, he couldn't get over with the letter his father left him. 'I bet Kagome is as confused as I am.' He thought to himself as he spots the building up ahead.

Upon arriving at his locker, Inuyasha gathers his books for the upcoming classes that he has to attend to today. "Hey there, Inu-poo." A thrilled voice gets his attention. Just hearing that makes Inuyasha sick to his stomach. Not only that, he rolls his eyes in disgust along a disgusted sigh, "What do you want, Kikyo?" He closes his locker and glares at her. Kikyo doesn't look intimidated by his expression. "I bet you to know more about that new girl Kagome." She starts off as she comes up to him ever so gracefully. With every step she took, Inuyasha takes a step back from. "If you think you're going to lie about her, you can just forget it." He glares even more and walks away from.

Elsewhere in the hallways, Kagome and Sango gather their stuff and head to their class as well. Sango can see something wrong from within Kagome's eyes. "You seem down today. Did something happen?" Sango pushes her curiosity a bit further. Kagome looks around to make sure they were alone. "I'll tell you after school." She promises and they head of to class.

Not far from the scene, Miroku waited at a safe distance as he sees his buddy come up to him. "Still a pain in the ass?" He asks him as they head to class. Inuyasha scowls, "Pretty much. And she thinks she knows more about Kagome than I do, despite the fact I was at her shrine yesterday." Inuyasha replies back at they enter their first period class.

In class, Inuyasha spots Kagome and Sango sitting on the windowsill. When he gets closer he spots the sight of confusion in Kagome's expression. "Kagome." He approaches her cautiously. Kagome looks up to him and then back down. "I bet you're confused as I am." Kagome gets to the point for why they're like this. Sango and Miroku give them the privacy they needed so they sat at the other end of the row of chairs.

Inuyasha sets himself on the sill by Kagome. "You're right. I'm confused as you are." He tells her calmly. Kagome nods as she rest her on her risen knees. "I had no idea that my family kept your family's legacy. I find it unfair to do such a thing." She closes her in such shame. Inuyasha grasps her hand that was wrapping around her legs, "I didn't know anything about it either." He said to her. Kagome slight turns her head up. "When I left your shrine, I had to do some investigating of my own. I was lucky though my brother stopped by when I got home." Inuyasha said to her calmly and gently. "What I didn't know about was the letter that my father left me." He concludes. Kagome widens her eyes, "But I thought that your father passed away when you were born. How could that be possible that you'd just get a letter that recently?" Kagome asks in shock but not loud enough to grab the unwanted attention from the other students.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha pull out the letter that his father left him. He gives it to her to read it. Kagome read it thoroughly to understand what he was trying to tell him. "I had no idea that he'd be alive. And the part about you meeting him soon. I don't get that. Where would he be for all these years?" Kagome asks as she gives the letter back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders, "I'm not sure about the appointed time, but what I was really mad about was that Izayoi is a decent of Midoriko." After Inuyasha mentions that fact, Kagome widens her eyes, "My father was telling me that as well." Inuyasha turns his head to see that she wasn't lying about that. "From what he told me that your mother was the last priestess in her side of her family." Inuyasha solemnly nods, "Yeah and I was shocked about that as well. Because she was the last one in her family, she made sure I didn't inherit the spiritual powers of the priest." Kagome can understand on that part. "Throughout the years Priestesses and those with such Holy Powers were the biggest threats to demons. The priestesses would do to purify anything that was tainted from deep within. However when a demon and priestess have such a bond to one another, they'd made sure that their offspring don't inherit _all_ of their parents' abilities." She said to him unknown if he already knew that.

That was like what happened to Inuyasha's sake. "Yeah and because my dad was one of the most powerful beings in the land, he didn't want my mother to pass down the spiritual powers to me. If I did, then there'd be an infinite war and I have no control on how to keep balance between the two. That's why it was best that I only get the human blood from my mother to stay this way." He explains his background.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Stubbornness & Promises**

After hearing through Inuyasha's story, Kagome still can't believe what he has been through all those years. But who could blame him? He didn't deserve to live such a life like this. He felt nothing more than an outcast, a misfit, and has no place to call his own because he'd be the only one in it. The bell rings singling that first period has begun.

The teacher gives his lecture to the students as they write what they need to know for their upcoming tests. So far, not much has interest into some of the students, despite that they already know about it. But it's unfortunate for Kagome's sake. The subject that she can't understand is Math. No matter how hard she tries to understand, she just can't get it at all. From her point of view it's just nothing but numbers and squiggles that don't make sense at all. Every other subjects that she takes are ok to deal with.

Sango and Miroku lean against each, but not intimately to whisper, "It appears that they're confused about their individual history." Sango said to him quietly. Miroku nods, "Afraid so. Inuyasha didn't want anyone to know about his background. It's surprising that he told Kagome." He replies as they resume their note taking.

About 40 minutes later, the bell rings to let the teachers dismiss their students so they can move on to their second period class. Kagome and Sango head off to Kagome's locker to swap her supplies. But before she was about to open her locker a hard hand slams close, "What are you trying to pull her, skank." A familiar yet despised voice asks her rudely. Kagome closes her eyes and sighs, "What do you want, Kikyo?" Sango asks back as she grabs a hold of her wrist to move quite roughly despite that she's stronger than she seems as well as getting her away from Kagome. "I'm hear to warn you not to take Inuyasha away from me." Kikyo self-proclaims as she tries to yank her grasped hand.

Sango glares her eyes as she maneuvers her hold along with her other hand grasping the other one so that Kikyo won't try anything foolish. "Kikyo…" Kagome said as she gets her stuff and closes her locker, "It's not your right to choose who you want to have such possession." She then turns her head towards the girl with a glare of her own. "And I don't want you to warn about anything you might lie about. So if I were you, I'd stay away from now on." Kagome warns her and walks away toward her next class. Sango squeezes her grip on Kikyo's wrists, "And you don't do what she warned you, I will make sure your life a living hell." She lets go and walks away to get to class as well.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha got himself into a similar situation. "So what was it that Kagome told you about earlier." Miroku asks as he leans against his locker. He already got her stuff, as well as he waits for his friends to get his own. "It's best to let you know at a later date. Kagome isn't ready to reveal any information between the two of us." Inuyasha said back. "Hey you." A voice calls from close by. Inuyasha looks up to see a guy about his age coming up to him. "What do you want Koga?" Inuyasha asks him in an impatient mode voice. "What I want to know is how you managed to get a hold of that Kagome girl?" Koga asks him. Koga is a humanoid wolf demon. But he had a brown headband that works as a charm so that he looks completely human.

Inuyasha laughs at him sarcastically, "Yeah, like I'm ever gonna tell you." Koga twitches his eyes after being mocked by him. He grabs Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt, "You are going to tell me about this girl because I'm gonna make her my mate in the near future." He claims. Even though disguised as a human, Inuyasha knees Koga in the groin. "If I were to know any better, you promised the northern wolf clan that you'd marry princess Ayame." Inuyasha scrunches down to the fallen student before him, with a smug. "And I do recall that you're a prince yourself, and that pretty much proves that you're also supposed to combine your two clans to make yourselves stronger." Miroku smirks as he remembers the time when Ayame once came here and told them the story.

 _Flashback_

 _A few weeks ago, a female student from another school was going through the halls of the building. She has red hair in pigtails, along with a thin headband with an iris on it. The current uniform she's wearing is that of an aqua blue skirt to her knees, along with a deep blue vest over her white blouse and grey stocking with white shoes. "Now where is he?" She asks herself as she walks more into the hallway. 'Hey get back here you scank." Another female voice calls from close by. The red-haired girl turns around to see one of the schoolgirls approaching her quickly. The girl that runs up to her is about to attack her. The red head widens her eyes as she tries to dodge it. "Who do you think you are trying to come into my school without my permission?" She asks bluntly. The red head stands up, "Are you even on the faculty of this school?" She glares back at her. "As far I know so far, you don't look even old enough to be one to begin with. And who do you think you are, thinking that you own this school?" The girl glares even more, "You dare to insult me about me owning this school? For your information, my daddy owns this school and I'm in charge of this place." She claims to her. "No she isn't." A male student comes up to them._

 _The guy is muscular and lean but a gorgeous from the redhead's opinion. "And you must be Ayame Fukine." He smiles down to her. "Oh Koga this girl was picking on me. Please protect me." The girl hugs him. Koga forcefully gets her arms off of him. "Cut the crap Kagura, your father isn't even close of owning this place._ Her _dad is the one and this here is my fiancé Ayame." He glares dangerously close to Kagura, "And if you ever bully her in anyway, you will be expelled from this establishment. Do I make myself clear?" He warns her big time that his threat made Kagura quiver and then she runs away._

 _After a few minutes Ayame spoke to break their silence, "That I know for sure that my dad owns the place but it was my grandfather who started this." She said nicely to him. "I know that for sure by the time we were born. And I do recall making a promise to you back then." Koga holds his chin to think hard. Ayame chuckles because she can remember it clearly, "You made a promise to marry me when we graduate from this place." She reminds him. Koga gulps and blushes, "Did I really say that?" He asks in dumbfold. Ayame nods with a serious look, "Yes you see I'm a wolf demon like you but as you can see I'm in my human disguise like you." She should her iris that she points to with her finger._

End Flashback

After remembering what Koga told them made Inuyasha holds his chin, "And I do recall she is to attend here tomorrow. We might as well greet her. What do you say Miroku?" Inuyasha leans to his buddy. Understanding his tone of voice, Miroku grins back at him, "Ah yes it's polite to greet a new student here, despite the fact that you already met her." Koga twitches his eye and leaves the group. 'Oh all the times of making a fool out of myself." He murmurs as he heads to his next class.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Serious Warnings**

Later after that conversation, Koga couldn't get over Inuyasha Miroku's teasing about seeing Ayame again. But then again it might actually convince him to forget flirting with Kagome. For now he's in his science class focusing on what's on the chalk board for him to write down. While taking notes, a poke get his attention. Knowing better to ignore distraction, the poking keeps on going, until it begins to annoy him. By the 10th poke onto his back, he uses his quick reflexes to grab a hold of the wrist. "Ow, let go." The female voice begs him to release her.

Even the female voice fills Koga's ears with venom. "Like hell, I'm letting you go." He quickly replies as twists it to prove his point. "Ow, I'll stop poking you." She promises. Koga releases his grasps and sniffs it. The scent is down with a crappy perfume of jade stones. The only problem is that girls like to disguise themselves with a so-called must more pleasurable scent to lure guys. But demons find just down right disgusting and more easier to get to the bottom layer that covers her actual scent of an apple orchard. The bell rings to dismiss his class. To make sure that he remembers the scent, he pulls out a small vial from a wooden box and wipes his hand onto the rim of the vial. Closing up with a cork that goes with it, he puts it away back into his messenger bag. The thing is, Koga's wolf tribe are to collect new scents so they won't forget which scent belongs to whom whenever they encounter someone they don't know.

He leaves the room and goes to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. He enters the big room and notices Inuyasha and Miroku eating with Kagome and Sango. 'Might as well tell them what's been going on with me lately." He said to himself after he grabbed a piece of pepperoni pizza. He makes his way to the table. "May I join you?" He asks the group. Kagome and Sango don't seem to mind, but it's Inuyasha and Miroku that are the suspicious ones. Inuyasha nods reletanctly. "Fine, but no funny business with Kagome." He answers as he let's Koga sit between him and Miroku.

"So do you have so reason why you want to eat with us today? You would normally eat alone on the other side of the room. What's up?" Miroku asks him first as he takes a sip of his water. Inuyasha keeps his suspicious expression, "Yeah, but I assume you have something on your mind that you want to tell. So spill." Kagome and Sango can't believe their own ears to hear such stuff coming from them. Koga pulls out a messenger bag up to his lap and pulls out the box. "What's in there?" Sango leans forward to get a better look at the thing. Kagome on the other hand feels something stranger from it, but can't pinpoint what it is exactly.

"It's my vial box." Koga answers them casually as he opens it to show them what's inside of it. Everyone lean in to see different vial containing different colors. "What are the colors for Koga?" Kagome asks him. Koga pulls out the new one he collected earlier. "The colors indicate a different scent of different people I met for the first time. Our wolf tribe's job to memorize whose scent belongs so we know who it is. So far it's my job to collect the new scents that intrigue me to memorize those who made contact with me." He explains as he shows the other side of the inside. That side has other vials as well but have labels on each one to know whose scent belongs to.

"Well that's quite the job you got there, Koga. I never heard such a thing in my life. I have to admit you're way more superior than I am when I have to remember someone by scent wise." Inuyasha admits to him. Hearing that made Koga feel proud about his success so far. "So does the tribe indicate who to look for in particular?" Miroku asks this time. Koga nods, "Yeah. The maximum number of people we have to collect is 50 people within a year. So far I've gather 35 so far." He answers as he decided to give Inuyasha the new vial that he pulled out. "Maybe you can tell whose scent this belongs to." He suggests to him. Inuyasha looks at it carefully. "What should I do in order to smell it?" He asks Koga.

Koga smiles, "In order to smell it, the closed cork will absorb the smell and keep it inside so it won't escape. The rest of the scent is in its color form." He explains it easily for them to understand. Inuyasha sniffs the cork and his eyes widen as if he smelt a spicy dish close by. "You might find this hard to believe but I do know this scent." He tells his friends. "Really? Who is it?" Kagome asks him as she looks at the thing as if it contains an aura that only she can see.

"It's no mistake, this is Kikyo's scent." He confirms to them. Just hearing that name alone widen Kagome's eyes. "I didn't know that she would be in one of your classes Koga." She said to him with concern in her voice. Sango sensed it immediately and comforts her by placing her hand onto Kagome's shoulder. "I had no idea about that either." She agrees with Kagome. Koga didn't expect that Inuyasha's answer could frighten Kagome so easily. "I don't know if I should say this, but I take it that you guys had a run in with her." He boldly asks them.

Kagome wipes her fear off her face, not to make her friends more concerned about it. "Afraid so. She claims that Inuyasha is her boyfriend…" She rolls her eyes to begin with. "So what did you do to her?" Koga asks after taking a bite out of his pizza. "Actually, I calmly told her that the she doesn't get to decide who should be Inuyasha's boyfriend to begin with. But being so stubborn that she is, she overacted my warning." Kagome finishes up. "So that means she didn't take you seriously then." Koga assumed. Sango chuckles, "Afraid not, but I like manipulate people who can be a threat to my friend so _I_ warn her to back off, or she'll suffer the consequences from me personally." She crossed her arms proudly.

Inuyasha didn't expect could be so scary behind such a gentle expression. But ever now and then, it's best not to get to her best. Otherwise he'll get his ass kicked big time. "And if she doesn't take Sango warning?" He asks the group. Sango grins wickedly, "Let's just say that you don't wanna know for what I can do to her." She answers and resumes her lunch. Miroku leans to Inuyasha, "Note yourself: don't piss her off. You know about her background." He tells Inuyasha sincerely. Inuyasha nods to should he believes him. "Note taken."

As the bell rings, all the students resume the rest of their assigned classes. For the classes that hasn't been taken yet, Kagome gets into her ceramics class. Funny enough, she's quite the natural when it comes to clay. She is more like the hands-on person. The regular classes is more like the pathetic type on her part because she has no interest whatsoever on what she should be learn about, but then again, there's no choice but to accept the fact to learn it rather she likes it or not. But for now, she's in ceramics and that's all that manners to her so far. After setting her backpack to her seat, she heads to the little room to collect enough clay to make her next sculpture. Then she heads back to her seat and sadly enough, Kikyo is sitting right across from her. 'Oh great. Her again.' She though bitterly as she makes her way to her seat to begin. She then looks to the project that is assigned on the board. 'Shoji Shrine.' She raised her eyebrow thinking that this a simple project. She shrugs her shoulders and begins building.

About 10 minutes later, the ceramics teacher walks around the room to examine her students' projects. But when she spots Kagome's project. Just seeing it made her wonder why she's building that wasn't assigned to her. "Higurashi, what are you making?" The teacher asks her curiously. Kagome somehow feels that she might've done something wrong. "I was following what was on the board." She answers her calmly. The teacher raised her eyebrow. "The front board? Kagome today's project wasn't what's on the board, it was on your schedule in your portfolio." She answers Kagome sternly. Kagome widens. 'I've been tricked.' She thought bitterly. "I'm ashamed to admit, but I forgot what this project is for this week." She admits in embarrassment. The teacher is an understandable person and nods. "It's okay, besides this week's project is based off on what your house is to be like. And by the looks of it, it's coming out quite nicely." She assures with a smile.

Kagome looks around the room to see her classmates building their clays into buildings with their imagination. She looks back up to the front board to see the sheet removed from it. She goes into her backpack to find her portfolio to see which file is holding the list of projects for the year. This week is 'What my house looks like. Create a sculpture is like directly from your imagination and explain it at the end for how the building works in words.' The file directs her. She then spots Kikyo sitting far away from her than she did before. She glares at her bitterly 'She and I are going to talk face to face.' She decided and resumes her project.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Not Being Taken Seriously**

After her ceramics class, Kagome makes her way to her locker to swap her classes textbooks and binders so it won't that hard for her to carry everything home. "Bad class." Sango asks as she comes to her from behind. Kagome sighs, "Afraid so. And I'm getting annoyed with her antics whenever she's in my class." Kagome replies as she lifts her backpack over her shoulders. "You mean Kikyo?" Sango tilts her head. Kagome nods. "And it turns out that she won't leave me alone. Not matter what." She explains further. Sango nods in returns. "Well if she won't stop, I'll have to go the extremes to teach her a lesson as in why she shouldn't be bothering you at all." Kagome then shakens her head. "That won't be nessecary, Sango. Because I'm going to settle this personally." She turn her sight to her friend. "And no offense Sango, I believe this is between us priestesses. I just don't want any interfering from you and I don't want you to tell the guys about this. If they did, they'd think I'd be foolish to go through this." She suggests to her friend.

Sango wanted to be there to help out, but knows for sure that it's best that she doesn't get involved with her friend's problem. "I won't tell." She promises and they leave the school building. But little did they know, the boys were around the corner eavesdropping their conversation. As the girls leave the property, Inuyasha can't get over the girl talk. "What was she thinking? She doesn't know what she's getting herself into." He crossed his arms as they get outside. Miroku sympathizes him, "That may be the case, but she has her reasons why she wants to put this to an end so that Kikyo wouldn't bother her again. But we all know how stubborn she is." He agrees on Inuyasha's terms at the end.

Koga sighs, "Afraid so, she really is stubborn to understand the real problem is. But I bet Ayame might know a thing or two about this Kikyo girl." He looks at them. Inuyasha and Miroku turn around with their one brow raised. "How?" Miroku asks him. Koga smiles, "Even us wolves are part of the FBI, but it's ensential that we don't get into personal business of students. But if this really is important, I can get Ayame to get into Kikyo's life to see as in why she's like this." He explains to them. They nod. "Until then, let's make sure Kagome gets home safely." Inuyasha speaks as they go their separate ways.

Kagome and Sango come to the block of their streets intersect each other. "I might as well see if my brother has done any damage to the house." Sango said to her friend with smile. "I'm sure he kept the house in one piece." She comments at her. Sango smiles in return. "I'll let you know when I get there." She assures and they go their separate ways as well. Kagome continues on walking down to the street towards her shrine. 'Maybe I might've been cocky stating that I could take on Kikyo. From what I know so far for the last few days, it's clear that she loathes me right from the beginning. The reason is why she's like this?' She thoughts to herself as she holds her chin. She spots her shrine steps up ahead. 'Finally to be home.' She smiles in her head. "So this is where you live?" An unpleasant voice stops her in her tracks.

Kagome groans and turns around to see Kikyo. "What do you want now, Kikyo?" She asks with annoyance in her voice. Kikyo crossed her arms as she walks up to Kagome till she gets to the entry of the Higurashi Shrine and looks up the stairs to look up. "So this is where you live? How pathetic." She rudely comments to Kagome. Kagome couldn't stand for mean Kikyo has been to her. She never wanted to cause any trouble with her ever since they met. Kikyo is to take a step to go uptowards the shrine grounds.

Kagome positions her fingers and casts a barrier around Kikyo. Kikyo didn't expect Kagome to be this good with barriers. "What is the meaning of this as she tries to bang it with her bare hands. Kagome keeps the barrier up as she return her fingers back to normal. "I've forbidden you from steeping foot onto my family's shrine, nor coming any closer to me, Kikyo. As you can see…" She pulls out her family's symbol from her uniform pocket. "I'm a priestess of my family's shrine. Face it Kikyo, you're not even at my level to face against me." Kagome repositions her fingers into a different way than before. "Be gone, and never come here ever again." She warns her as she shocks Kikyo inside the barrier and transport her somewhere else in the city.

Once Kikyo disappeared from Kagome's sight, Kagome begins to climb up her stairs. Little did she ever noticed that Sango witness the scene from around the corner of her street. Knowing her, Sango is deeply worried about Kagome, let alone her priestess powers. 'I never knew she could do that. I'm impressed.' She said gladly and goes back to her house on the street she walked awhile ago.

Sango wasn't the only one who seen Kagome demistrated her powers. Inuyasha widens his golden eyes. 'I never expected her to be this strong. She even proven herself to Kikyo how strong she really. But not strong enough. That was just the beginning between two priestesses.' He thought to himself and goes home.

After the barrier breaks apart because it was out of Kagome's range to control it. Kikyo shakes her head to get rid of the dizziness. "Damn that bitch is more than I gave her credit for. She does have skill, but if I were to know any better, she's just an amateur despite that spell to be quite strong to begin with." She begins walking out of the forest where she was transported. "Any luck on finding's Kagome's history?" A deep voice asks her. Kikyo turns to her left to find a man with inky black hair up in a ponytail and in a business suit. "No, that girl is just a fool." Kikyo glares at him as she continues on walking back home. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." The man assures her. Kikyo stood her ground and turns her head. "What do you mean?" She asks him curiously. The man chuckles, "Well as far as you know, that girl is not to mess around with because she's a priestess from her mother, who inherited the powers from her father, the owner of the shrine." Kikyo narrows, "You're beginning to sound like her. Warning me about herself, Naraku." She rolls her eyes. The man grins, "That's true, but she's just an amateur and it turns out that the barrier spell is the only thing that she can cast so far. You might as well learn more spells than her if you want to prove to her that you're stronger than Kagome." Naraku gives his suggestion.

Kikyo holds her chin. 'He does have a point there. From her aura, she's just a rookie and doesn't know any other spells to use. This could be my advantage.' She grins wickedly. Naraku sees it and walks around her. Kikyo looks up to him as he tilt her chin to make sure she's really looking at him. "I assure you that you'll have Inuyasha under your control in the near future. But for now, you need to master new spells in order to cast the ultimate spell, The Absolute Puppet." He kisses her on the lips. Kikyo agrees on his terms and kisses him back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Learning Your Limits**

Inuyasha makes it home to find his brother minding his own business. As in business, their family business. "I'm home, bro." Inuyasha greets him, not like he doesn't care if his brother replies back. "Hey, brother. How was your day?" Sesshomaru does replies without removing his focus on his business laptop. 'Okay that was down right strange. Sesshomaru never welcomes me home. Not that I'm complaining.' Inuyasha thoughts to himself with such awkwardness as he makes his way to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Nothing much, other than discovering Kagome as a priestess." Inuyasha said as he makes it back to the living room and pulls out his homework assignments.

Hearing such a thing, made Sesshomaru look up from the laptop. "Is that so? And here I though she was just an average teenager." He comments to his brother. Inuyasha looks up to his brother. "That's what I thought as well when I first met her. But knowing about her family's history, it's not that surprising." He reminds his brother. "But then there's Kikyo." Sesshomaru raised his brow. "You mean the skank who won't stop pestering you guys?" He asks him boldly.

That sure surprised Inuyasha, "How is it that you know about her?" He asks back. Sesshomaru looks down to the laptop and hooks it up wirelessly to their flat screen to show Inuyasha. He opens up an application that is a surveillance cameras around the school. "Remember this Inuyasha, Kaede may be the principal of the school, but I'm the superintendent of that facility." He explains so far to his brother. "Normally the superintendent is to keep kids from taking advantage of others, and if any of them do so, they are first informed to the parents, and it's the parents' responsibility to scold them for their actions." He goes into further detail.

Inuyasha back to the sofa, "But what if the parents don't really give a damn about their kids? If I were to know about the child's background, they'd be in the same situation that their parents used to go though." He theorizes to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nods. "Good point. As a matter of fact, 30% of the students from schools are unaware that what they do is the same thing that their parents did at their age. And if their really don't do anything about it, we have no choice but to send them to juvy." He agrees with his brother. Inuyasha nods back and begins to do his homework. "So what have you find out about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asks him to get more information from the bitch.

Sesshomaru clicks onto a video file and shows Inuyasha. Inuyasha to see it took place at Kagome's ceramics class. He sees her going into the small room where all the clay is. While she was in there, Kikyo comes to the table across from. Just seeing that, made Inuyasha's blood boil. Then what made Inuyasha pissed off is that Kikyo posted only Kagome could see and no other student in the class. "She's just trying to make Kagome make mistakes on her projects." Sesshomaru said to him as they continue on. Kagome looks up to the board about the 'project' that is assigned to the class. She just starts off. A few minutes later the teacher asks her why she's not doing the project that her class paper told her. Kagome looked confused at first, and to see the sign on the board is gone. "I thought we were to build Shoji shrines. Did I make a mistake?" She asks her teacher. The teacher shakes her head. "No but the project is about imaginary homes. And by the looks of it, yours looks really good. Keep it up." She pats her student's shoulder and left Kagome.

The second scene shows Kikyo sitting somewhere else in the room to witness the two. Seeing Kagome relieved about what she's been doing, she glares as she resumes her clay sculpture. Inuyasha seems rather proud to see Kagome is okay with she's been doing. "So far the teacher is actually the other person who saw the sign that Kikyo believed could only Kagome can see. But she took it down and asks Kikyo to talk to her after class." Sesshomaru explains the footage. Inuyasha couldn't been even more prouder than that part. "But I suggest you don't tell Kagome about this." Sesshomaru warns Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stares at him, "Why? It's not like Kagome figures it out." He crossed his arms. "Exactly." Sesshomaru immediate replies with a glare back at his younger brother. "Kagome is indeed a priestess but as far as I'm concerned about her, she'll eventually find out. But for now, let her get used to being bothered and see what else she can do." He advices his brother as he turns off the TV. Inuyasha growls because he can't think of something to say back. "Fine. But could I least look after her?" He asks a few minutes later as he resumes his homework. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Do as you see fit, but don't let Kagome get suspicious about your actions." He lets his brother do what he wishes. Inuyasha nods and continues on his homework.

Meanwhile back at the Higurashi shrine, Kagome struggles her way up to the top of the stairs outside. "I might've overdid it." She pants, knowing fully well that the spell she casts on Kikyo drained most of her energy out of her. "Kagome…" Her father spots her as he comes out of the shrine closest to the stairs. Kagome faints onto the ground. "Kagome!" Kaoru runs to her to pick her up and heads back to the house. Ai hears the door open and closes quickly. "Hige, what happened to Kagome?" She runs up to her husband. Kaoru places his palm onto their daughter's cheek. "She casted the barrier spell." He narrows his eyes with disappointment. "Not that spell. What was she thinking? She should know better that spell alone could easily knock her out." Ai explains the after math. Kaoru nods. "She's so stubborn that she forgotten about it in the first place. However I bet she has a reason why she did it in the first place." He replies as they carry Kagome to her bedroom and sets her gently onto her bed as Ai wraps her in her comforter after she unwraps it before her husband laid her down.

A few hours later, Kagome comes to, to find herself in her bedroom. "How did I get here?" She asks herself as she tries to push herself up. "You should lie back down, Kagome." The door opens to reveal her father coming in. "Dad?" She looks at him weakly. Kaoru puts down a glass of water with a coaster for the glass so it wouldn't damage the wooden nightstand. "Kagome you knew what you just did, don't you?" Kaoru asks rather than said to her as he pulls up her desk chair so he can sit on it. Kagome can see in his chocolate brown eyes that he's disappointed. "I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to use it in the first place." Kagome admits with shame. Kaoru sighs, "I've told you this so many times not to use that spell because you're not ready. Even your mother wasn't ready to use it either when she was your age. It takes years to master it. That's why when you used it with little control, you could've lost your life despite all that. You should be lucky that you were just unconscious at the time." Kaoru tells her with stern and calmness in his voice not to frighten her.

"But on the other hand," He smiles with assurance. "You had a reason why you used it in the first place." Kagome nods, "I did, daddy. And I'm sorry." She admits and apologizes to him. Kaoru leans back slightly. "Why are you sorry?" Kagome turns her head towards him. "I should've thought that spell through and learn my limits on how to use it properly." She leans down to make her bangs cover her eyes. "But I had no choice but to use it to a person who wouldn't leave me alone." She said back with rue.

Kaoru sighs again, "Could you describe this person. Was it a demon, a human?" He asks curiously. "This person isn't just any human, she was a priestess." Kagome looks up to him. Kaoru widens his eyes, "So there's another priestess in this city?" He asks her urgently. Kagome nods, "Afraid so. She was shocked to find out that I'm a priestess as well, well more like a rookie. She was surprised to see me cast the barrier spell I used on her and forbid her from coming here to the shrine." She admits to him with more shame.

Kaoru tilts his head. 'She's ashamed to banish another priestess.' He puts his hand onto her head. "Kagome, it's nothing to be ashamed of." He gets her attention. "The fact is, it's rare for one priestess to meet another. The number at such is way below 100 priestesses in this city." Kagome didn't know that. "But why so few?" She asks him. Kaoru sighs, "Midoriko and Inutaishou wanted to come to an agreement on how life should stand out after Midoriko's death." Kagome tilts her head. "What happened?"

Kaoru nods, "Midoriko, is Izayoi's distant cousin. Izayoi is Inuyasha's mother." Kagome nods, telling him to keep going. "Back then Midoriko knew fully well that one priestess alone would be as strong as 500 demons combined. Inutaishou knew that if he ever battled her, he'd be defeated right on the spot. That's why when there were so many demons there were such a few number of priestesses. As time went on, Midoriko casts a spell to select a few other individuals who has a bit of spiritual powers would have the full potential of the powers. And afterwards, their decedents would inherit the power. Even the first Higurashi got his powers straight from Midoriko." Kaoru explains the history.

Kagome nods, "I see, so I guess that's why it's important to us not to really reveal such an existence." She comments to him. Kaoru holds her shoulder, "Exactly. And because of what you did, there could be witnesses from around the area would know about us. That's why we don't want the media to chase after us. We just wanted you and your brother to have an average life despite the shrine setting this house is built in." He stands up, "Kagome you have to promise me this as he gets to the door. He turns his gaze towards her. "You are to _never_ speak a word about this conversation to anyone, not even your own friends. You are not even allowed to cast any spells until I decide when it's time to teach you the spells." Kagome nods, "I promise." She vows her words. Kaoru smiles. "Now you drink your water and continue resting." He suggested and closes the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Meet Ayame**

The next morning, Kagome is still very weak from using the barrier spell she used on Kikyo. Kaoru opens the door, "Morning, Kagome." He greets as he's in his work slacks and a white button shirt with a tie on. "Hi dad." Kagome speaks back in a mere whisper. Kaoru sits at the end of the bed and places his hand on her forehead. "You're warm for sure, and it's best that you stay home." He declares as he stands back up. "I'll call the school to let them know about your absence." He said to her calmly in a fatherly tone and leaves Kagome's room after closing the door behind him.

Kagome feels more disappointment and such shame that her tears fills her eyes. 'I'm sorry daddy.' She apologizes and goes back to sleep.

Back outside the door, Kaoru feels a bit disappointment of his own, but doesn't want to show it to his family and his co-workers. He makes his way to the kitchen to have his coffee and toast that his wife made for him. "Is she going to be okay? Should I heal her?" Ai asks him with a concerned expression. Kaoru shakes his head. "No, she has to heal on her own. I know how desperate you are when Kagome is like this because she wants to prove to us that she wants to be recognized." He declines and drinks after he finished his answer. Ai nods, knowing such things, whenever a priestess is weak, it takes about 3 days to be fully recovered. Luckily it's Friday so the weekend will be more than enough to restore Kagome's strength. "I'm just worried for why she did it in the first place?" Ai asks curiously as she pours herself a mug of coffee.

Kaoru sighs, "From what she told me is that she used it to protected herself from someone who was a threat to her when she just got home from school." He remembers the conversation. Ai raised a brow, "Really? We all know that Kagome's the girl who doesn't want to be involve into a situation that would force her to use her powers." Kaoru looks up the hallway where the staircase is. "True, but somehow this is a bit different. The person that Kagome used the barrier spell on was another priestess which surprised me." He turns back to his wife.

Ai widens her eyes, "Another priestess? But if that's the case, we have to make sure that other priestess doesn't know any more about our family's history." She said to him with fear. Kaoru takes her free hand. "I will assure you that priestess will never get a hold of this place because Kagome banished her." He gives hopeful smile. Ai nods with a more concerned look than before. "I hope you're right about this. I just can't bear to see our daughter confronting that priestess."

At homeroom, Miroku is just doodling on his notebook cover. 'I wonder where Inuyasha is?' He thought to himself. The door opens to reveal a sadden Sango coming into the room. Miroku puts his pencil down and goes to her. "Sango what's wrong? Why are you so down?" He asks her. Sango sighs, "I'll tell you later." She answers his question and takes her seat. Miroku looks confused. Normally Sango would be more like an up-beat attitude girl. But the way she's been so far isn't anything near it. 'Something must've happen to her yesterday that made her feel this way.' He said to his head and takes his seat. The door opens again to show Inuyasha entering. Miroku immediately sees the same expression that Sango has. 'I bet he did the same thing.' He assumes and goes back to his doodling. Inuyasha catches his friend's curious look. "I bet you wanna know something that I found out?" Inuyasha asks as he takes his seat. Miroku holds his hand up to stop. "Save it when you're ready to spill." He suggests and resumes doodling.

Koga comes in soon after, but in a more prideful manner. "Hey guys. Why the long faces?" He asks as he sits behind Inuyasha. "I'll tell you later." Inuyasha responds and goes into his backpack to look for something. Koga shrugged and waits until the teacher comes in. Soon enough the teacher enters the room. "Okay class, I'm happy to announce that we have a new student joining us. Please meet Ayame." She gets the students' attention to focus the front of the classroom. The door opens up to allow Ayame to enter the room. "Ayame, it appears that one of these students here particularly knows you. Can you tell me who that person is?" The teacher asks her nicely.

Ayame smiles up to her, "Yes I do know someone in this classroom because he is my fiancé of out wolf tribes. Isn't that right…Koga." She said coyly. Koga blushes like a tomato while some of the other student whistles for such an accomplishment. "Then you might as well sit with your fiancé, but no funny business you two." The teacher teased Ayame, but more to Koga instead. Ayame smiles and sits right by Koga. "Glad to see me again, Koga?" She leans towards him. Koga quickly gets uncomfortable for how close they both are in a classroom, full of students grinning at them, some of jealous ones and a few in a teasing manner. "We'll talk later." He whispers back and they begin their classes.

After class, Sango and Ayame became friends the instant Koga introduces her to his friends. Ayame smiles back. "I'm glad to meet you, but is there someone else missing in this group?" She asks them. It's a good thing that it's lunch so they snuck up to the school's roof. Once everyone settled down to eat, Ayame breaks the silence. "So who is missing in this group? From the way I see it is that there's 3 guys and 2 girls. I assume that there'd be 3 girls instead of 2." She hold her chin. Inuyasha speaks up. "Kagome's back home. She's just very weak." Miroku and Koga widen their eyes. "Really? How would Kagome become so weak all of sudden?" Miroku asks him. Inuyasha resumes, "It was when I was on my way home…"

 _Flashback_

 _Inuyasha checked his cell phone to find his brother is home from work and is waiting for him. 'Looks like he wants to talk to me.' He groans. He then spots Kikyo on Kagome's street. Making sure he isn't noticed he stays at the corner of the block to turn around to see what the two girls are going to do._

 _Kagome groans and turns around to see Kikyo. "What do you want now, Kikyo?" She asks with annoyance in her voice. Inuyasha can clearly see that Kikyo is down right stupid. Kikyo crossed her arms as she walks up to Kagome till she gets to the entry of the Higurashi Shrine and looks up the stairs to look up. "So this is where you live? How pathetic." She rudely comments to Kagome. Just hearing that somehow made his eyes glow red. Kagome couldn't stand for how mean Kikyo has been to her. She never wanted to cause any trouble with her ever since they met. Kikyo is to take a step to go up towards the shrine grounds. Inuyasha felt that he wanted to do something about it. But stayed put to see what is going to happen._

 _Kagome positions her fingers and casts a barrier around Kikyo. Kikyo didn't expect Kagome to be this good with barriers. "What is the meaning of this?" She shouts as she tries to bang it with her bare hands. Inuyasha widens his eyes to see how strong Kagome is. Kagome keeps the barrier up as she return her fingers back to normal. "I've forbidden you from steeping foot onto my family's shrine, nor coming any closer to me, Kikyo. As you can see…" She pulls out her family's symbol from her uniform pocket. "I'm a priestess of my family's shrine. Face it Kikyo, you're not even at my level to face against me." Kagome repositions her fingers into a different way than before. "Be gone, and never come here ever again." She warns her as she shocks Kikyo inside the barrier and transport her somewhere else in the city._

 _Once Kikyo disappeared from Kagome's sight, Kagome begins to climb up her stairs. Inuyasha downright shocked, just to image what kind of spell Kagome would place upon him._

 _End Of Flashback_

Miroku is sure surprised. "She managed to case the Barrier Spell. That pretty much explains why she's not here with us." He holds his chin. Sango nod, "Afraid so. I was about to cross my street when I heard the commotion and wanted to see if Kagome needed my help. But after what happened. I think it's best not to be on her bad side. As a matter of fact, where is Kikyo?" She asks them. The rest just shrugged their shoulders because neither of them know where Kikyo really is. "Beats me. If I were ever to know better, she's been banned from the Higurashi Shrine and a restraining order not to get anywhere near Kagome." Inuyasha leans back to the wall of the school.

Ayame nods. "I see. But maybe I can find out more about Kikyo's past to find out why she's like and how she came to be." She gives her idea to the group. Sango Miroku Inuyasha and Koga all looked at each other to think that she's insane. "Ayame, don't get me wrong, but it's near impossible for a demon to confront a priestess not to mention getting purified." Sango tries to persuade her not to do it. Ayame giggles, "Not to worry, Sango…" She pulls out her badge of some sort. "No way…" Miroku widens his eyes. "Afraid so, Ayame is part of the FBI. Before she was transferred here, the chief tasked her to find about Kikyo's backstory." Koga crossed his arms to prove as in why he was proud about his fiancé to be in such a business.

Inuyasha opens his eye, "Oh so then my brother decided to call you because your fiancé is my buddy." Ayame nods, "Yes, Sesshomaru is the chief's right hand man and he thought it would be easy to hand out with you guys to get this through." She responds as she takes her water bottle and drinks it. "So do you know anything about Kikyo?" Miroku asks with intrigue. Ayame places her bottle down. "Afraid so. You see, Kikyo's a priestess." She tells them. "Like Kagome?" Inuyasha asks her. Ayame shakes her head, "No more like a 'fake' priestess." She corrects Inuyasha's error. That alone made everyone around her widen her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Looks Can Be Deceiving**

Ayame's information about Kikyo being a fake priestess is hard to believe. "But when Kagome casted the Barrier Spell, Kikyo would've been able to de-spell it from the inside." Inuyasha speaks as he remembers how it went. Ayame shakes her head with a sad look, "Not likely. The Barrier Spell is one of the most powerful spells to cast upon. Shockingly enough, within the barrier is an aftershock to teach the victim a lesson as in why she's being punished in the first place. More shockingly, Kagome was able to literally throw Kikyo out of the city area." She explains even more.

Miroku widens his eyes to hear such a thing. "But wouldn't the barrier spell be more that Kagome could handle?" He asks Ayame after taking a bite of his sushi roll. Ayame nods, "Afraid so. I'm surprised she was able to survive after using so much of her strength to hold up the barrier for that long." She puts her drink down. "Normally when a priestess is weaken by such an ordeal, she needs three days to recover. At least she has this weekend to do so." Ayame smiles at then the end.

Sango doesn't smile back at first, but then it hit her in the head. "Does anyone know where Kikyo is? Wouldn't she be here today?" She asks the group. Koga holds his chin, "Quite etude of you Sango, as it appears I can't sniff Kikyo out at the school today. Maybe she's back home to recover from getting shocked from the barrier spell." Inuyasha nods in agree. "No doubt that she's gonna go after Kagome sooner or later when she's better. But who knows how long it's going to take her to get there." He states out. "Good point. Who knows when she'll be back. And to make sure that Kagome is safe, I'll get into further detail." Ayame agrees as she pulls out pins out for each of them. "These here are pin cameras. If anyone of you can get close enough to her, stick this somewhere Kikyo doesn't pay attention to at the most." She instructs her new friends. The bell rings and alerts the students to get back to class.

Back at the Higurashi Shrine, Kaoru and Grandpa Higurashi are in one of the sheds. "What are we going to do about Kagome's spiritual powers? I don't even know how she was able to cast the spell so easily." Kaoru asks the elderly man. Grandpa Higurashi hmms at first, "We could look through to see if any of the scrolls that have the spells in might've been taken without any of us realizing it." He suggests as they go to a shelf where the scrolls are stored. Kaoru leans up to a stepping stool and turns on a flashlight. Seeing how it's so dusty in this place, makes of any movements of the artifacts could've been moved around to prove that there's no dust to make contact with. Kaoru narrows his eyes to get a closer look at the box where the scrolls are in.

His suspicious is right. "It appears that Kagome's been sneaking into this place, trying to study the spells. I'm surprised on how much she could learn at such a young age." Kaoru signs in distraught. "Looks like I have to scold Kagome again. And this time it's not going to be pretty." He steps back to the ground and puts the stepping stool away where he found it. Grandpa hmms again. "What is it?" Kaoru turns around to him. "I was thinking that Kagome didn't really recently study the scrolls. I think she was doing this in the middle of the night while we were sleeping. Not only that, she might've been one of those prodigy kids. It's no wonder how she was able to cast the spell so easily. The only problem is that rather or not she study other spells besides the barrier spell?" Kaoru groans. "To think my own daughter would be so stubborn to study such spells over the years. I'm just surprised for how she would get through the security." He holds his chin again.

Grandpa Higurashi and Kaoru come out of the shed to look around the building to see if any of the security system cameras were hooked up to the main cord. "We should check out on the computer to see if rather or not Kagome really has been snicking into the shed." Kaoru gives his idea. Grandpa agrees and they both head into the house to make sure their suspicions are correct.

Meanwhile back in Kagome's room, Kagome begins to wake up from a well needed rest. 'He's going to find out soon enough.' She thought to herself, despite too weak to speak at all. She turns to her nightstand and see a new glass of water and this time is has ice cubes in it. She smiles and gets a good drink from it. She places the glass back down and goes under the bed to pull out a box. She is about to get into it until the doorknob rattles, singling Kagome that someone is about to come in. She quickly pushes it back in and gets under her comforter and tries to look as casual as she can to make sure that who ever it is at her door wouldn't get suspicious about her.

The door opens up to reveal her friends from her school. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga. But then there's one person that Kagome never met before. "Hi guys. Sorry I couldn't come to school today." She managed to speak thanks to the water she drank earlier. Every one take a spot on the floor. That's when Kagome spots the Red-head. "Um excuse me. But may I ask who you are?" She asks her nicely.

The red-head giggles. "I'm Ayame. I'm a wolf-demon like Koga and he's my fiancé." She introduces herself. Kagome giggles in return. "Well it's a relief that you can keep him away from me whenever he flirts at me. I mean he should learn his place." Kagome smiles to Ayame fondly. Ayame smiles in return. "Oh don't worry Kagome, I'll keep my eye on him from now on." She assures Kagome. Inuyasha clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "Kagome do you want to know why we're here?" He asks her directly. Kagome shrugs her shoulders. "I assume you're here because of my absence? But I bet it's something else." She speaks to him. Everyone nod at each other. "Well first of Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango kind of witness your encounter with Kikyo yesterday." Miroku admits to her.

Kagome widens her eyes. "You guys saw me? Do you have any idea what kind of trouble I'm going to be in?" She shakes in fear. Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to get you into trouble. Not at the least." Sango bows apologetically. Inuyasha looks down in shame. "I'm also sorry, Kagome. I didn't expect to cause you to be into any trouble." Kagome chuckles a little, "It's not your fault. It's mine and I deserved to be punished because of my action." She then turns to Ayame. "So you must be the girl that Inuyasha Miroku told me earlier yesterday." She asks her. Ayame blushes like a tomato, as well as Koga. "Yeah. Funny enough most of the teachers already knew me before I came." And then she elbows Koga's stomach. "But it was funny how Ms. Kaede teased me with our engagement to the class. And so enough our news is the hot topic of the school."

Kagome gives a confused look, "But is it against the rules to announce your engagement to the place even if it's true?" She sits up. "Under human rules, yes it's against the rules to announce such a thing, even it is true. But for demon customs, it's nothing to worry about. Because demons of different kinds such us wolves are to remind others not to get anywhere near the fiancé." Koga explains his customs of their tribe. Miroku sighs to get back to the actual subject. "So uh Kagome, what do you think your punishment will be? Will it not have any friends over, no TV?" Miroku asks her. The rest of the group sweatdrops to here something like that.

Kagome sighs, "If it's so much to be punished, I'd be forbidden to cast any spells of any sort, which could leave me completely vulnerable." She tells her friends. Inuyasha couldn't believe such punishment could exist as such. "But I'm not sure if it's gonna happen. It's up to my parents to decide what is best fit." She adds in the missing detail.

Ayame takes her turn to clear her throat. "Other than that, I also want to tell you something Kagome." She gets Kagome's attention. Kagome turns her sight back to Ayame. "What is it Ayame?" She asks her as she feels her throat clearing up a bit more. Before Ayame could respond, Kagome's bedroom door opens up to reveal Kaoru. "Dad?" Kagome didn't expect for him to come. Kaoru shows a smile, "Hello everyone, I see you're all enjoying yourself." He said to them kindly. Everyone nods to prove that. Kaoru keeps smiles, "I'm glad to hear that. But I believe it's time for you guys to head on home." He suggests them. Kagome gets upsets quickly. "But dad…" Kaoru stops with his hand. "You shouldn't be speaking at all Kagome. You still need your rest to recover. So it means you need to drink a lot of iced water." He points to the glass. "Ah I see you really have been drinking a lot of it. Well done." He turns around to see her friends leaving the room like he said. "See you Later." She waves them. Her friends return the gesture as they leave the shrine grounds.

Once her friends were out of sight, Kaoru replaces his cherry smile with a frown. "You came her to scold me again, dad?" Kagome gives him a frown of her own. Dad nods firmly, "Yes, I'm here to scold about something else." He takes a seat at her desk. "What did I do this time? The only reason you scolded me was because of the Barrier spell I casted yesterday." She crossed her arms. Kaoru crossed his one leg over the other. "It appears that you've been going into the shed for the last few years to study more spells then the one you already used." Kaoru explains to her.

Kagome didn't see that quite surprising as she slowly uncrossed her arms. "So I see you found out my secrets I've been doing behind your backs." She admits to him sadly. Kaoru can tell that Kagome is trying the puppy-face but over the years he managed to overlook it. Unlike Ai she spoils her. "I'm gravely disappointed in you Kagome. You shouldn't been doing this at all. You're not even ready to learn them. Those spells are highly dangerous to control let alone master." He semi-yells at her which is beginning to scare Kagome. But he suddenly calms down. "But then again, I don't it was you who has been doing it in the first place." He quietly speaks to her. Kagome looks up to him. "If it's not me who's been doing it, then who is?" Kaoru sighs as he walks to the foot of the bed. "I don't know, Kagome. The funny thing is that it's been going one for years now. The security would've picked up an image of the trespasser and inform me who it is." He tells her as he takes her empty glass. "If I were to know any better, maybe one of your own friends might have the answer." He reassures her and leaves the room.

As soon as Kaoru left the room, Kagome goes under her bed to pull out the box to open it up and take out a sketchbook with various pages to draw. "And here he thought I was accused of snooping in the shed all those years." She said to herself and resumes drawing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Be Careful for What You Wish For**

The next day, Kikyo still feels so weak from being shocked inside Kagome's Barrier Spell. "You should've gone after her too soon." Naraku speaks as he comes into her bedroom, seeing her resting. "I was too hasty. I won't underestimate her a second time." Kikyo speaks with anger in her voice, but more raspy than normal." Naraku rolls his eyes, "That's hardly the issue here. You should've been more careful for what you wish for. Because it might come true." He warns her as he sits on the foot of her bed. Kikyo farrows her eyes dangerously. "And your point would be?"

Naraku rubs his head because he can't believe that this woman is down right dumb. "My point is that at the end you'll regret it because it something you should've seen it beforehand." He explains to her with an annoying expression. Kikyo sighs, "Figures. But I don't care about the consequences. If I did wish for something, I would never regret it at all." She disagrees with him. Naraku stands up. "Because you're still weak from yesterday, I'm not letting you go to school." He speaks as he leaves the bedroom.

Kikyo groans and turns her one side. "That damn bitch has no idea who she's messing with. I'll show her who the better priestess." She proclaims and goes back to sleep to recover.

Back at the Higurashi shrine, Kagome is still weak from the spell. "And here I thought I would be able to go to school today. I miss my new friends already." She admits as she feels a pain from her stomach. "I'm afraid you won't be going to school today, Kagome." Kaoru said to his daughter, which kind made her annoyed with that fact. "I don't want to stay home dad. I wanna go to school." She argues calmly. Kaoru shakes his head. "Not in the condition you're not going. End of discussion. I'll make sure one of your new friends will bring any missing assignments." Kaoru places a glass of water and some Aleve. "I want you to take these and get some rest. It'll take you awhile to get better so you can go back to the school." He then leaves her room.

Once he closed the door behind him, Kagome does take the Aleve and drinks a good amount of water to swallow it whole. "I had no choice to protect myself. That bitch deserved it anyway." She speaks to herself and goes back to sleep.

Back at the school, Inuyasha makes his way to his locker to get what he needs for the day. "Yo." Miroku greets him as he gets into his own locker next to Inuyasha's. "Hey. Too bad we didn't had the chance to tell Kagome about the truth about Kikyo." He replies with a disappointing look. Miroku closes his locker and gets around Inuyasha. "I know how eager we all were to tell her. But maybe we could try to tell her this afternoon when we give her the assignments." Miroku assures his buddy. Inuyasha nods in return. "Let's just hope her father doesn't interrupt us again." He adds his missing fact. Miroku nods quite sternly. "Yeah, let's hope so. Otherwise we won't be able to make sure Kagome isn't vulnerable to what Kikyo could do to her."

Once the two guys enter their homeroom, Sango, Koga and Ayame are already in their seats talking among themselves. "Hey there, guys." Miroku greet them. Sango gestures her hand to let him and Inuyasha join their group. "So what is that you found about Kikyo, Ayame?" Inuyasha asks her. Ayame looks surprised to him. "Really? I thought that you already knew about Kikyo." She holds her chin. "Sorry it slipped my mind." Inuyasha apologizes to Ayame. "As I said once before, Kikyo is a fake priestess." Ayame repeats herself. Inuyasha nods. "Even though she has she spiritual powers, she's not even close to be a real priestess. But somehow she managed to slip that fact." Ayame explains even more detail.

Sango nods to her. "And not only that, Inuyasha and I witness Kagome witness her casting a barrier spell on Kikyo. As a warning not to come any closer to her shrine." Sango gives her information to Ayame. Koga sighs, "So the only bottom line is that rather or not Kikyo will actually go after her." Miroku holds his chin. "Well for all we know is that we never had the chance for Ayame to tell Kagome about this. And to make things worse, whenever we are about to bring up the subject, her father comes in and tells us to leave."

Just hearing that made Inuyasha growl. "All I can say that it's not far that her old man to barge in and tells us to beat it." He clutches his fists. "But her father has a good reason to make us in the first place." Sango responds calmly. "What do you think his reason would be?" Inuyasha asks her quickly. Sango looks to her hands. "Like any father, they don't want anyone out of the family to know the truth. They think that it'll make Kagome a target." Sango describes the fatherhood.

"Good point." Miroku agrees with her. "What do you mean?" Koga asks him. "Well according to Sango's theory, Father's duty is to protect his family at any cost. His daughter is to be way more protected than anyone. But he must also must protect everyone else. That's why he doesn't want us to tell Kagome about Kikyo." Miroku speaks his mind.

Inuyasha holds his chin. "If I were to know better, he'd be right outside of Kagome's bedroom and walks in to halt us from getting into the topic. I've got an idea though when we go over there to give Kagome her missing assignments." He smiles with his friends with his plan.

Later that afternoon, Sango made sure she collected Kagome's class assignments to bring to her house. As she exits the office, she spots her friends waiting for her. "I just hope your plan works Inuyasha." She said to him as they all walk towards the Higurashi shrine. "Trust me, Sango, I know this plan is full proof." He assures her. "If not, we might not ever be allowed to visit her ever again." Ayame speaks to them. "Well we ought to be careful when her father comes him. We don't want him to get suspicious about this." Miroku adds to the subject.

They turn the corner of the street of the Higurashi Shrine. "I think we should help Kagome out. She might not understand for what she missed." Koga gives his own idea. Everyone agree on his terms. "Luckily each of us are in one or two of her classes. So this should help her catch up." Sango smiles for how proud they are to make sure they each have a class with her.

They make it to the bottom of the stairs. But before either them take the first a barrier appears in front of them. "What is a barrier doing here?" Inuyasha asks them. Miroku look around the property and see small pieces with Japanese Kanji on them. "Looks like either Mr. Higurashi or the grandfather put this up." Miroku answers the question. "It's a good thing that I'm a monk in training and I know how to remove them." He said proudly and makes his way to one of them. Just when he's about to take one of them off, a voice stops him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Inuyasha sniffs the air and detects it's Sota and Kohaku. "Kohaku." Sango smiles to her younger brother and hugs him. "I see you're friends with Sota." She smiles to him. Kohaku only blushes as he rubs the back of his neck. "Just him so far. What are you guys doing here anyway?" Sota comes up to them. Sango pulls out the folder. "This is for Kagome. We thought we would help her catch because she couldn't go to school lately." She explains Sota's answer.

Sota sighs. "I hate to say this guys, but my dad just put up this barrier as a precaution because sis is still weak. I don't know if he'll let you pass the barrier. Let me go up there and talk with him. Wait here." Sota said as he goes up the stairs. Kohaku looks up to his older sister. "Sango, I'll be heading home now." He tells her as he resumes his route that leads to their house. Sango nods, "Okay, I'll be home a bit later on." Sango waves good-bye to him and waits until Sota comes back down.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Deep Communications**

A few minutes later, after waiting for so long for Sota to come down to tell rather or not Kaoru is allowing Inuyasha and his friends to come up, Sota finally comes up to the edge of the stairs. "He said it was alright." He smiles down to them with relief. "Great, thanks kid." Inuyasha replies with an actual smile on his face. Koga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango do the same as they all follow Inuyasha up the stairs to the shrine. "But I must warn you guys." Sota said with a rue frown. "Dad doesn't want you guys to come up here everyday. Even though she's recovering, he doesn't like so many people at the house." Inuyasha and his friends look at each other with a frown of their own. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that." Sango speaks with respect. "I've been tasked to bring in her homework and assignments." She reasons. Sota nods. "Yes I know. And to make things harder, you and Ayame are only allowed to come and visit. My dad doesn't like it when there are guys coming. You get the picture." Sota explains to them.

Ayame and Sango smiles. "Well thank you for that information, Sota." Ayame gives her gratitude. Sota shakes his head. "I shouldn't be the one to thank. It's my dad you said thank." Sango nods her head. She knew better that having girls over is a better way to visit Kagome. "This way." Sota leads them to the house. They enter the house and points the stairs. "Kagome's room is on the left at the end of the hall." He gives them the directions to the group. "Sota." Kaoru speaks to them. "Yes, dad?" He replies with uncertainty. Kaoru sees the group. "I'm going to the school to speak to the principal." Kaoru speaks as he gets his light jacket. "I won't be out long." He adds and leaves the building. By the time he gets to the door, he turns around. "By the time I've return I expect you guys to leave." He speaks to the group with a deep frown.

Once Kaoru leaves the house, Sota rolls his eyes. "Is something wrong with him, Sota?" Inuyasha asks the boy. Sota sigh. "It's not my place to answer it." He responds to them sadly. Sango nods. "I see. Well we should give these to your sister so that she won't be left behind. Come on guys." Sango goes upstairs first. Sota sighs again and goes to his bedroom to do his own homework.

Kagome works on her sketches. 'I don't understand. Why would dad be so rude to them. What did they ever do not to deserve it?' She asks herself with anger. A knock on her door gets her attention. "Who is it?" She asks the unknown visitor. "It's us Kagome." Sango speaks to her from the other side of the door. "Come in." Kagome speaks in melancholy. The door opens up to reveal not only Sango, but also Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame. "Oh hi guys." Kagome greets them as she puts her sketchbook away. "We came to give you your assignments from school." Sango said as she gives them to her. Kagome nods. "thanks guys." She smiles and set them on the side of the bed.

Inuyasha, Koga and Ayame can sense how depressed Kagome is. "Something wrong?" Kagome them as she could their look. "I was hoping that we could have a conversation without interruptions from your father." Koga said to her. Kagome nods her head. "Figures. You should know how overprotective my dad is." She said to them with such anger her voice. "Yeah, Sango is the same manner." Miroku agrees. "That's to be expected. But giving your assignment isn't really why we're here." Inuyasha said to her this time. "Then what is it?" Kagome asks him. Inuyasha pulls out a cell phone out of his jacket pocket. "This is for you." He gives it to her. Kagome takes it out of his hand. "Funny. I have a cell phone like that of my own." Kagome replies as she gets her own off the night stand. "I know. I was thinking that this is more of a gadget than a regular cell phone." Inuyasha said as he turns it on for her. "This is only for us to communicate through our minds, not through our voices. Not even your own father will tell the difference between this one and your own." He explains to her.

Ayame sniffs the air. "Inuyasha, Mr. Higurashi didn't leave the shrine." She tells him with slight panic. Koga and Inuyasha do the same to scent the father. "No doubt about it. It's him." Kagome widens her eyes. "What are you talking about?" She asks them. "When we came to visit, your father told us that he was going to the school to talk with the principal." Inuyasha answers with his eyes narrow. "When he spoke like that, I knew he was lying right from the beginning." He explains to her. Just hearing that just made Kagome very angry with him. "How could he?" She shakes her hands into fists to feel so betrayed by him.

Sango and Miroku nods. "We should be going. But only Ayame and Sango are allowed to come but we cannot." Koga tells her as they begin to go. "Kagome, with due in respect, your father is somehow not himself." Miroku said this time. "Somehow he's been working for someone. We just don't know who." He turns back to her. "But you shouldn't confront him until we get into further detail of him. Kagome nods, "I understand." She said honestly. Everyone nod in return and about to leave the bedroom. "Sango and I will help you tomorrow. Just do the ones from yesterday." Ayame reassures her. They all leave the room and out the house. Kagome takes out the today assignments. "I don't get it. Why would my dad be like this?" She asks as she tries to figure out on how to do the work.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Sango and Ayame all make it to the ledge of the shrine stairs. "Ayame, I think it's best that you stay here a bit longer. Try to see if you can find anything about Kagome's father. As far as I know about him, his scent isn't right." Inuyasha tells her as they are about to leave. "Good idea. I'll stick around to find out. If I do find anything, I'll let you know. But it's best that Kagome doesn't know about him immediately." Ayame agrees. Koga grabs her wrist. "Ayame, just be careful. Who knows what Kaoru might be hiding." Ayame smiles and hugs him. "I promise. I've been training for this for years. I'll get to the bottom of this." She pulls back. Koga caresses her creek. "Always the rash one aren't you?" He whispers to her. Ayame blushes her cheeks. "Not as rash as you." She retorts him. Koga chuckles and kisses her on the lips. "I'll be in school by morning." Ayame breaks the kiss and goes into hiding.

Inuyasha and his friends get to the bottom of the Higurashi stairs. "I'll make sure Kagome is alright when I get home." Inuyasha said as he takes the direction his apartment. Miroku and Sango nod. "You know what to do." Sango said to him with confidence. Inuyasha smiles. "I know exactly what to do." He replies as he pulls out his own cell phone. "For now we should be heading home." Koga speaks as he goes back to his home. Sango and Miroku do the same. Inuyasha takes one last look up the stairs to the shrine. "Just be careful, Ayame. Who knows what Kaoru might be up to." He gives her his prayers and goes home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Dark Secrets**

Later one that night, Ayame keeps her close eye on Kaoru. She makes sure that she isn't noticed by the barrier or the security system. Ever since she sticked around, without being caught, she makes a notebook to write down anything unusual about Kaoru. Like Inuyasha said before, Kaoru stated that he was going to their school to talk to the principal. But there's one problem about it. Whenever school is over the principal leaves immediately after an hour the faculty leave as well. There's no way the principal would still be there. From what she can see so far is that Kaoru wants to make sure Kagome's friend really tell her about something. She follows Kaoru around the shrine and can tell that Kaoru was indeed still at the shrine ever since they came. "If I were to know better, he might be up to something." She speaks quietly.

She narrows her eyes to get a glimpse inside his bedroom. So far, nothing strange is going in there. Like any married parents they talk about anything and go to bed. 'So vague.' She comments and sees the lights go out. 'I'm going have to stay put to see if anything happens.' About 3 hours later, Ayame dozes off but then a snap of a twig alerts her something. She looks around to see Kaoru walking outside of the house and towards the storage shed. 'What is he doing?' Ayame asks cautiously as she stealthly follows him. Kaoru opens the door and goes in. Lighting up the shrine with a switch, A lot of old artifacts are statched away in here. Kaoru comes to the middle of the room and kneels down. Ayame keeps her sight on him with suspicion.

What Ayame didn't expect was that Kaoru pulls something from the wooden floor. Kaoru opens up to be a secret passage. 'I wonder where that leads to?' She writes down what she needs to know so far for the evening. Making sure not to get caught, she leaves the shrine grounds and heads home to be with her fiancé. "Koga isn't going to like this." She speaks out loud to herself since she's far away from the shrine.

Earlier that evening, Inuyasha makes it home. He smelt that his brother has stopped by to speak with him. "I wonder what he wants now?" He groans and opens the door. Inside, Sesshomaru is on his laptop doing business. "Welcome home, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru greets him without even looking at him. Inuyasha rolls his eyes for his response. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru? I don't recall having you over." Inuyasha said with irritation in his voice. Sesshomaru. "Need I to remind you Inuyasha. Our father's will indicates that I were to visit you 3 times a week to make sure you don't get into trouble. So I'm going to be here rather you like it or not." Sesshomaru states his reason to be at Inuyasha's apartment. Inuyasha sighs and gets some water out of the fridge. "Fair enough. So what brings you here other than to make I'm not into trouble." He asks as he makes his way to the living room.

Sesshomaru clicks the tv on to show Inuyasha what he found out recently. "Remember the girl Ayame. The female wolf agent?" He asks his younger brother. Inuyasha nods, "Yeah and what she informed me and my friends that Kikyo is a nothing more than a fraud. A fake priestess." Inuyasha gives the information to his older brother. Sesshomaru nods in return and opens up a file to show Inuyasha something. Inuyasha didn't expect to Mr. Higurashi, Kagome's own father to on the screen. "What does Mr. Higurashi has to do with this?" Sesshomaru clicks onto another file to reveal something more about Kaoru. "Mr. Higurashi is working for Naraku." Inuyasha widens his eyes. "But why? I don't get it." Sesshomaru opens another file. "It turns out that the barrier spell that Kagome casted on Kikyo wasn't on purpose. It was a test." Sesshomaru explains to Inuyasha. "A test? A test for what?" Inuyasha asks calmly. "Kaoru was merely upstairs in the shrine's shed observing Kagome confronting Kikyo. He's surprised to see his own daughter casting the barrier spell." Sesshomaru continues his exclamation. Inuyasha couldn't believe his own eyes. How could Kaoru be so deceiving? To his own daughter. And maybe his own family.

Sesshomaru sighs, "I can see how angry you are at him. I would be the same way." Inuyasha turns his glance to his. "So this is it that you found so far?" Sesshomaru nods. "Afraid so. For now, see if Ayame found anything else about Kaoru. But you mustn't tell Kagome about this. It's better that she finds it out on her own." Inuyasha raised his brow, "Why not now. The sooner, the better." Sesshomaru stops him. "No. We cannot be rash to jump to conclusions. We have to find out why Kaoru is doing this without his family ever knowing. Until now we have to wait." Inuyasha nods. "Well at lease it's the weekend. According to Ayame, a priestess needs about three days to recover. Today was the first day." Inuyasha inform his brother. However Sesshomaru doesn't seem to believe. Inuyasha catches his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks him. Sesshomaru turns his eyes away and turns off the screen. "It's nothing." He proclaims and packs his business stuff and gets to the door. "I'll be here on Sunday. Be here when I arrive." He tells his younger brother and leaves the apartment. After Sesshomaru closed the door behind him, Inuyasha lies on the sofa and puts his hands under his head. 'Somehow he's hiding something.' He said in his mind. 'But for now, I'll do what he says.'

The next morning, Inuyasha makes to Miroku's house. When they gave each other their addresses so they know where they live. Luckily enough they all live with five blocks away from him. Inuyasha came around the corner of Miroku's house to find that he lives in a temple, even though it's way smaller than Kagome's family shrine. Inuyasha goes up the stairs and knocks on the door. The door slides open to reveal an old man. "May I help you?" He asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood calmly. "I'm here to visit Miroku." Inuyasha speaks his reason. The old man nods. "Ah yes, Miroku is expecting you. Come in." The old man smiles as he steps aside to let Inuyasha enter.

Miroku is in an empty room meditating. "Miroku." Inuyasha asks as he looks into the room. "Hey there." Miroku opens his eyes. Inuyasha sits down across from him. "You should know that you're not the only who is coming here today." Miroku said to as he takes a glass of water. Inuyasha raised. "Really?" Inuyasha leans back a little. "Our friends?" He assumes. Miroku shakes his head, "Nope." He puts down the water and can see Inuyasha confused for the unexpected visitor. "Who?" Inuyasha asks him curiously. "Mrs. Higurashi." Miroku answers him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Mrs. Higurashi Concern**

Outside of the temple, Mrs. Higurashi arrives. She sends her prayers to the one building with the robe. Soon enough the old man comes to here. "Welcome to my temple, ma'am." He greets her. Mrs. Higurashi smiles. "I'm here to visit Miroku." She said with respect to the old man. The old man nods, "Ah, yes my adoptive grandson is expecting you." He smiles and leads her towards the temple.

Back inside, Inuyasha seems rather surprised. "I didn't expect Kagome's mother to come here." Miroku stands up and gets a tray with some water cups. "I was surprised as well. But I didn't expect her to come here at all." He replies as he brings down to them in the middle. Inuyasha flicks his ear. "She's here." He tells his friend as they wait until Mrs. Higurashi comes into the room. Soon enough she comes into the room. "Welcome Mrs. Higurashi." Miroku bows to her. Inuyasha follows suit. Mrs. Higurashi smiles back and bow. "Thank you for having me here." She walks in and takes a seat. "So what is it that I can help you with?" Miroku asks as he begins making some tea for the guest.

Mrs. Higurashi's smiles turns into a frown. "I'm here to see rather or not you can help me with something." She tells him sternly. Miroku pours the tea and serves it to her. "And that would be?" He said to her quickly. "It's about my husband, Kaoru. I for got to mention my name is Ai. Ai Higurashi." Ai introduces herself to him. Miroku nods. "It's an honor to meet you. So you think your husband isn't being himself?" He asks as he serves Inuyasha his cup. Ai looks down to the drink in her hand. "Yes. He's been that way since Kagome casted the Barrier Spell. Ever since then, he doesn't want our daughter to know the truth about it." She sighs in the end.

Inuyasha can see how worried Ai is. 'She's definitely hiding something as well. But she's going to tell us though.' He theorizes in his head. "So what could Kaoru be doing to prevent Kagome to know the truth?" Inuyasha asks her. Ai turns to his direction. "Well for starters, when you guys came to give Kagome her school work because the barrier spell drained so much of her energy. I've spotted Kaoru outside of Kagome's room, eavesdropping your conversation." Inuyasha widens his eyes. "That's weird. Being a dog half-demon, I'd be able to detect Kaoru's scent right outside." Inuyasha said to her about his sense of smell. Ai tilts her eyebrow. "Oh my. I didn't know you could do that." She apologizes to him.

Miroku waves his hands. "Don't be. I'm a monk and I would've been about to detect his aura as well. But the funny thing though is that his aura is way different than the last time." He explains to her. Ai sees him with intrigue. "And I do recall that since Kagome is a priestess herself, she'd have the same ability as I do." Ai nods. "Yes and according to her, each of our auras are that of a different color. She tells me that I've an orange, Sota has green. Grandpa has gray, and Kaoru is indigo." Ai gives the information of the aura detection. "Then last night, I checked on Kagome to see how she's doing. I did this while Kaoru was away for awhile. Kagome told me that Kaoru's aura has changed to black." Miroku and Inuyasha widen their eyes.

Miroku stands up and goes to a shelf. He looks thoroughly and pulls out a scroll. He comes back to sit down. "What's that?" Ai asks him. Miroku unrolls the scroll and it shows a chart of auras. "This here helps to identify what emotion each aura represents. He looks though until he sees the black data. "From what you've told me about your husband's aura. Black is the sign of being manipulated." Miroku frowns at that. Ai widen her eyes. "Oh no. What could've happen to my husband then?" She asks him. Miroku sighs, "I'm afraid that your husband is being controlled by someone. We just need to look a little deeper into who is pulling the strings of your husband. Do you think you could do that?" Miroku asks her as he pulls the scroll away.

Ai looks down in sadness. "I wish I could. But I don't want him to get suspicious for what I might do. I'm afraid I can't. Kagome's isn't fully recovered either. Sota wouldn't understand about the situation. And grandpa isn't as young as he used to. I'm sorry." Miroku and Inuyasha look at each with the expression. 'We're screwed.' Miroku sigh, "I understand Mrs. Higurashi. Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asks politely as they all stand up. All Mrs. Higurashi does is shake her head. "No. that's all I have." She answers him. Miroku nods and leads her out the door. "If there's anything you need. Don't hesitate." He advices her. Mrs. Higurashi smiles and leaves the temple.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha comes up to him. "Want me to keep an eye on her?" He asks his friend. Miroku raised his brow. "Isn't Ayame supposed to be doing that?" Inuyasha growls, "She was only tasked to watch anything suspicious about Kaoru. By now she might've found something." Inuyasha answers. Miroku nods. "I see. Well we might as well wait until she wants us to meet her. We should rest for now." He suggests and goes into his house.

Inuyasha agrees and heads back to his apartment. But that conservation with Mrs. Higurashi plagued him to go the family shrine to be on the safe side. 'I need to find out more about that man. If not, Kagome could be in real danger.' He said with determination in his mind. He decides to go back to the shrine casual, as in walk.

In Kagome's bedroom, Kagome couldn't help to think for what's been going on. She still needs to recover from the Barrier spell. And who knows what Kikyo might be up to. She might be scheming on how to get back to her. And yet Kagome pin point for how Kikyo would managed to pull that off. The only thing so far is her father wouldn't even allow any of her friends to go into further detail for what they're trying to tell her. But thanks to the new cell that Inuyasha gave her before they left, it's going to more helpful and her father would not suspect a thing. That is if he finds out about it.

That night, Ai brings Kagome a tray of tonight's dinner. "Thanks mom." Kagome smiles as she looks at the plate before her. The one spot is a side of rice while the other has corn and the main part is chicken. Her drink is ginger ale. "I'll stop by later to take your dishes back into the kitchen." Ai smiles and leaves the room.

Ai walks down the stairs to spot her husband, Kaoru goes outside. Too curious for her own good, she follows him. To make sure she was close enough to see what Kaoru might be doing, she hopes for what she believes is true. Kaoru enters one of the sheds and leaves the door open. Ai leans from behind the tree to get a better look to see what's going on. What she didn't expect was the Kaoru opens a door below himself and goes down there. It comes to show that Ai's suspisous are correct, Kaoru definetly is keeping a secret, and she's determined to find out what that secret is.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Kaoru Dark Shameful Secret**

Ai just couldn't believe her eyes. To see her own husband hiding something from her, more to Kagome. "Just what did he do?" She asks herself as she cautiously gets closer to the shed that her husband went into. She makes it towards the wall of the building and turns her head around to see where the passage that Kaoru took before. So far the shed looks empty with a few trinkets to store away. She scans her eyes and spots the door on the floor. 'That must be it.' She thoughts to herself and gets to it. But then all of a sudden the light immediately turns off and the door to the shed closes behind her. "What's going on?" She asks around, more to the unknown force. What she didn't expect was that someone hit a pressure point on the back of her neck, knocking her out.

Ai comes to, to find herself somewhere she has never been before. "Where am I?" She murmurs herself since her vision is groggy. A few drops of water drip off the stalagmites. 'Am I in a cave?" She asks as her vision becomes clear, as well giving her the answer. Indeed, she's inside of a cave. But throughout her life she never know any part of Tokyo would have a cave close by. "Ai." A voice calls out to her. Ai blinks her eyes to see someone in front of her, unfortunately she finds herself chained to a wall behind her. Her wrists and ankles are the ones being binded by the metal. "Who are you?" She asks the voice. The person comes into the light to reveal. "My name is Kikyo." The female answers her so far. "Where is my husband?" Ai asks angrily at her, not interested for what Kikyo is going to tell her anything.

"Your husband was nothing more than a puppet." Kikyo answers the question Ai asked earlier. Ai glares her at her. "What do you mean a puppet?" She demands to know. Before Kikyo answers the next question, another person comes into the light. "Who are you?" Ai asks the second person. "My name is Naraku, and I'm here to reassure that your husband is quite well." Naraku answers her with an evil grin. "What do you mean? That woman just told me that my husband was a puppet." Ai speaks in an uneasy voice. "Correct. You see your real husband is right here." He snaps his finger to show Ai in the same state but he's unconscious and his clothes are ripped around various spots of his body. "Kaoru?" Ai cries.

"I knew for sure that Kagome would be the one to cast the Barrier Spell. Did you even noticed the damaged Kagome cause d on Kikyo?" Naraku speaks. Ai turns her head and can see bruises around Kikyo's body through her skimpy clothing. "Well she deserves it. You know why Kagome had to use it." Ai speaks her mind to them. Naraku just smiles. "off course we all know about the caster. She didn't master the spell, and she had to suffer the consequences on how the spell can drain out her power." He explains. Ai glares at Kikyo, "You deserved that. You should know not to mess with a Higurashi." Ai threatens her. Kikyo merely rolls her eyes. "Hardly. What are you going to do to me? From where this is going, you can't do a thing while being chained up." Ai knows for sure that Kikyo's right. "What is your purpose with my family Naraku?" Ai asks after a few minutes passed because she couldn't come up with something to talk about.

Naraku snaps his fingers again to reveal the Kaoru puppet. "It's quite simple. Ever since Kagome went to High on her first day, your husband went to work that day. What you didn't know was then when your husband was on his way home, I abducted him and replaced him with this." He gestures his explanation. Ai gasps. "I made sure the puppet was just a copy as your husband, from his personality to his knowledge of the shrine. I'm just surprised it took you this short of time to figure it out." Ai's eyes fill up with such sadness, anger and foolishness. 'I just hope Kagome doesn't know anything about this.' She thoughts to herself.

"Kaoru." Naraku commands the puppet. "Yes master?" He bows down before him. "Bring the rest of _your_ family down here. Especially Kagome." Naraku commands the puppet. Kaoru stands "Right away." He obeys and leaves the cave. Ai doesn't like where this is going. "No. Please! Don't do this." She begs Naraku to stop his puppet. "My apologies, for once the puppet receives orders from me, it cannot be revoke." Naraku tells her.

Meanwhile Inuyasha is on his way back to the apartment. He then here Ai's voice of begging. "No. Please! Don't do this!" He twitches his invisible dog ears to pinpoint where that came from. "This isn't good. I have to go back to the Shrine." He turns around and runs in that general direction. On his way, Koga and Ayame join him. "You heard it too?" He asks the wolves. Ayame nods, "It was faint but Koga and I were able to hear Ai's voice." She tells him. Not only them, but Sesshomaru comes out of nowhere and join. "Inuyasha. What are you going to do?" He asks his brother. Inuyasha sighs, "Our first priority is get Kagome and her family to the manor." He speaks his mind.

Sesshomaru can tell that his brother doesn't tolerate about a person he holds so dear is in certain danger. "I'll bring Kagome, the rest of you get her younger brother and grandfather." Inuyasha gives his orders, despite not being the leader of the group. "What about her father?" Ayame asks him. Inuyasha's eyes harden to seriousness. "Her father was a fake. A puppet. I think we should take him and get some answers out of it. Will you be able to do that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks him. Sesshomaru secretly grins. 'Finally asking for my help. Might as well.' He nods and goes into hiding. Inuyasha and the wolves enter the shrine. The wolves head into the back door and pretend to be Kagome's friends for a visit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: What to Do**

It doesn't take Inuyasha that long to get back to his apartment. For he's lucky because his brother is still going after the fake that is imposing as Kagome's father. He gets to the door of his apartment and opens it once he unlocks the door. He turns around to see Kagome dead asleep. 'Whoa. Even after all of that, she's out cold.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he takes Kagome to his bedroom.

Inside the bedroom is dark, but thanks to Inuyasha's demonic sense of sight, it's no trouble for him where the bed is. He gently places Kagome onto the bed and covers her in the blanket that was nicely folded at the foot of the bed. He can see how fatigue Kagome is still, even after being carried to safety. Her angelic face of a peaceful slumber made Inuyasha's face flush with blush on his cheek. He shakes his head quickly to get rid of it. He heads back to the door and closes it quietly, not to wake her up.

The next morning, Kagome wakes up to find herself somewhere else. She slowly sits up to look around to find herself in a guy's bedroom. Like any other teenage guy, their bedrooms would be a complete pigsty. Dirty clothes all of the floor, to the unmade bed, and possible empty cups of drinks of soda and some empty dishes of discarded food.

She spots a picture of Inuyasha as a child with an older woman. "That must've been Inuyasha when he was a kid." She said to herself as she gets herself out of the bed. But not Inuyasha. He must've been strictly ordered by his mother before she passed away, that whenever Inuyasha leaves the house, his bedroom has to be very tidy otherwise Izayoi would've thrown a fit at him. He bedroom is really tidy that's for sure. The bed is at one of the corners of the room so it can be spacious for him to move around. His closet is neatly stacks with boxes of various stuff. The hangers have a few nice outfits on the rack, including his school uniforms and his dresser has drawer for a different article of clothing. He has nice posters of various stuff as well. His desk has a laptop and a bulletin board with a calendar on it as well.

The door opens up and it's just Inuyasha coming with a glass of water and a bowl of ramen. "Hey, I see you're up." He said as he set the items onto the nightstand beside the bed. "Morning. You have a nice place here." Kagome smiles at him as she takes the glass of water. "So is it just you who lives here?" She asks after she places the half empty glass down. Inuyasha sits in the desk chair since Kagome is sitting on his bed. "More or Less." He simply answers her. Kagome gets confused. "What do you mean?" She asks him. Inuyasha sighs, "Even though I live here alone, my older brother has to come about 3 times a week to check up on me. I'm not too thrilled about it ever since my mother passed away."

Kagome nods, "Oh. Well I guess that's what happens when you lose your mother at a young age, the only one to look after you is the remaining relative in the family." She comments as she sits on the bed. "Sorry." She quickly speaks after for what she just said. Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders, "Don't worry about it." He assures her. "Where is my family?" Kagome asks the boy who brought her here. "So far, Sesshomaru is looking for your parents. And Ayame has your little brother and grandpa at her house." Inuyasha answers her so far.

Kagome widens her eyes, "Your brother is looking for my parents?" She asks him. Inuyasha nods. "Yeah, your mother was looking for your father awhile ago and she hasn't gotten back yet." Kagome looks down in confusion. "What could've happened to her?" She asks to herself, than to Inuyasha. A few minutes pass by until Inuyasha speaks. "You may not believe this, but it turned out that your father is an imposter." Inuyasha looks to her sternly.

Just hearing that, made Kagome look down to her hands with her bangs covering her eyes. "I should've known. How could I be so naïve?" She murmurs. Inuyasha widens his eyes. "You were aware of this? And you didn't do anything about it?" He sits next to her. Kagome weeps. "I was, but I didn't want to provoke him, because if I did, I wouldn't stand a chance against because I was still recovering from the Barrier Spell." She explains to him.

From what she said to him was sincere. Even from she said she couldn't do anything to her father to recovering from a spell that drained her energy. "If we can get Sesshomaru to give us some information about your parents' whereabouts, you might be able to get to the bottom of this." Inuyasha gives his idea. Kagome nods. "But there's no telling how long it's going to take him to find them. If you what you say is true, I'll have no choice to face them personally." Kagome speaks her mind.

Just when Inuyasha was going to say something, his cell phone goes off. "Excuse me for a minute." Inuyasha stands up and goes into the living room where his cell phone is. Inuyasha picks it up. "Hello?" He speaks to the unknown caller. "Hey Inuyasha it's Ayame." Ayame said to him. "Oh hey. Listen, are Kagome's brother and grandpa okay with you?" He asks to her worryingly. "Rest assure, they're fine. They're not suspicious about my background." Ayame smiles back despite it's a phone and not skype. "Okay, that's good to hear. Kagome is doing okay for now. The thing she told me was that she was aware about the person who was imposing her father for awhile." He whispers to her. "Okay. Well just wait till your brother returns with whatever he finds out about Kagome's parents. There's no telling for what is going on with them." Ayame suggests to him before hanging up.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. 'Thanks a lot.' He thought sarcastically. He puts his cell back to the table where he answered it. 'But she said to me is true. I have to wait till Sesshomaru comes back.' He looks outside the window to see the skies becoming dark grey color. "Looks like a storm is coming soon." He said as he goes back into the bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: That One Person**

Sesshomaru heads straight into the shrine where he heard Kagome's mother shouted earlier. He arrives onto the shrine grounds and looks around. So far he can see a few buildings, a huge tree with a little fence around it, and a regular house in the back of the property. He sniffs the places and can detect Ai's scent coming from one of the sheds. He heads there to see if there's any traps inside there. Just when he is about to go inside a voice stops him. "Takahashi, you should know that there's no demons allowed on this property."

Sesshomaru turns to see it's Kaoru, but in a more emotionless state. Remembering what Inuyasha said earlier about getting Kagome and her family to safety, he had to thing of a way to get a hold of the man. "Funny, I don't sense a barrier around here, which made it easy for me to get here." Sesshomaru spoke nonchalantly. Kaoru comes up closer to the demon. "You should know why I'm here though." Sesshomaru adds. Kaoru keeps his distance between himself and Sesshomaru. "I assume you're here to take me somewhere for questioning." Kaoru said to him. Sesshomaru flexes his claws. "Correct. After what you have done to your own daughter, preventing her from any further detail for what she did." He said as his fingers begin to glow in a greenish color.

Kaoru widens his eyes and begins to run. "It's no use to run from me." Sesshomaru flinks his fingers and then a green line appears and heads towards the man. Kaoru turns in a different direction, hoping to get away from the line. "Nice try, but My whip will follow you wherever you go." Sesshomaru taunts as he redirects the whip in the same direction Kaoru took. Kaoru runs faster, but the whip gains up on him and surround him. "It's over." Sesshomaru simply said as the whip traps Kaoru.

The glowing whip tightens its hold on Kaoru. "You're coming with me." Sesshomaru spoke with such stoic, that alone is more than enough to Kaoru to be petrified in fear. "Where to?" He managed to asks the daiyoukai. Sesshomaru comes up closer to the back of his victim. "It's better off that you do not know our location." Sesshomaru spoke as he hits a preasure point on the nape of his neck. Within one touch, Kaoru is knocked out. Sesshomaru hauls his victim over his shoulder, and flies away to the unknown destination.

In a suburban of Tokyo, Sesshomaru makes his way home. More like the mansion. And it's the _only_ mansion in the area. The gates opens up when it spots its master returning home for something important. Sesshomaru leaps up in the air and lands onto the mansion's roof and goes inside. Normally, whenever a mansion's master returns home, the servants are to assume that there'd be a vehicle of high value pulling up to its driveway. But not this one.

Inside the mansion, Sesshomaru heads straights down the basement of the building. "My lord, did you get what you tasked to?" A middle age woman asks him. The woman has beautiful black hair with a little pony tail on her right side. Her brown eyes resemble that of oak color of its tree. "Indeed I have Rin." Sesshomaru only replies and goes into the secret room he was heading towards. The door opens up to reveal a some laboratory. "I have return with the subject." Sesshomaru tells his workers. "Right this way." One of them spokes as he gestures one of the cubicles. "Good. Let's get some information from this guy." Sesshomaru said as he straps Kaoru into the cubicle and closes it.

He backs away from the item, he snaps his fingers. The sound of snap awakens Kaoru from his unconsciousness. Kaoru looks around. "Where am I? Why am I in this thing?" He asks Sesshomaru when he spots the guy who easily defeated him. Sesshomaru keeps his cold expression towards him. "I'm in obligation to answer any of your questions. But some here will." He smugs at Kaoru.

A few seconds later, a pair of footsteps gets Kaoru attention. The figure is a bit taller than Sesshomaru. He has Sesshomaru silvery hair, but it's up in a high ponytail that reaches all the way to his knees. The facial appearances widen Kaoru's eyes. His eyes are that of golden amber color, the markings of his cheeks are jagged purple, and his eyebrows are very huge. "Inutaishou Takahashi." Kaoru spoke in a mere whisper.

Indeed, the figure arriving is none other Inutaishou Takahashi. "It's been awhile since we last met, Kaoru Higurashi." He spoke with such an expression that is hard to describe. "Where have you for all these years?" Kaoru asks another question that popped into his mind. Inutaishou raises his hand to stop him from talking. "First of all. The answer of your first question, is that you're in my laboratory. The answer to the second question to negotiate your acts of attempt to attack your own family. And the answer for your recent question is none other but to wait till you've been in this state." Inutaishou said to him as he goes to the cubicle. "And if you have any more questions about me, you're not to ask about them whatsoever."

Kaoru sighs, knowing that man outside of the cubicle is right. "So tell me Kaoru, who was behind your invisible strings?" Inutaishou asks the question. Kaoru sighs again. "It was a demon named Naraku." Kaoru simply reveals the truth so far, but not entirely. "I see. So Naraku hasn't given up trying to get a hold of your daughter. I'm surprised thought that you became his victim." Inutaishou holds his chin for a second. "And I believe there's someone else involved with Naraku's plot." He assumes as well. Kaoru nods. "Yes. Another priestess named Kikyo Miko." Kaoru answers that one. "I've heard about her recently actually." Inutaishou spoke in a stern tone. "According to my agent, Kikyo is really a fake at all. She's a fraud. Trying to mock Kagome's power."

Kaoru nods in agreement. "Yeah. When Kagome returned home from her first day of school, Kikyo followed her. Kagome sensed her presence. And Out of instinct, she cased the barrier spell on her, forbidden her from ever stepping foot on my family's shrine." Kaoru explains for what happened a few days ago. Inutaishou's expression slightly changes to disappointment, but returns back to stern. "I'm deeply disappointed in you my friend." He crossed his arms. "What do you mean?" Kaoru asks him. "What I mean is that Kagome has the right to know about the true about what her friends were trying to tell her, but you kept on intervening them from the last detail." Inutaishou tells him in a silent anger in his voice. Kaoru knew for sure that he has indeed messed up the times. "Care to explain why you did it in the first place?" Inutaishou asks his old friend. Kaoru sighs, "I was trying to protect her from her destiny." All Inutaishou does is shake his head.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Not Yet Ready**

Kaoru spoke the truth about protecting his daughter from her so-called destiny. "You thought that you were doing the right thing." Inutaishou said to him straight into his friend's eyes. Kaoru just nods for his 'yes'. Inutaishou hmms before speaking. "Well, I guess that's to be expected. It's an instinct for a parent to make sure their child go on the right path. It's no different from me as well. I mean look how my oldest son turned out to be." Inutaishou smiles as he gestures at the end of his statement.

Kaoru can clearly see where this is going. Sure on the outside of Sesshomaru, he's shows no emotion of any kind for whatever reason. But Kaoru knew that deep inside that guy does has feelings for his father, his younger half-brother. "Well, for I know how it's hard to do such things because there's a lot for our children to do before that one moment comes. But if we were to do that, we have to know where that Naraku guy is hiding." Inutaishou spoke with such wisdom.

Kaoru knew for sure that topic is brought. He definitely agrees with his friend's idea to find Naraku, get rid of him so he wouldn't interfere with their children because of what they have to do before they're ready for their future. "So how will you be able to find Naraku? It's not easy to find him." Kaoru asks Inutaishou. Inutaishou smiles, "Simple. Thanks to the chamber that you're in, we were able to go through your memories within the last 24 hours, rewind it like a recorder and find the location. It's a good thing that once that was released for our plan, we were to restore your head from Naraku's control."

Kaoru widens his eyes. He never expected that Inutaishou could pull off such a device to free his friend's mind from Naraku's control. "But for now, me and Sesshomaru will take care of the problem. But I think it's best that Kagome to come along with us as well." Inutaishou gives his idea. Kaoru gasps, "No. I will not have my daughter go with you." Kaoru protests him. Inutaishou. "You should know that Naraku isn't the only person there. There's that fraud of a priestess Kikyo. Sesshomaru and I would somehow be purified if she were to fight us. Rest assured I have a few documents that will temporality teach her certain spells. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. I'll make sure Inuyasha protects her as well." Inutaishou reassures him calmly.

Kaoru narrows his eyes. "Last time I heard. Inuyasha hasn't met you face to face ever since he was born. How will he react once he meets you?" Inutaishou nods. "You're right. Inuyasha has ever right to know every single thing about me ever since. The only thing he knows is that he found out was that I've been alive al this time. Inuyasha will be alright to understand." Kaoru just sighs in responds. "Just keep my daughter safe." He only spoke as he drops to his knees, can't come up with anything else to speak about."

Inutaishou nods. "Very well. Sesshomaru, we should get going." He turns around towards his oldest son. Sesshomaru nods with his usual expressionless eyes. "I promise that once this is over, I'll bring your daughter so she can talk to you face to face." Inutaishou spokes as he and his son leave the room.

Outside out the mansion, the grey clouds begin to rain down to the area. Inuyasha silently watches the scene calmly. He thinks it's best that Kagome is left alone until she's ready to speak more about once she straightens her thoughts. With some much to do think about this, it's going to take some time. Inuyasha's cell goes off. Before he answers it, he checks to see it's just his brother. "Hey. How are things on your part?" Inuyasha asks as he sits down on the couch. "Everything on my end is fine. I was about to find about where this Naraku fellow is hiding." Sesshomaru spoke back.

Just hearing that made Inuyasha smile. "Really. Just to be on the safe side, was it from Kagome's dad?" He assumes back. "Yeah. I got him and brought him back to the lab and read his memories within the last 24 hours." Sesshomaru said back with sastifaction in his voice. "I also want to tell you something else." He adds over the phone.

Back at the mansion, Inutaishou spots his son talking on the phone with Inuyasha. "I also want to tell you something else." He heard him said. Inutaishou walks to him with a stern look. "Don't tell him about me." He mouths to him. Sesshomaru mouths back. "Don't worry." Inutaishou keeps his face in place. "What is it?" Inuyasha asks him over the phone. "It's best that Kagome comes with us to fight Naraku, but also that fraud priestess." Sesshomaru gives his idea.

Inuyasha is surprised to hear such a thing. "Kagome is not ready to come out of my room. She's in such turmoil that she wants to be left alone until she's ready." Inuyasha protests him. "So she knows about me about getting the imposter?" Sesshomaru asks him. "Technically. But she wants to talk to her father personally. But it's best that we fight Naraku before she gets to them." Inuyasha speaks about his own idea. He doesn't want to pressure Kagome any further.

But little does Inuyasha knows is that Kagome eavesdropped the conversation. And it's very unusual for her. But if it has to do something about her, she couldn't help to listen to him. 'I'll have to find a way out of here.' She decides as she looks around the bedroom that she's currently. All she knows so far is that the room only has one window looking towards the west of the city. The only other way to leave this place is to go through the front door and it's a near impossible way to do so.

Knowing it's hopeless to leave because on move would alert Inuyasha about what's going on. 'I've no choice but to sort out my thoughts before I go to the imposter.' She concludes her decided, realizes it's absolutely useless for her to pull it off. All she can do is to take her time to sort out this turmoil, and she must do it alone, no one else is any help to her at this. Not even Inuyasha will be able to help her. Not at the least.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Back to School & Kagome's Choice**

It's been 2 days since Kagome found out that Inuyasha found out the imposter. She doesn't want to provoke Inuyasha to tell her any more detail about because she cannot really hear what the other caller is saying over the phone. For now, it's Monday morning. Inuyasha decided to take Kagome back home so she can have actual privacy to get ready for the day. Inuyasha is already dressed in his school uniform. So he has nothing else to do except to get to school. But because of Kagome not being home, she deserves to go and get anything. "After school, we're going to my brother's house for a few days." Inuyasha tells her as he lands her onto the shrine area. Inuyasha turns around over his shoulder to see Kagome in a sadden state. "But what if something happens to my family? Finding my father as the imposter is bad enough. My grandpa isn't too thrilled about staying at your brother's house. Sota isn't going to take this likely. And my mom is in danger and there's no telling what going on with her." Kagome spoke a few seconds later.

Inuyasha knew for sure that Kagome is definitely worried about her family. Knowing that her grandfather doesn't want to stay for a long at some demon's mansion. Sota is doing okay according to what Ayame told Inuyasha earlier. But for Kagome's mother. There's has to be a way to find her. But for now the only lead so far is the imposter that Sesshomaru captured a few days ago.

He decides to stay outside of Kagome's bedroom. He should be lucky that the man of the house isn't home. Oh man Inuyasha would never here the end of it. And it really did happen, he'd be banned from coming to the shrine. Just thinking of that is giving Inuyasha the shivers.

The door opens and Kagome comes out in her school uniform as well with her backpack. "Hey, you okay? You cold." Kagome asks him. Inuyasha shakes his head rather quickly. "No I'm good. Come on." Inuyasha replies as they head out the door. Once outside Inuyasha crouch down so Kagome could get onto his back. "I'd rather walk." Kagome kindly declines the offer as she wakes pass him. "It'll save us half the time to get there." Inuyasha reasons with. Kagome turns around with an uncomfortable expression. "I know, I just don't want other students to get the wrong idea about us." She explains as she then turns around and goes down the shrine stairs.

Inuyasha knows that Kagome has a point. He doesn't want that kind of attention from other students. Especially his friends. It wouldn't go well. So it's best suited that they just walk to school. He catches up to girl and they just walk in such a silence, that neither of them have anything to say each other.

At the high school, Sango and Ayame are in their homeroom talking. "So you got Kagome's little brother and grandfather at Sesshomaru house?" Sango asks her white wolf friend. "Yeah. Kagome's idea to convince Sota about something cool worked. So he has no clue about the real thing." Ayame smiles back. "Well at least they'll be safe until further notice." She adds in the end. "But what about the grandfather?" Sango asks with curiosity in her voice. Ayame takes a few seconds. "All I can say is that he was stubborn at the least. He didn't want the leave the shrine at all." Sango nods in an understanding way. "Well when it comes to such personal properties, Grandpa Higurashi doesn't want anything to happen to it." She theorizes to her. Ayame nods back.

Miroku and Koga come a few seconds after Sango's theory. "Morning ladies." Miroku greets them seductively. "Morning Koga. Miroku." Sango friendly towards Koga, but not Miroku. "Oh Sango. Don't be like that. It's not common for you to have such an attitude like this." Miroku, Sango doesn't like it when you talk to her like that." Kagome speaks to him as she gives him a Charlie horse punch on his arm. With such strength, it did really hurt. "Ow. Kagome, why are you like this?" Miroku asks as he rubs the punched arm.

"It's something you would have to find out because I'm not tell you." Kagome hmphs and takes her desk. Inuyasha sighs, "Sorry about Kagome. She's not in the best of terms so far." He said to his friend. Miroku and Koga widen their eyes to see a slap mark on his face "What could've happened to make her be like this?" Koga leans to him in a whisper. Inuyasha looks to see Ayame and Sango talking with her about girls' stuff. "It was when we left the shrine..."

 _Flashback_

 _Shortly after leaving the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome breaks the silence. "I need to go to where your brother has that imposter." She spoke seriously. Inuyasha widens his eyes. "So you know already?" He assumes, judging by how she found out. "Only half, actually." Kagome honestly as she looks up to him. "How is it that you know about this?" Inuyasha said sternly as they turn the corner. "From your phone conversation." Kagome speaks back. "The one about the imposter." Inuyasha knew this would happen eventually. "You won't do such thing." Inuyasha immediate stops her. "Why not?" Kagome asks him. "You're not going there and that's final." Inuyasha glares._

 _Out of instinct, Kagome slaps his on the face. "Don't expect me to go after the one person who imposed my father." She glares back at him as she walks up ahead. Inuyasha widens his own golden eyes. 'Why the nerve of that girl.' He twitches his eyes._

 _End of Flashback._

Miroku and Koga oohs. "Well that explains that. You're still not letting her out of her sight?" Koga asks him. Inuyasha faces his attention to Kagome. "Not at the least." He said to them with his voice with such seriousness.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Captured**

Ever since Inuyasha made his serious vow to keep a close eye on Kagome, Miroku and Koga are certain that they'd do the same for Sango and Ayame. Kagome is getting awkward about Inuyasha behavior towards her personally. 'Why is he following me? It's not like we're a couple.' Kagome thought to herself as she resumes taking notes in her science class. Then something else crossed her mind. 'Where's Kikyo' Kagome asks herself. So far today she hasn't seen her since banishing her from going into her family shrine. 'It's not that I'm worried or anything. Ever since I met her, learned about her. I became more cautious about it. It'd be as if she's watching me from some unknown shadow close by.'

The bell rings to signal the students that it's time to go home. Most of them are happy to leave the place. Even Kagome. She hurries towards her locker to swap whatever she needs for homework and what needs to be left for the next day. So far she's alone in the hallways. It'd be as if most of the students left the building before her.

As she hurries down the hall, one classroom's door is wide open, a possibility for anyone to see what's going on. Inuyasha happens to be one them. He rests his chin onto his hand with the support of his elbow on the desk. With such posture, it pretty much shows that he's bored. Even taking such notes is nothing interesting from whatever the teacher writes on the board.

As he turns his gazed towards the open door, to see something to be more interesting than the boring notes, he spots Kagome with everything she had in her arms. Confused he looked up towards the clock telling him it's 1:00 pm. 'Why would she have her stuff? It's not time to leave yet. "Takahashi." A teacher shouts out to him. Inuyasha groans. "Do I need to call your brother about your lack of your education?" He asks him with a stern. "No." Inuyasha groans. With such a respond, some of the other students snickered at him. 'I need to get out of here. But how?' Inuyasha asks himself as he pretends to pay attention to the class.

Kagome makes it to her locker. "Finally. Once I gets my stuff settled, I can go home." She smiles as she closes the door and gets to the closest exit. What she has no idea is that a particular person is waiting just for her. Kagome gets a clearer look to see who it is made her eyes widen and gasps. "Kikyo?" Kikyo casual walks up to her with a cold serene look on her face. "Hello Kagome." She greets so far. Sensing something is wrong, Kagome steps back to avoid any contact with the girl. "Why are you so scared? Last time we met, you were brave and yet stubborn to banish me from going to your shrine." Kikyo said as she looks at her fingernails. "I did that because you're nothing but a fraud. You're not even worthy to enter such a sacred place." Kagome managed to glare back to her.

Kikyo just chuckles. "Me? A fraud? Please. I'm more capable of a priestess than you. I was just naïve and you to be lucky to cast that spell on me. You did catch me off guard by surprise." Kagome is about to run away, Kikyo position her fingers. Soon enough a dome like shield holds down Kagome. "It's no use. That shield not only stops you, but leaves you blacked out." Kikyo explains how her spell works. Kagome tries to resist the spell's powers, but it was too much for her. In seconds Kagome drops to her knees and collapses onto the group. Just before her eyes are about to closed, one thing escapes her lips. "Inu…yasha…" She faints into the darkness.

Kikyo walks up to fallen girl. "If you think your friends are coming to find you, I made sure that your scent is naturalized so they wouldn't be able to really that neither of us were here at all." She said cruelly as repositions her fingers to levitate the shield and make it disappeared. Shortly after that Kikyo disappears as well. But little did she noticed, a certain person saw the whole scene.

The bell rings to end the last class of the day. "Finally." Inuyasha speaks with such annoyance in his eyes. As he gets his bag, Ayame comes in. "Inuyasha." She runs up to him. "What is it?" Inuyasha asks with concern. "It's Kagome…" She speaks after few pants. "What about her?" Inuyasha asks her. "She's been kidnapped." She speaks clearly once her breathing is in rhythm. Inuyasha as he widnes his eyes. "Who did it?" Inuyasha asks slowly and calmly. Ayame's eyes sadden. "Kikyo." She tells him.

Inuyasha's eyes widens even more. "Kikyo? How did she do it?" He grabs a hold of Ayame's shoulders. "She somehow cast a few spells. The first was dome and it knocked out Kagome. The second made it disappears and she did the same thing to herself. It's good thing I saw." Ayame explains to him. "It's a good thing your part of that agency." Inuyasha calms down. "We need to go to my brother's house." Inuyasha claims as he and Ayame get out of the school.

Koga runs to her. "Ayame. What happened?" He grabs her into his arms. "Kagome's been kidnapped by Kikyo." Inuyasha said to him. "That bitch again?" Koga raised his eye. Inuyasha just nods. "She's still angry about me taking care of Kagome ever since she casted that spell." Miroku and Sango come in as well. "That girl is nothing but a dam whore." Sango comments about her. Miroku agrees. "Alright we should go to my brother's house, and get a few answers from the imposter." Inuyasha declares as they all head towards Sesshomaru's place.

Inuyasha and his friends make it to his brother's place. Once at the door, an old man opens the door. "Why master Inuyasha, I never expected you to come." He bows to him. Inuyasha gives back a sour. "Cut the creepy, Myoga. Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha walks passed him into the mansion. Like any other mansion, there's an elegant stair case in a curved way up to the next level. But this is no time to have tour around the place. For now. "Master Sesshomaru is downstairs in his basement." Myoga answers Inuyasha's earlier question. "Good. Because I know he's not the only one down there." Inuyasha walks towards the door that goes down to the basement.

Realizing what Inuyasha said Myoga intervenes. "You will do no such thing." He gets in from the hanyou. "Are you hiding something from me, Myoga?" Inuyasha leans down closer to the butler face-to-face. Myoga sweats with a nervous express. Inuyasha cracks his knuckles. "It appears that you know something that I don't. Now spill it out." He demands in the end.

Just right before Inuyasha hits him, Miroku and Koga grab hold of his arm. "Enough, Inuyasha. It's best that we don't get informed from what Myoga is hiding from you." Inuyasha pulls his arm out of his friend's grip. "I have every right to know so I can learn from where Kagome has been taken." He reasons with him. Sango and Ayame come forth. "We all know how worried about you are for her safety. It'd be best that we wait until your brother comes out." Sango suggests him. Ayame sighs, "But there's no telling how long he'll be down there." She comments to her.

Koga nods to them. "True. It'd be down right rude of you to march down there and demand such things from him." Inuyasha narrows his golden eyes with disbelief. Knowing that Koga is right and has a point at well. But the problem is that the longer they're going have to wait for his brother to come, the more time Kagome is possibly suffering from whatever happens to her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Expected Encounter**

Inuyasha gestures his friends to a private bar somewhere in the mansion. (Don't worry. They're not going to drink any alcohol.) Getting themselves comfortable on the bar stools, Inuyasha gets behind the bar and fill in a few glasses of water for his friends.

Koga and Miroku grab their drinks and make their way towards the pool table. "I bet you $20 that I beat you." Miroku places a $20 dollar bill on one part of the table. Koga gives a smug expression. "You're on." He places his own right by Miroku's money. Miroku collects the balls from the 6 pockets and puts them in the triangle tray. Koga grabs two cue sticks as well as the cue ball. He gives one of the sticks to Miroku and then he positions himself to shoot the cue ball to break the rest of the group on the other side and the game begins.

Sango and Ayame roll their eyes. Inuyasha merely straightens up the bar like any bartender. "They're so competitive." Sango speaks her mind as she watches the guys play. "And egotistic." Ayame adds her own comment to the scene. "I'm glad I didn't bet my money on them. I don't stand a chance against them." She honestly said to Sango. Sango nods back. "Same here. They're way out of our league." She leans back as she takes a drink of water.

Inuyasha on the other hand isn't too enthusiastic about this at all. Here they are, two guys playing pool, the girls are gossiping about random stuff. And for him, he's secretly lonely. There's no telling how they have to wait until his brother comes out and gives some information they need in order to find Kagome.

About 30 minutes later the basement door opens up to reveal who it is. Inuyasha and his friends look up to see someone that neither of them have ever seen before. "Hello, Inuyasha." A deep voice greets to him. Clearly it isn't Sesshomaru. The individual comes into the light to reveal himself. Inuyasha's father, Inutaishou. One glimpse widens Inuyasha's eyes. "Father." He murmurs. He turns to his friends, giving them the expression that he and his father are to talk in private. Without another second wasted, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame gather their things a leave the bar room and straight back to their homes. Once that's settles, Inuyasha glares at his father. "Father, why? Why did you hide yourself after all this time?" Inutaishou raises his hand. "I know you're full of questions. But I'm here to help on how to get Kagome."

Somewhere in a dark, bleak place, a person is in a damp prison cell deep inside. The only thing for light to look around is a just a small candle. The next thing to know is the movements of chains. It tells that the prisoner is chained up, most likely the wrists so the prisoner wouldn't escape. The other thing to know about it is the moaning sound coming from within the cell. Giving a slightly dimmed glow of the room is more than enough to show who it is. Upon closer to see who it is, it's none other Kagome Higurashi herself. Not only is she chained up against the wall, but also gagged as well, with a large clothes shoved into her mouth, making it impossible for her to speak. She looks around despite how dim it is. 'I guess I'm trapped here. Just what is it that Kikyo's up to? It's obvious that she wants to be a true priestess, even though she's just a fraud.' She thought to herself since she's gagged.

The door opens up to reveal someone else. Kagome looks up to see it's not Kikyo but someone she hasn't seen before. "It's nice to see you're awake." The person said as it comes close enough for the dim candle light to show Kagome what it looks like. In the light the person is a guy, but an unusual looking person. He has long inky wavy hair, possibly longer that Kagome's hair. His eyes are like any human's but the pupils are that of a mahagony color. And the weird appearance is blue eye liner. Talk about creepy. "If you're curious about who I am. I'll tell you. My name is Naraku. I'm the one who has your father." He grins at her. Kagome widens her eyes. 'Why you…" She latches out in fury, trying to get a hold of the man. But the chains held her back, preventing from getting any closer to Naraku.

"I made this cell specifically for you." Naraku gestures are he waves his hand over the candle to brighten up the room. All around them is a basement. But along the walls of the room are seals. "As you can see, these seals are meant to keep you in here, and no one but me or Kikyo to get in." Naraku explains He then snaps his fingers to make something appear in the palm of his hand. Kagome looks at the thing carefully, trying to figure what it is exactly. Naraku notices that she wants to talk. He snapped his other free hand to remove the clothe out of Kagome's mouth.

Once removed, Kagome coughs a couple of times before she could say something. "Just what is that thing?" She asks him with suspition. Naraku presents his gestured hand in front of her. "What I have here, is nothing but a bottle." He answers her. Kagome doesn't seem convinced. "I bet it has a special purpose just for me?" Kagome glares at him. Naraku grins widely, "Very etude of you. Indeed, it has a special purpose just for you. However, I'm not going to tell you what it does." Naraku walks to one of the shelves and places the bottle there. "Instead of telling you, I'm going to let it show itself for what it does to you." He said as he gets to the door, and turns around to look back at Kagome. "I'll be back in a few hours. The next time I come in, you are to tell what it does to you." Naraku chuckles and slams the door behind him when he leaves the door.

Kagome tries her best to get out of the chains, but it's still no use. "I have to figure out what that bottle does, or I'll be dead for sure." She murmurs as she calms down so she can come up with another idea to get out of the chains. But little does she know is that an aura around is escaping her body and into the bottle across the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Why I Left**

Inuyasha is speechless about seeing his father for the first time in his life. He couldn't say anything to him. Not good of 'Oh how I missed you so much', Not bad of 'How could you leave me after all of these year?'. Just speechless and yet confused. Inutaishou walks up to his son. "I know, I know. You want to know _everything_ about me ever since I left. But I had no choice." He said to him as he walks behind the bar and get a glass and fill it up with water.

Inuyasha just watches him with such expression. Inutaishou takes a seat and takes a drink. "It was when you wore born…" He begins.

 _Flashback_

Inutaishou is in his office in the city of Tokyo until a phone beeps for him. He sighs deeply and presses the button. "Takahashi, here. What is it?" He asks rather impatient because he knows fully well that his wife might be in labor at any second. "Master, it's Myoga." Myoga speaks to him over the phone. "What is it, Myoga? Does it have to do with Izayoi?" Inutaishou asks his servent. "Afraid so. She's in Tokyo hospital about to give birth. I sent a ride for you." Myoga gives him the information. Inutaishou smiles. "Very well. I'll right over." He said and gathers his jacket to head towards the hospital.

In Tokyo hospital, there's more floor for such beings. From groups like humans, to demons, and everything in between. In one particular room is a woman with long black hair has been set aside because the woman sweating like crazy. As such there was Sesshomaru but at a younger age. But not only him, but another woman that resembles him. From the long silvery white hair to the crescent mark on her forehead and the magenta stripes on her cheeks. "Are you going to be okay Izayoi?" The woman asks as she lays a cool washcloth onto Izayoi's forehead. Izayoi smiles. "I am for now, Inukimi. There's no telling when the baby is born."

Myoga comes into the room. "Did you call him?" Inukimi asks him. Myoga nods. "Yes, he's on his way here." He smiles to comfort the ladies. Sesshomaru on the other hand isn't too thrilled about this at all. "Mother, why does father have to breed with his human?" He asks her rather rudely and bluntly. Inukimi glares at him. Just saying that hurt Izayoi's feelings. "Sesshomaru. Your father has a reason why he needs to do his duty as the head of the Inu clan. Mind your tongue." Inukimi scolds him quietly so she would give unwanted attention around the hospital.

Inutaishou makes it to the hospital thanks to the ride given to him by Myoga. He goes in and heads the general direction of the hospital room where his wife is. He finds the one with the name Takahashi on it. He goes in to see Inukimi, Izayoi, Myoga and Sesshomaru there. "Has the baby been born?" He asks them quickly. Izayoi shakes her head. "No not yet. It shouldn't be any longer." Izayoi rubs her swollen belly. Inutaishou walks to her as he places his own hand over hers.

All of sudden Izayoi screams in pain. The doctor comes in quickly with a few nurses behind him. "Mr. Takahashi. You get behind her. And Inukimi, you get to the other side of Izayoi. It's time to birth the baby." The demands as he and the nurses get ready to help Izayoi give birth. "What about me?" Sesshomaru asks him. The doctor looks back to him. "Myoga, take Sesshomaru and head to the waiting room." Inutaishou gives his orders. Sesshomaru groans and does what he was told.

About half of an hour later the baby's cry tells the family that the baby is born. "Congratulations you two. It's a boy." The Nurse smiles as she wraps the newborn in a blue cloth to keep him warm. "What will you name your son?" The doctor asks as he gets the birth certificate out. "Inuyasha Takahashi." Inutaishou tells him. Inutaishou and Izayoi smile at each other with a kiss and look down to the newborn. "He looks a lot like you." Izayoi smiles more as she strokes Inuyasha's hair.

Soon enough Inukimi comes back in with Myoga and Sesshomaru behind her. "Is he here?" Sesshomaru asks his father. Inutaishou nods as he gestures them to take a look at the newest addition to the family. "Sesshomaru, this is your younger brother Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looks down to the infant. "Okay." He looks disappointed. "Son, what's the matter?" Inutaishou asks him. Inukimi goes to him. "What is it?" She asks him. "He's not a full demon like us." Sesshomaru states coldly. Inukimi and Inutaishou all look at each other. "Well, you should've known that. For when one parent is a demon and the other is a human. It's highly possible that their offspring with be a half demon. Inheriting both of them." Inukimi explains to him.

All of sudden an earthquake shakes the building. "We have to get out of here!" Inutaishou shouts as he carries Izayoi who has Inuyasha in her arms. Inukimi doesn't waste another second as she gets Sesshomaru in her arms. Both Inutaishou and Inukimi transform into their dog forms and leap out of the hospital and land onto a clearing. Once landed they turn around to see the buildings of the city collapse because of the earthquake. The dogs turn back into their humanoid forms. "That was close." Inukimi said in relief. Izayoi nods back.

Inutaishou gets hit something. With so much he drops to his knees. "Inutaishou? What's wrong?" Inukimi and Sesshomaru get to him. "I don't…I don't know. I somehow got stung by something." He weakly replies as he holds the spot where it happened. Myoga turns to the spot and see it's something unsual. "It's a poison sting. I'm going to have to take care of him. There's no telling how long it's going to be." Myoga gets Inutaishou's arm around him. "But what about Inuyasha? He cannot live without him." Izayoi said to him. Myoga looks down. "I'm not sure Mi'lady. This recovery can take up to a few years for him." He said with such sadness as he takes his master to their mansion where their special treatment is.

Inukimi comes up to Izayoi. "I know how you feel about this." Izayoi nods slightly. "It's just going to take a long time for Inuyasha to live without him around. Inutaishou doesn't want him to get it too. I guess that's why he has to be far away as possible." Izayoi theorized. Inukimi and Sesshomaru head straight back to Izayoi's house just outside of Tokyo.

 _End Flashback_

Inuyasha widens his eyes. "So all you did was to stay away from me so I wouldn't get the poison?" He asks him Inutaishou nods back. "Yes. You see Inuyasha when a baby is born, they're highly vulnerable to such things that's why it was best I recovered as much and carefully as I can. I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice in the matter." Inuyasha feels about nervous to ask his next question. "So, uh. How has it been?" He asks his father. Inutaishou takes off his shirt, exposing a bodybuilder structure. Once the shirt is completely off, he turns his back to his son to show the results. On his left shoulder black is a black mark. That made Inuyasha widen his eyes. "So that's the mark of the sting?" He asks him with concern. Inutaishou nods. "Yeah. Myoga did every he could to such out the poison out of me as well making an antidote to get rid of it." Inutaishou explains as he puts his shirt back on. "Does Myoga got any clue on where that poison came from?" Inuyasha asks him. Inutaishou nods again. "Yes it was from Naraku."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Deep Connections**

Just hearing that the poison that infected Inutaishou so long ago came from Naraku, made Inuyasha widen his eyes. "So all you did was to protect us?" He assumes. Inutaishou as he takes a chug of his drink. "Yeah. People would always think that when it comes to protecting another, rather closely, not far away." He explains to him.

"So what else did you find out about Naraku while recovering?" Inuyasha asks his father curiously. Inutaishou thinks for a few seconds before answering. "What I found out about him was that he was the one who raised Kikyo, with such bad influence." He narrows his eyes. Inuyasha didn't expect that. "So Kikyo is pulling the strings on the imposter of Kagome's father?" Inuyasha guesses that fact. Inutaishou nods. "And I'll be taking you down where the imposter is being kept." Inutaishou grins as he gets out of his seat and gestures his son to follow him.

Inutaishou leads Inuyasha into the deeper part of the basement. One part that Inuyasha never knew in his time while visiting his brother for personal issues. Inuyasha can remember how everything is placed. Shelves of totes full of things, to the man cave that Sesshomaru personally goes to, to get away from all the drama. But then there's the old closet. Inutaishou takes out one of the particular books. Soon enough something causes the book shelf to open up like a door. Behind it is another staircase. "I made sure Sesshomaru didn't speak any of this to you." Inutaishou spoke sternly. Inuyasha just crosses his arm. "Well I hardly come over since Mom passed away and I had to live out on my own." He grumbles.

Inutaishou leads him down the hidden staircase to reveal a laboratory. Inuyasha has never expected this. A few scientists are doing their tasks as they are told. Inutaishou can see how much a brand new room in his own mansion would fascinate his son. "Where's the imposter?" Inuyasha looks around, trying to find the being. Inutaishou silently gestures his son towards the back. "He's here." He said a few seconds later.

Kaoru looks up from his temporary chamber. He widens his eyes to see who it is that comes towards him. "Inuyasha…" He mumbles. Inuyasha narrows his eyes with anger. "You have a lot of nerve to see me like this." Kaoru speaks up to him. Inuyasha keeps his expression. "Funny. When I first heard about you here, I never once came here at all. So you need to watch what you say about me." Kaoru nods for his foolishness. "Now tell me, where is Kagome?" He commands the man.

Kaoru doesn't say another for an answer. Before Inuyasha is about to do something rash, Inutaishou grabs hold of his arm. "Enough, Inuyasha. So far Kaoru gave us the reason why he didn't want you and your friends to know about Kikyo." Inuyasha looks at his father with confusion. "But for now, We must know where Kagome is." He turns to Kaoru seriously.

Knowing he has nothing left to hide from the two men he confesses. "She's in the High School's basement." Inuyasha and Inutaishou looked at each other before turning their sights back to the imposter. "You sure?" Inuyasha asks cautiously. Kaoru just nods. Without wasting another second, Inuyasha runs out of the lab. "He cares for her." Kaoru comments to Inutaishou. Inutaishou just smiles for how devoted his son is to the girl. "Afraid so." He chuckles.

Back in the room where Kagome is being held prisoner, the bottle's glow brightens a bit more with each passing minute. And with such change, Kagome's becomes weaker. In such a phase, her eyes droop down, blurring her vision. It'd be as if something got into her and do terrible things from the inside. Even her eyes have lost the irises, as if she's hypnotized. A sound of door opening alerts her as she tries to clear her vision. "Who's there?" She asks in mere whisper.

The figure brightens the room to show it's Kikyo. "Well, well, well. I never expected someone like you would come out of nowhere and could get a hold of a particular person that I loved so much." Kikyo said to her as she walks towards the bottle. "Do you know what this does?" She asks as she shakes it. Kagome looks at it carefully. "That bottle is absorbing my spiritual powers." She gives her answer. Kikyo smiles wickedly. "That's right. And once this bottle is full, the powers it absorbed from you will turn me into a true priestess not a fraud that you and friends keep on referring me." She spoke with a glare and puts the bottle down.

Judging by the amount so far, the bottle is half way full. "Seeing how much it got from you it's been about 4 hours so far. Just another 4 hours should be more than enough to completely drain your powers." Kikyo gives her observation. Just when she is about to leave, Kagome spoke something. "You once had powers too, didn't you?" That was more than enough to make Kikyo turn around with a sour look, as if Kagome knows something that Kikyo herself doesn't know herself.

Inuyasha runs towards the school that Kaoru confessed earlier. "For all the places to take Kagome. It had to be at the school." He murmurs as he runs as fast he could since he's in his human disguise for now. He sees the building up ahead. "There." He simply said as he sprints faster. He sees the gates of the school closed with a lock of some key code and chains. He stops to take a look around. He knows fully well with the gates closed, no one is to enter the school grounds. No matter what.

But that isn't going to stop him. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru calls from around the corner of the street. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks rather rudely. He's not in the mood for more lectures from his own brother. "He's not alone." Another voice calls to him. Inuyasha turns the other direction to see Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame walking behind him. "So are you just going to stay here and gauk at the school, or do you want us to help you get into the school?" Ayame asks him as she pulls a card. Inuyasha knew immediately what that card is. "The master key." He assumes. Ayame nods with a smile and swipes the card down the slot, opening the gate, thus letting Inuyasha and his friends to get into the school.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: What I Once Was**

After hearing those words that came from Kagome's mouth, made Kikyo pause for a moment. She turns around with the most soured yet sadden face she ever given. "Yes. I was once a true priestess. Just like you." She admits to Kagome. Kagome can feel how sadden Kikyo really is. Right in front of her was she was told earlier by her own friends that she was nothing but a fraud. But there's two sides of Kikyo's story. One side that could be true. And one side that could false. So far, for what Kagome was told could possibly be false. But she'd be uncertain to make sure it's really true at all.

"Then how is it that you become like this?" Kagome asks boldly. Kikyo sighs and walks up towards her. "It was the day I first discovered them…"

 _Kikyo's Flashback_

 _Kikyo is in the forest of her country home, gathering herbs for her family. Just as she is about to go around the cliff, a boar comes out with anger in its beady eyes. Kikyo gasps and tries to run. Up until she gets her foot caught in a uproot and trips her down. Just when the boar is about to pounce on her, Kikyo reaches her hands out and unnoticedly blast pink spiritual powers onto the animal. Kikyo opens her eyes to find the animal is burned and weakened. "Sorry." She simply said and goes home._

 _An older woman comes running down to her. "Kikyo. Are you okay?" She asks her. Kikyo nods, "Yes, mother." Kikyo responds as she gives her mother the herbs. Her mother, Kaede looks at her daughter carefully. "Kikyo, can I ask you something?" Kaede kneels down. Kikyo nods. "Do you get that feeling in order to protect yourself from something?" Kaede starts off. Kikyo thinks back when that boar tried to attack her. "All I did was that I stretched my hands then the next thing I knew was that I found the boar burnt." Kikyo honestly answers the question._

 _Kaede sighs sadly. "I knew this day would come." She said to her daughter. "What are you talking about?" Kikyo asks as she takes hold of her mother's hand. "Kikyo, you're no ordinary human." Kaede begins the confession. "You're a priestess, my dear." Kikyo looks down to her daughter seriously._

 _End of Kikyo's flashback_

After the story Kikyo sits down on one the chairs in the room with such a sad look. "Oh, Kikyo. I had no idea about your past. I'm so sorry." Kagome said with pity. Kikyo turns her sight to the girl with a so-called-look of uncertainty. "I really didn't mean to be mean to you when we first met." She apologizes nonchalantly. "Was that why you wanted to test to see rather or not I was priestess myself?" Kagome asks her nervously. Kikyo nods back. "I just wanted to make sure you're a pure-blooded priestess." She tells Kagome softly. Kagome wanted to believe this conversation. But there's something that doesn't add up. How is it that Kikyo accused a fraud of a priestess? If so, then how did she become like this in the first place?

"It wasn't long until I lost them." Kikyo looks down in more sadness. Kagome didn't expect this. "How was it that you lost them all of a sudden?" Kagome asks Kikyo curiously. Kikyo stood up and goes to the shelf that has the bottle containing Kagome's spiritual powers. She puts her onto the rim, "It wasn't long after my mother told me about my heritage…"

 _Kikyo's second flashback_

 _It was night time and Kikyo is sleeping in her bedroom. Kaede is in her own room, right next to her daughter's. Kaede is reading a book about the history about the priestess, how they became extinct over the years. All of a sudden a bomb attacks the house. The blast immediately woke up Kikyo. "Mommy!" She runs towards her mother. Kaede does the same thing to make sure Kikyo is safe from what it was that attacked them. Just when they were about to into each other arms, a blast of miasma separates them. "Mommy!" Kikyo screams as she feels that something grabbed her from behind. "Kikyo!" Kaede shouts as she concentrates her own spiritual powers to purify the miasma. The light brightens the room and shows the new person who has Kikyo. "Oh no! Not you." Kaede glares at the person. Kikyo struggles as she tries to get a hold of the hands. The person removes the miasma that has covering himself and Kikyo in his hand "Well, Kaede it's been awhile hasn't it?" The person said darkly to her. "Release my daughter at once, Naraku." Kaede commands the person. "Now why would I do that? From the looks of this brat, she has spiritual powers. More power than you. Seeing that the older you get the weaker your spiritual powers become." Naraku informs the mother._

 _Just when Kaede is about to use a spell on them, Naraku uses Kikyo as a shield. "Don't be too hasty. You don't want to hurt your daughter now do you?" Naraku taunts her. Kaede knew fully well that this guy is not to mess around with. Even with such powers that he has, she's no match against him. "What do you want with my daughter?" Kaede asks the man. "Simple. I came here abduct and force her to be my slave." Naraku answers casually. "I will not tolerate the way you make my daughter do your bidding." Kaede angrily shouts back. Naraku raises his one eyebrow. "If you don't want me to have your daughter as my slave, then there's something else." He offers to her. Kaede looks at him carefully to make sure she doesn't mess this one up. "What is it that you want then?" She asks him. Naraku takes his free hand grabs hold of Kikyo's head. "I'll have your daughter, but in exchange, she must give her powers to me." Naraku demonstrates as he pulsates his body along with Kikyo's and then a bottle comes out Kikyo's body full of her spiritual power. With such impact, Kikyo couldn't help but to scream in pain._

 _"Kikyo! Naraku put her down now!" Kaede shouts as she tries to get close enough to stop Naraku from taking Kikyo's bottle. "Oh I will put her down. As long we have an agreement." Naraku chuckles as the bottle flies into his hand that was on the girl's head. Kaede was really looking forward to teach her the ways of the priestess. But then all of sudden this maniac came here to use Kikyo against her in exchange to take her spiritual powers. "You win." Kaede drops to her knees. Naraku's smile grows. "I knew you get to see things my way. I'll be keeping a hold on this. But there may be a way to get them back." Naraku said as he throws the girl to the mother. "What?" Kaede asks him as she cradles Kikyo in her arms. "Later in life, Kikyo must do the same thing I did to her; use a bottle like this one, and use it to absorb another's priestess spiritual powers. If she succeeds, she can have not only hers but the captive's powers as well." Naraku explains to Kaede._

 _Kaede widen her eyes. "I will not inform her any of this." She shouts at the man. Naraku shrugs his shoulders. "Suit yourself. Eventually she will ask on how she lost her spiritual powers in the first. But she mustn't who did and how she is to get them back." Naraku surrounds himself and disappears before Kaede's widen eyes._

 _End of Flashback_

Kikyo finishes her story. "So now you know why I had to go all this way, in order for me to get my powers back, along with you own." Kikyo said to Kagome. Kagome shakes her, "No, Kikyo. This isn't the answer. You can't go through with this. What about your mother? What would she say if she saw you doing this?" Kagome asks in plead. Kikyo only should a sad smile, "My mother was aware about this. She had no choice but let me do what was necessary for my sake. It wasn't long until she passed away. The only thing she did for me was to lend me her remain spiritual powers so I would have a better chance to end Naraku's sick game sooner." She stands up and leaves the door. Leaving Kagome think about Kikyo's motives a bit more.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Trivial Pursuit**

Once Inuyasha and his friends entered the school building, it wasn't the same the last time they were there. Unlike the boring hallways with doors into different classrooms, and the lockers for each student to have. There are six portals in a hexagon shape. "Just what is this place?" Inuyasha said with a sickening feeling. Miroku looks around, "It'd be as if we were sent into a trap of some sort." He analyzes the place. Ayame is frightened a little, but quickly calms down, not to worry any of her friends. Sango is in the same manner as well. Sesshomaru on the other hand isn't fazed by the looks of this place.

"Welcome to the school's Trivial Pursuit." A voice gets their attention. Soon enough a monitor appears out of thin air. Then it turns on to show who is was that greeted the visitors. "That's Naraku." Sesshomaru simply specifies to the group. "Indeed I am. I am known as Naraku. And I'm the one who imposed Kagome's father, Kaoru Higurashi to get a close enough grasp on her powers. But Sesshomaru here managed to capture the imposter and question him. It wasn't long until I had Kikyo to do my other bidding." Naraku speaks to them in suck wickedness.

Inuyasha closes his hand. "Where is Kagome?" He demands the guy. Naraku snaps his one hand and then pops out another monitor. The monitor shows Kagome. "Kagome!" Sango shouts in dread. "As you can see, Kagome is indeed in this building. In the cell that she's in, there's a bottle that's been absorbing her spiritual powers. Little by little. If you fools can get through my Trivial Pursuit, I'll give you access to the cell and rescue Kagome." Naraku explains for what's going so far.

Just seeing Kagome in that state is sickening in Inuyasha's stomach. He had to remain calm or else his demon will go haywire and it's not a pretty sight to see. "Shall we learn about the rules?" Naraku gets Inuyasha's attention, and his buddies. "What rules?" Koga shouts to the man. Naraku chuckles, "As you all can see are six portals. They're all part of the game called Trivial Pursuit." He tells them. "Trivial Pursuit?" Inuyasha asks him. "It's a general board game that each play player take turns on asking a series of questions based on the space of the board. There are six categories: Sports, Geography, Entertainment, Science, History, and Art. The portals are not labeled so there's no telling which of the categories will be once you pass through." Naraku explains more about the general knowledge.

"I prefer that each of you to pick your portal and prepare yourself for the craziest trivia game you ever played." Naraku suggests to them. Sango and Ayame took his advice and get into one of a portal. Miroku and Koga do the same thing. Before Inuyasha takes his spot, Sesshomaru takes hold of his shoulder. "There's no telling for this guy is up to. Just be careful." Sesshomaru whispers to him. Inuyasha nods back. They both get in front of the last empty portals.

Sango

Upon entering, Sango finds herself in a regular classroom with just one desk. "I guess that desk is for me." She said to herself as she takes a seat in it. Once sat, the lights turn on and to reveal what's in front of Sango. "Sango. One of the greatest students of the school, you're going to start with this Category; Art." A female voice spoke through the speaker. Sango groans, 'Oh god, I hate art.' She thought mentally.

Ayame

Ayame finds herself in the gymnasium of the school. "Miss Ayame. Full of determination for all your years here, this is your category; Sports." A male voice said to her. Ayame sighs. 'Great. Sports wasn't my best suit.' She said in her head. She looks around to find different stations of each sport that school ever taught to the students. The male voice calls, "Pick your station." Ayame sighs 'Might as well deal with it.'

Koga

Koga looks around to see that he's in a classroom, but it has few different instruments for projects and experiments. "Oh no." He groans. "You have entered your category; Science." The female voice tells him. 'I always hated Science.' Koga confesses in his head. "So Koga, I hear that you're a slacker when it comes to science." The voice tells him. Koga looks around. "Did you hear that from another student who knows my background?" He asks the voice. "Nope, I have the capability to read your mind." The voice responds in a giggling manner.

Miroku

Miroku comes out of his portal to find his somewhere he has never been before. From the looks of it, it's a nice elegant hallway. He walks cautiously. "Where am I?" He asks out to anyone who can respond back to him. "You choose Entertainment, Miroku." The male voice spoke to him. Up ahead Miroku sees a door. He takes the handle and pulls it to see what's inside. Inside is a movie theater. Like any movie theater, there's the big screen, aisles of seats, and the projector from high above the seats. Miroku smiles big. "Sweet." He cheers as he runs up the stairs and takes a good spot.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru casually walks around a museum. "I assume this category is History?" He speaks coldly. "Indeed it is." The female voice speaks back to him. Like any museum, there's displays of historical sights of what happened in the past and how it is something to memorize. From documents from famous people to the documentaries on video as such. 'Hn, this will be simple.' He said in his mind confidently.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha comes out of the portal he went through and ends up in a room. "Where am I?" Inuyasha asks as he looks around. "That's a good question. Where are you? Why you're in the room based of your category; Geography." The voice tells him. Inuyasha couldn't help but to keep his face serene. 'Alright. All about location.' He looks down to his feet to find it painted on the world. "So I take it that this floor will be part of the game?" He shouts out to the voice. "Indeed it is. So let's get started." It spoke back to the boy.

"So are you ready to take on the Trivial Pursuit?" The voices ask each of their players. A scene of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru appear in a hexagon shape. "I'm ready." They all shout to their speakers and begin the game.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Sango vs. Art**

Sango is in her assigned seat in the room she walked through. "Now, Sango. How good are you in art?" The female voice asks her. Sango looks around to see that the room is literally empty with not even a teacher's desk, nor supplies. "I'm okay with it." She tells the voice. "That's okay. We have our strengths and weaknesses." The voice assures as the light expands from the center of the room to the entire area. Once it brightened up, the room is stacked with art supplies. "Since you once said that you're okay with art, it wouldn't hurt to quiz you on the basics." The voice as a table set of different colors in their own individual bowls. "What's this?" Sango asks. "Well we're going start art 101. Maybe you can show me for which colors make what." Sango is somehow unsure on how this is going to go. A paintbrush pops on in front of her. "Now, Sango, what two colors make orange?" The voice starts off the quiz.

Sango looks carefully for each bucket containing a single color. Thinking back when she was child, she had to learn the basics of the color wheel. From what her teacher told her was that in the color wheel, whatever color is in between the primary colors is the mixture of both. Grabbing her paint brush she takes a small dip into the red and puts it into the bowl of water. Upon contact the red spreads around the water completely. The next color she picks is the yellow. She does the same thing she did with the red and the you go. Once the yellow paint got into the red water, it turned orange. And that was the answer for the first question.

The voice cheers, "Well done, Sango. Now for question two…" It spoke as the water returns back to normal. "What colors make green?" it asks in the end. Sango dips her paint brush into the yellow, and drips it into the clear water. She dips her brush into the blue bucket and drips into the yellow water. Like she expected it turned green. 'Too easy I guess.' She thoughts to herself. "Correct. Now this one is going to be a tough one." It said as the water turns clear once again. "What colors make brown?" It asks the girl. Upon hearing that, Sango groans quietly. For what she knows in her life, there was a project about making that color at all. Even in the color it didn't have that color. "Okay I have to think this through." She said as she looks at each bucket of paint. She then came up with an idea. "It's a three-way mixture." She smiles as she starts off with the blue and yellow to make green. She then dips her brush in the red bucket and drips it into the green water. And voila, the water turned brown.

Sango smiles wider with satisfaction in her eyes. "Very impressive." It said. "But now we have to know art history." It spoke seriously this time. The table with the buckets and such disappears. Afterwards the walls are full of paintings and drawings. "So Sango, how much do you know the artists of these paintings?" It asks her. Hearing that question immediately twitches her eyes. "Judging by your reaction to this, it proves that you're lacking on such a thing." It speaks to her nonchalantly. Taking that as an offensive, Sango restore her expression. "So what if I lack on this. It wouldn't hurt to learn it over again." A few seconds of silence pass by, "Alright if you say so. Then let's get down to it." It speaks.

The room digitally turns to the first painting. It's a woman in a lovely position with a smile. "So Sango, what is this painting, and who did it?" The voice asks her. Sango thinks back for a few seconds, making sure not to waste any time. "The painting is the Mona Lisa. It was painted by Leonardo da Vince." The bell dings. "Correct. But where is the real painting? For there's only one place in the world where the original is in?" The voice asks her. "The painting is located at the Musee du Louvre in Paris, France." Sango answers the question rather quickly than usual.

The next painting is a peculiar one. It looks like its scene is in the middle of the night with spirals of different shades of blues and blacks. "So then what is this painting?" Sango had to think this thoroughly. Seeing the stars in the background made her realized what the painting is. "It's Starry Night by Vincent van Gogh." The bell dings. "Nice done." The next painting became the easiest one Sango could ever know. "The Scream. And its painter is Edvard Munch,"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Athletic Showdown**

Ayame isn't too thrilled about finding herself in the gym. "Ayame, why are you so worried. You should be thrilled about being here?" The voice said sweetly to her. But that's not enough to convince her otherwise. "Thrilled? I've always hated gym. I just did whatever I did to get good grades." Ayame sneers to wherever the voice is coming from. The voice merely chuckles, "Well I don't blame you. I assume you weren't the only one who hated such a class. There were other students who weren't good in gym. They were best prefer in the other classes they're in." The voice assures her. Soon the gym's middle in opening to pop a volleyball. "But let's see how you are in the common sports." It said. Ayame spots the volleyball by her. "So Ayame, what is the first thing you do when beginning volleyball?" The voice asks her.

Ayame picks up the ball. Thinking back the last time she played. "The player who is in the back of the court is to serve the ball to the other side and call out 'service.'." Ayame gives her answer. "Well done." It said. "Please demonstrate how it's done." It tells her. Ayame readjusts her hold on the ball. She throws in the air, and once it's in reaching distance, she slaps her ball to the other side as the ball goes over the net. "Nicely done." Then all of a sudden a few players appear in the gym. "Rest assured. This is part of your next question. For when you serve the ball, what happens next?" It asks the girl.

The other players stay in their position and not looking at her, which could make her uncomfortable. "The players on the other side prepare themselves to send the ball back to my side." Ayame gives her answers confidentially. "And how exactly is that done?" The voice asks the next question. "Once the ball makes it to the other side, one player bumps the ball to pass it to the next player in the front. Afterwards the next player sets the ball over her head to give the following answer player next to her to strike the ball down to the ground." Ayame gives the answer. "Nicely done. And how is it that the team get their points. Ayame looks around the volleyball court. "There's two ways to get points for the team. The one way is when the player strikes the ball to the other side, it must remain inbounds to get the points. The second way is when the ball hits any part of the net, either straight into it or onto the rim on top." Ayame smiles as she gives her answer. The bell dings. "Well done, Ayame. It seems you know your volleyball information really well." The voice tells her nicely. Ayame sighs in relief. "But now it's time for soccer." Ayame twitches her eyes. 'Oh ground.' She thoughts bitterly. "Let me guess, you wanted me to start with a sports that only allows the hands. And now you want the next sport that only allows me to use my feet." She crosses her arms to the voice, not even knowing where exactly it's coming from.

Then a spot on the ceiling by the scoreboard opens up. Then comes down a person in a chair as well as a microphone. Turns out the person is a female with brown hair and blue eyes. "I was getting tired of being up there. Anyway, I'm Sastuki and I'll be your opponent in soccer." She said. Soon enough their wardrobe changes into soccer gear. "So Ayame, let's see how good you are in soccer." She tells Ayame. Then a soccer ball appears in between. The game sounds buzzes. "Let's go." Satsuki calls as she kicks the ball and steer it towards Ayame's side of the field for where the goal is.

By playing soccer, Ayame proved that she's more formidable than she thought. Soon enough she beats her opponent with 3 goals while her opponent Satsuki only had 2. Upon each sport that Ayame had to get through was beyond Satsuki's expectations of it. She demolished every possible sport out there. From One-on-One basketball, to tennis, to hockey, and everything in between.

The buzz sounds. "Well Ayame, you have proven yourself worthy to gain access to the room where Kagome has been imprisoned in." The voice tells her as one of the gym door opens up to let Ayame leave the gymnasium. Ayame smiles and runs out. Once out she find herself in front of the door of Kagome's prison. Seeing that no one is here, "Looks like I'm the first one here." She said to herself.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Koga & Science**

Koga is in a science lab. "Oh no." He groans as he sees the instruments of beakers and other objects for the subject. "Don't try to hide it Koga. You're not bright when it comes to science." The male voice tells him. "So what? It wouldn't hurt to try something with it for a change." Koga replies with anger in his blue eyes. "Like any guy, your ego is the most exposed when it comes to such stuff. But enough of that." The light turns on in one corner of the room. "Why don't we start off with Astronomy." The voice tells him. Koga sighs and walks over there. "Okay so how are we going to do this?" Koga asks suspiciously. "You first task of the Astronomy round is to match the names of the planets." The voice gives the directions. The wall changes into a huge image of the planets. The little table in front of Koga with tags of each of the planets. "Now Koga, all you have is to match the names of the planets on the wall." The voice repeats itself.

Koga looks down at each piece of paper with a planet's name. He looks up to see the wall is an image of the Solar System. He picks one up and places the obvious one first, Earth. "Nicely done. But I take it you already knew that." The voice said to him. Koga just rolls his eyes and takes the paper with the name Venus on it. He remembers that Venus is the brightest planets so he looks at the image and spots it. "Correct." The voice simply said. Koga goes for Jupiter and places in onto the spot where the largest planet is. He picks up Mars and places its spot. Then Mercury, then Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus. "Nicely done." It said to the guy. "Hold on! There's something missing." Koga calls out. There were a few seconds of silence until the voice spoke. "What seems to be the problem?" It asks him. Koga goes to the table where the papers were. "We're missing a planet here." Koga tells it. "Ah you mean Pluto? Yes. Sadly it's no longer part of the Solar System anymore." The voice said with sadness. The image turns to the lone Planet Pluto. "After observing Pluto's revolution around the sun, it crossed over Neptune's obit. Not only that, it's revolution isn't the same way as the other planets." The voice said so far as the image turns into a video to prove its information. "Pluto needed to have these three things. Number one, it must orbit around the sun. Which is true. Number two, it must be mostly round. That's true as well. But number three is what preventing Pluto to be a 'true' planet of the solar system. The third fact is that it needs to have "cleared the neighborhood" of its orbit." It explains to Koga.

Koga is now confused on that. "What do you mean "It needs to have 'cleared the neighborhood' of its orbit?" He asks the voice. The footage turns to the Pluto and other objects close to it. "As planets form, they become the dominant gravitational body in their orbit in the Solar System. As they interact with other, smaller objects, they either consume them, or sling them away with their gravity. Pluto is only 0.07 times the mass of the other objects in its orbit. The Earth, in comparison, has 1.7 million times the mass of the other objects in its orbit. Any object that doesn't meet this 3rd criteria is considered a dwarf planet. And so, Pluto is a dwarf planet. There are still many objects with similar size and mass to Pluto jostling around in its orbit. And until Pluto crashes into many of them and gains mass, it will remain a dwarf planet." The voice explains the information and facts about Pluto's lack.

Koga crossed his arms. "Well, that's pretty sad to hear that. Here we had a new planet to add to the solar system, but as the years went by, they got into deeper waters to find that out." He comments.

Then all of a sudden the image of Pluto is replaced by the Periodic Table. "Alright. Enough with Astronomy, now it's time to see how you are in Chemistry." The voice speaks to the guy. However, the Periodic Table is blank. All there is, is the positions of each element. Just looking at it made Koga twitch his eye. 'Oh shit.' He thought bitterly. "Don't worry, Koga. I'll take it easy on you." The voice assures him. Koga on the other hand isn't convinced. "What do you have in store for me?" He asks out loud, knowing that the voice can read his mind. "The first question is this: What are the six noble gases that make the right side of the Periodic table?" The question asks him. Koga looks up at the board to look directly at the right end of the chart. "If you can name 4 out of 6 of them, I'll let you pass this round." The voice tells him. Koga sighs deeply. "Helium, Xenon, Neon, and Krypton." Koga gives his answer. "Nicely done. The other two are Argon, and Radon." The voice gives the other missing information.

The periodic Table turns to the human body. "I know for sure you were taught about the human body so let's start off with the basics, the systems." The human body turns to a system of red and blue lines going all over the body, the hands, and feet. "What is this system and what does it do?" The voice asks him. "That's the circulatory System. Its purpose is to transfer blood from the heart to all course of the body." Koga answers the question. The bell dings. "Indeed that's correct." The human body turns to a different sight, of bones. "What's this system?" It asks. Koga rolls his eyes. He crosses his arms. "That would be the skeletal system." Koga grins for his answer. "Good, and what is the largest bone in the skeleton?" The voice asks him. The image adds an arrow pointing to where his thigh is. "The largest bone is the femur." He gives his follow up question.

"Excellent." The image changes to something that Koga is bashful to see. "So then tell me Koga, what system is this?" The voice teases him. With his cheeks in pinkish color, "It's the reproductive system." He murmurs, too much to his embarrassment. "Ok speak up because I couldn't hear you the first time. "The Reproductive system." He repeats. "Nice. So what kind of purpose does this system do?" The voice asks him. "Well the males have penises and they have this adrenaline to have sex with females because of their hormones. While the girls on the other hand have their ovaries to be fertilized by a sperm to make a baby. But if it doesn't then it will…" The lights changes. "Ok we all get it." Koga sighs in relief. "I'm done here. I deserve to pass on through." He tells the voice.

Soon enough the room's lights turn on and a door appears. "Just go through there." The voice tells him. Koga didn't waste another second and opens the door and closes it behind him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Knowing Japan's Past**

Sesshomaru takes his surrounding carefully. Seeing how the museum room is full of important information to know what happened over time. "Sesshomaru, got any idea on How Japan came to be?" The voice asks him through the speakers. The one exhibit appears in front of him. "From about 15 million years ago, Japan was part of the mainland of Eurasia. But as time went by, there were tectonic plates push Japan away from the mainland thus creating the Sea of Japan." Sesshomaru tells the speaks his answer. "Interesting, and what are the three plates that did the formation?" The voice asks its next question. Sesshomaru looks back to the structure of the islands. "The plate far west is the Asia plate, then there's the Philippines Plate on the southeast of the islands. And then there's the Pacific Plate out east." Sesshomaru gives his next answer.

"Impressive. And when there are such plates colliding to each other, what phenomenon happens in such an area?" The voice asks a short time later. Sesshomaru thinks back on how terrible Japan went through over the years. "Earthquakes. And some that have the magnitude over 7.5 of the Richter Scale are capable enough to cause tsunamis to other parts of the Pacific Ocean." He gives off what he knows so far. "You should know that tsunamis aren't the only thing that happen after an Earthquake. What are the others?" The voice said to him.

Sesshomaru had to relieve his times back school in his Earth Science classes. Throughout his times, his teacher told him was this, "Earthquake can cause not only tsunamis, but it can also cause, volcanic eruptions, landslides, and avalanches, floods from them." He explains to him.

The time lapse fast forwards proving that he's answer is indeed valid. "How the Japan get its language?" Sesshomaru keeps his cold expression. "Not much of how its language came to be. All we know is that the Old Japanese was formed in the here. Rumor has it that was created from the Chinese documents form the 3rd century. But a few records of a few words of Japanese didn't appear until the 8th century. The Chinese language had a big influence from its vocabulary and phonology of the Old Japanese." He speaks in such intellect within his voice. "And such, its kanji symbols are from the Chinese, but they also use letters for other foreigners to pronounce them." He adds a bit more.

All of a sudden, the country's flag appears. "So tell me Sesshomaru, what does the flag of Japan symbolizes." The voice asks him. Sesshomaru rolls his eyes. It's not really hard to understand what the flag is known for. "The red circle in the middle is to represent the sun. According the Japanese mythology, the sun is from the goddess, Amaterasu's descendent Emperor Monmu. According to legend they believe that Japan is the one to see the sun first than the others behind it." Sesshomaru gives his belief answer.

The time lapses again. "And what involvements has Japan been a part of?" That question was the hard part for Sesshomaru to answer. "Just tell me what you think Japan was known over the years." The voice tells him to cheer him up. "All I know is that Japan didn't want to part of anything around the world. It was mostly because it would say be called an Isolated country. But over time, it was part of WWI." Sesshomaru explains to the voice.

That was pretty much true about Japan's involvement with the rest of the world. "What about WWII?" The voice asks Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru frowns for this answer isn't going to a pleasant one. He sighs, "On December 7, 1941 is was known as the darkest day in the history from the American's side. What Japan did was attack Pearl Harbor in American's naval base of Hawaii. The reason they attacked was because is was a preventive strategy add by the Japanese government to put a hold on the unnecessary influence of U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt." He deepens his frown the further he answers the question.

There was a footage of the attack on Pearl Harbor. Just watching that, keep Sesshomaru frowning, knowing fully well how foolish Japan really was at that time. "And what details were there?" The voice asks him. Sesshomaru is beginning to get quite annoyed with this stuff. "I know you're desperate to get through with this. I'll tell you what. If you can give me three details on this one, I'll let you go free." The voice wagers the stoic boy.

Thinking long and hard, the voice has a point; each friend of his have taken different portals in order to get to Kagome. But in reality, they've been forced to waste time for the enemy to take advantage of them. But that ends. As in right now. "One detail about that attack was that Japan was eager to take control of Asia, but the Americans didn't allow it. So they came down to two options; either to fight for control of stay silent." Sesshomaru gives his first detail. "The second one was that America wanted Japan to withdraw from north Indo-China." He speaks the next. And now for the last one. "The Japanese were on their way to emerge as the strongest naval power, but America stood in its way. So Japan wanted to their competitor and earn the title." Sesshomaru finishes his list.

All of a sudden the room adds a door. "You have proven yourself as an intellectual individual. And for such success, you are permitted to leave." The voice tells him. Sesshomaru goes to the door. Opens it up and goes in. Once through, it leads him to the hallway, where he smells a familiar scent. Not wasting another second, he follows it.

A/N: Sorry if my knowledge of Japanese History was off. This is pretty much I could come up with to write down for this chapter. I wasn't taught that much in my school years. Mainly is was focused on ancient parts of the continent of Europe and such. Afterwards we went through the imperialism from England and the industrial, and then the worlds. What I remember from what my teacher told me was that ever since America came into existence, the first president George Washington told us not to get involved into the rest of the world. And sadly we didn't listen to him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Location, Location, Location**

Inuyasha couldn't pick the right spot on where to stand at. "So how are we going to do this?" He asks the voice. Soon enough the floor is turned into a map of Japan. "It's going to go like this. From start to finish, we'll be testing how much you know our own country. Each level will take you somewhere else around the world." It explains the rules so far. "All right I'm ready." Inuyasha calls out. The lights dim down towards the middle. "Ok Inuyasha question 1. What is the capital of Japan?" The voice asks him.

Inuyasha shows a smug look, "Well obviously it's Tokyo." He gives the first answer. The bell dings three times. "Well done. Now question 2: What are the four main islands that form Japan?" The voice asks him. Inuyasha looks down to the map to see it in its land view. He looks down to the southern part of the country. "The one most south is Kyushu Island." He gives one part of the answer. He looks up to the next on up north of Kyushu. "The second one is Shikoku." He speaks and goes up to the bigger one above it, "The third is Honshu." He smiles, "And the last one is Hokkaido." He tells the voice. "Very impressive. All right now for question 3. What is the tallest mountain in Japan?" It asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha just rolls his eyes. "Mt. Fuji." He gives the answer.

Soon enough the image of Japan is sent somewhere is North America. "Alright Inuyasha, let's see how much you know about North America." The voice tells him at the continent change its image. "So Inuyasha, can you tell me the three largest countries in North America are?" Inuyasha looks carefully at the image. Looking from north to south. He takes a magic pen and writes down the answer onto it. 'The one on top is Canada. The one below is the United States of America. And just south of it is Mexico.' He thinks for his answer. The bell dings, "Well done. I never thought you'd be able to pull it off." The voice compliments. Inuyasha just cross his arms. "I knew that because I study everyday at school." He proudly spoke.

The image changes to Europe this time. "If you think you say is true, let's test that." The voice tells him. A little table appears with pieces of paper of each country of Europe. "Let's see how good you are in Europe's countries. Inuyasha looks down to the pieces of paper and picks on up that says 'Ireland.' He looks back up to the image. He places the piece onto the spot where he thinks Ireland is located. He picks up England and does the same thing until the hard ones were left on the table.

Looking back to the image he had to think really hard on which pieces of paper goes where. "Not too shabby, Inuyasha. I have to admit that you pretty much know most of the countries in Europe." It spokes a few moments later. "I'll tell you what. If you can just put one of the remaining pieces of paper onto the image, I'll let you pass this round." It offers. Inuyasha narrows his eyes, "And if I fail?" He questions. "Then you'll have to do it over again." The voice answers back.

Inuyasha looks back down to see which piece of paper would be the easiest one. Once of his choices are Austria, Hungary, Estonia, Denmark, Switzerland, Greece, and Poland. Thinking back to the times he had to study that one test that was mainly about the European countries, he picks up Poland. He puts it east of Germany.

The bell dings again. "Amazing Inuyasha. Time to find out about your African geography." It speaks. But this time Inuyasha groans, 'Not good. In all my times in school, we only know Egypt and nowhere else in Africa.' He thought to himself. "Seems to me that you lack about African Geography." The voice tells him. "So? It wouldn't hurt on trying." Inuyasha answers to it. "Very well. Let's begin."

Like before the image turns into Africa, with a little table with pieces of paper with countries from there. Like he thought before, he found the paper with the name Egypt and puts it onto its rightful spot. HE looks back to the table and picks up a few more. Taking his time, knowing that there's such a short time until Kagome's spiritual powers has been absorbed completely. He takes a deep breathe and instinctively places each one onto the spot where he thinks is right. After putting the last one onto the image, he takes a step back to look. The bell dinging surprises him. "Unbelievable. Never have I ever expected, you pulled it off." Inuyasha opens his eyes to see that the voice is speaking the truth.

The image changes once again to South America this. It's hard to memorize countries in that continent because during his years in school, they never once focus in that area. "So Inuyasha how much do you know about South America?" The voice asks him. Up until recently the voice has begun to get on Inuyasha's nerves. "All I know is that most of the continent speak Spanish." Inuyasha gives one fact about it. "Indeed it's true, most of the countries in South America speak Spanish, but what is the other languages that are spoken there?" The voice spoke in a peculiar accent of some sort. Inuyasha closes his eyes to concentrate on what are the other languages that are spoken in South America. Then something came to his mind. Brazil, that one big country is the only one whose citizens speak a different language. "The Brazilians speak Portuguese." Inuyasha tells the voice. The bell dings. "Indeed. So you got one country right, but what about the others?" Inuyasha flatten his eyebrows in an annoying look. "Let's go." He speaks in such a sarcastic manner of his enthusiasm.

The image gets larger and Inuyasha does the same thing he did with the European countries. Placing one piece of paper of each name. Amazingly it didn't take Inuyasha long to put the names in their correct places. "Inuyasha, I never would've imagine that you would literally put each one in their right spots on the picture. Nicely done." It speaks nicely. However, Inuyasha's patience has reached its end.

"Alright enough of this. I've done what I did. I need to get to Kagome." He shouts to the voice. Soon enough the room turns into the room where a door is. Being suspicious about the new room he walks up to the door. He grabs hold of the doorknob and widens his eyes, realizing it's real, he opens it and see none than Kagome.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Ambitions**

Just before Inuyasha gets into the room, his friends come in. "Hey, you made it out alive." Miroku said as he, Sango, Koga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru get to him. Inuyasha nods and goes into the room. "Kagome's in here." He shouts to them. Inuyasha runs towards the girl. He couldn't believe for what happened to her. Kagome is bounded by chains on her wrists that are connected to the wall behind her. Her head tilts down forward, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. "Kagome!" Inuyasha calls out to her.

Kagome responds Inuyasha's voice by flexing her fingers, 'Inuyasha?' She thoughts, unable to say anything. She feels her chained wrist break apart on both sides. Upon released, she falls onto Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome? Can you hear me?" Inuyasha asks as he cradles her in his arms. Kagome feels his hand on her cheek, feeling his warmth on her skin. She weakly opens her eyes. The same chocolate brown eyes give her the sight to show that it's indeed Inuyasha. But not only him, but their friends behind him.

Sango and Ayame come down to ground close to Kagome. "She's weakened considerably." Sango tells them in a worried tone. Miroku nods, "Afraid so. I can sense her spiritual powers are almost gone as well." He adds his observation. Kagome opens her mouth, but not a single word escapes her lips. "Don't speak, Kagome. You need to rest." Ayame kindly protests her. Using every ounce of her strength, Kagome points towards the shelf. The rest of her friends look towards her pointed direction. Miroku walks up to it. "What's up there?" Sango asks him.

Miroku reaches up and grabs hold of whatever it is. He brings it down to should a glowing jar. "It's Kagome's spiritual powers." He answers Sango's question. "I believe this will restore her." He tells them as he runs down towards Kagome. Getting down to his knees, he opens the lid. "Kagome, could you drink this?" He asks her. Kagome nods. Inuyasha helps her sit up so that the liquid doesn't spill onto her.

Just right before a drop of the liquid is about to enter Kagome's mouth, a voice shouts. "I'm not letting you do that?" The crew look up to see the figure at the door that they came through. "Kikyo!" Sango growls as she gets in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. "Miroku do your thing. I'll hold her off." Sango gives her directions as she, Ayame, Koga, and Sesshomaru take a stance to protect their fallen friend. Kikyo smiles, "I must admit that you really did pull it off to get through the trivial worlds. But I bet one of you guys might know why you all went in there in the first place." Kikyo looks down to her nails with more interest than the others. "It was because you wanted us to waste our time so that you would get a complete hold of Kagome's spiritual powers." Sesshomaru said to her in a cold manner.

Hearing what he said made his friends widen their eyes as well as gasps. How could the rest of them be so foolish to know the truth behind it? "You sick bitch." Ayame growls at her. Realizing what that word she said, looks back to Inuyasha, "Sorry about that." She tells them in a shameful way. Inuyasha waves her off. Just when she is about to charge at Kikyo, Koga takes hold of her shoulder. "Don't she's just wants you to take the bait." Ayame frowns. "Why were you after Kagome?" Koga asks this time.

Kikyo keeps her smile, "Well for when I first saw her at school, I knew right off the bat that she was a priestess herself. Just seeing her made my blood boil because her powers were far beyond my own." Kikyo tells them. Inuyasha tightens his hold onto Kagome's body. "Kagome and I wanted to talked about something, but she went over her head to cast the barrier spell." Kikyo adds what she went through. "That's because Kagome forbid you to ever come to her family's shrine. She didn't want you even near her at the time. So you had to use something else to get close to her so that you could gain hold of her spiritual powers. When I found out it was that her father wasn't really him at all. It was an imposter, trying to get the deep waters of the Higurashi family." Inuyasha tells Kikyo with a glare.

Kikyo couldn't stop grinning. "Impressive on how you were able to figure that out. But I must tell you this though. I'm not the one who made that father of hers an imposter. The door shuts in a loud slam. Miroku runs up to it, trying to budge it open. "No good. It's shut tight." He tells them. "And it won't open until either Kagome or Kikyo has the complete spiritual powers." A new voice said to the group as well as it snags the jar from Inuyasha's hand in such unbelievable speed that it was hard to tell who it was that di it. The figure stops by the shelf and puts the jar back where it was. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru demands the figure.

The figure comes into the only light in the room. So far it's a man with long wavy black hair with a sinister expression as well as an unusual makeup of blue eyeliner with red eyes. "I'm Naraku, and I'm the mastermind of the imposter." Naraku answers Sesshomaru's question. Kikyo smiles brightly. "How did I do, Naraku?" She asks giddily. Naraku looks down with soft eyes, "You have down well. And a matter of fact…" He grabs hold of her throat and throws her towards a wall, knocking her out cold. No one expected that. Miroku remains calm after seeing a woman being treated like that, "What is your purpose with Kikyo?" He asks his question. "Kikyo is correct about her ambition. When I first met her, she had no idea that I was able to suck her spiritual powers dry." He pulls out another jar with a blue glow. "In this jar is her spiritual powers. I made a deal with her. If she wanted her powers back, she had to do what I did to her." Naraku explains to the group.

He looks at the jar in his hand with greed. "I have to admit that she had a huge amount of it. But I made sure she had another energy to move on and about. When Kagome casted that Barrier Spell, she had no idea that the spell zapped her energy. So I had to use the jar to restore her back to normal in order for her to finish off her end of the bargain." Naraku explains to them even more.

Feeling a bit weaker, Kagome coughs. Sango turns around towards them. "Inuyasha you need to get that jar to restore Kagome's spiritual powers. She doesn't have much time." Sango tells him seriously. Inuyasha looks down to the girl in his arm. Within each minute her skin becomes paler as her warmth disapates. Inuyasha nods. He carefully gets Kagome ont his back so she can take hold of shoulders. "You guys need to hold him off as I try to get the jar back." He tells his friend in such an angry manner that wasn't hard to tell. "Hurry." Kagome manages to murmur. Inuyasha nods and races towards the shelf where the jar is.

Naraku spots Inuyasha and goes after him. But Sesshomaru uses his own speed to interfere. "You're not getting any closer to him." He narrows his goldens eyes. Naraku only grins as he and Sesshomaru fight each other with their unremarkable speed. Seeing that they were no match against them, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Koga head towards Kikyo's body. Miroku concentrates his own powers to check on her. "She's okay for now. I believe she was nothing but a pawn for Naraku." He tells them. The rest nods with an understanding look. "We have to get out of here." Sango tells them. Miroku tries his best to get the girl onto his back. Koga helps him out. "I think me and Ayame will sniff our way. Sesshomaru is going to do his best to protect his brother." Koga tells them. Ayame begins sniffing the area for another way out. Sniffing a few more times, she smiles, "There's a draft coming from where Naraku came from." She runs ahead to lead her friends. Miroku turns around and wishes his friends good luck and hold they make it out alive.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: A Choice of Life or Death**

Sesshomaru and Naraku continue on their speed showdown. "Inuyasha get the jar." Sesshomaru shouts out coldly towards his brother. Inuyasha knows he must save Kagome's life, and that has to do with the jar that has been absorbing her spiritual powers. He carried her on his back as he gets to the jar. He snags it in his hand. Knowing that being here is way too risky to do because Naraku might come out of nowhere and get the jar back. He decides somewhere to hide for the time being. Inuyasha takes the route his friends took earlier.

Naraku spots Inuyasha with the jar. "You're not going anywhere while I'm here." Naraku said as he bolts towards Inuyasha. Just right before Naraku is within arm's reach, Sesshomaru comes in the nick of time and grabs the arm and throws him towards the other side of the room. "I'm your opponent and I won't let you interfere." He said with a cold tone. Naraku glares as he gets back onto his feet. Seeing that Inuyasha and Kagome long gone. 'I can't let the them save that girl.' He said in his head. Knowing that he's no match against Sesshomaru. And that is a fact.

Inuyasha runs for awhile until he gets to the end of the hall. Once out he finds himself somewhere in the school's lav. He looks around to see if anyone else is around. He sniffs carefully to pinpoint where their friends are. But not a single scent makes it easy for him. He gets to the door and looks out. He then smiles. Just across from him is the nurse's office.

Inuyasha gets in there immediately. He spots the beds. He carefully places Kagome onto it as he does his best to get her off his back. He then grabs a seat and sits onto it. He even sets the jar onto the table next to them. Inuyasha looks down to Kagome as she breaths irregularly. More like a labored way. Inuyasha hesitates for a second before places his hand onto the girl's forehead. Within contact, her temperature is getting colder. "Kagome…" He speaks softly.

Kagome feels Inuyasha's warm hand onto her forehead. "Kagome…" He calls out softly. She flutters her eyes opens to see Inuyasha with a relief expression on his face. "Inuyasha?" She tries to reach out to him. Inuyasha smiles fondly as he takes her hand. "Kagome, could you sit up so you can drink from the jar?" Inuyasha asks her. Kagome nods weakly as she tries to do as he said. Inuyasha helps her up. He takes the jar and opens the lid. "Hurry. We don't have time left." He presses the edge of the jar to her lips. Kagome leans her head back to let the fluid from the jar to flow down her throat.

Once the jar empties out, Kagome's skin pulsates as well glows from the spiritual powers return to her. She even regains her energy from. She blinks her eyes a few times to readjust her sight. "How long have I been out?" She turns to him. Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe about 10 minutes. I had to get you away from Naraku. Sesshomaru is doing his best to hold him off so I can get you somewhere safe." Inuyasha explains for what happened so far.

Kagome nods her head. "But where is everyone else?" She looks around in the room they're in. "I haven't seen them since they escaped before we did. They could be anywhere. I can't pick up any of their scents." Inuyasha answers casually. Kagome tries to move a bit more but then her stomach is getting queasy. She spots the restroom and bolts in and begins to vomit. Inuyasha didn't see that coming. "You okay" he walks in. He sees her on hands and knees. "I'm not sure. Maybe it had to do with the fluid I drank." She replies again. Inuyasha gets down to his knees and takes hold of her shoulder. "I'll lock this room so we can be safe until you're well enough to move on." Inuyasha tells her solemnly. Kagome doesn't have any energy to argue with his idea. Inuyasha gets to the door and locks it. "We should be safe so you can rest up." Inuyasha tells her. Kagome begins to feel her stomach to subside the pain and makes her way back to the bed she was on. But her walking was unbalance. She is about to fall down to her knees, but Inuyasha scoops her up and places her onto the bed. "Just rest." He simply tells her. Kagome nods as she closes her eyes to regain her strength.

Somewhere else in the building, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame are walking at regular pace since they ran for awhile. Miroku is behind because he has Kikyo who is still unconscious on his back. "How much longer will it take for us to get out of here?" Ayame asks Koga. Knowing her, she's has about had enough time down here. Koga sniffs the area up ahead. "I'm pretty certain we're close to the exit." Koga answers to her immediately. Sango turns around to look at Miroku. "How is she?" She asks Miroku as she stops so Miroku could catch up to her.

Miroku pants a little. "I'm okay for now. But I'm not sure about Kikyo though?" He answers as he kneels down. Koga heads back to them. "Want me to take the load off of you?" He asks him. Miroku knows he's worn out for carrying the woman on his back. He just nods and helps Koga get the woman onto his back. "Thanks." Miroku smiles up to him. Koga nods back. "Don't mention it." He replies as they resume their way towards the exit Koga mentioned earlier.

Crazy enough, Koga spots the door. "Hey check it out." He calls out to them. Everyone smiles and runs up towards the door. "Finally we can get out of here." Sango smiles more. Once they make it, Ayame turns the knob and atlas the door opens to reveal them into their school hallway. "Okay, I didn't expect us to get here. I thought that we'd be outside of this." Ayame frowns at them. Koga rolls his eyes, "I didn't say anything what's on the other sie of the exit. We should be able to find Inuyasha and Kagome here. I can smell them not far." Koga tells them and leads them where their friends' scents are coming from.

Inuyasha watches Kagome closely. Seeing her resting since that unknown nausea she went through was weird. Sure she had to get her spiritual powers back by drinking the fluid from the jar that absorbed her powers after being locked in the chamber. Inuyasha sighs. He then picks up his friends' scents drawing closer. He makes it towards the door and unlocks it, and then opens it. He looks in the direction where the scents are coming from. A few seconds later, his friends come into view. "Hey guys." Inuyasha calls out as they draw closer. He smiles then quickly frowns. "What is it?" Miroku asks as he spots Inuyasha's look.

Inuyasha gestures them to come into the room he came out of. They enter and see Kagome resting on one of the beds. Koga decides to put Kikyo in a different bed, at a good distance away from Kagome. "What happened?" Inuyasha asks as he takes a seat by Kagome.

Miroku, Sango, Koga and Ayame take a seat. "We were trying to get out of here, but we didn't know that you guys would get here before we did." Miroku answers him. "How's Kagome?" He asks as he turns to the girl. "She's okay. She's just recovering from drinking the fluid that took her spiritual powers." Inuyasha answers him. And then he turns his gaze at Kikyo. "And her?" He narrows his eyes. His friends look towards Kikyo in the same manner. "She hasn't regained consciousness since we left." Inuyasha nods in an understanding way. "Kagome drank the fluid from the jar I managed to snag before we escape." Inuyasha tells them so far. "What about Kikyo? Shouldn't there be another jar? That should have Kikyo's spiritual powers." He asks them.

Sango and Ayame look at each other. "We didn't know where it was. If I were to know better, Naraku might have, and we didn't see it. We were too preoccupied trying to get out of that place." Sango answers the question. A moan gets their attention. Inuyasha turns to see Kagome, but it's not her who's making that noise. They turn to see Kikyo. "She's waking up." Koga tells them. Inuyasha doesn't have the slightest of leaving Kagome's side. Sango turns to see how distraught Inuyasha is because of this.

Kikyo opens her eyes, "Where am I?" She asks the people. The group look at each other before turning back to her. "We're in a nurse's office." Miroku tells her first. Kikyo keeps her expression, as in the 'Like I care' look. "Where's Kagome?" She asks her next question. Hearing that question gets Inuyasha into his protective stand. "Like you're ever gonna do the same thing." He accuses her. "Not at the least, Inuyasha. I'm nothing more than what Naraku saw in me. Nothing but his pawn." She tells him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Who to Turn To**

Inuyasha sighs after hearing Kikyo's answer. "Basically you were just doing what he told you to because he's nothing but a coward." He speaks to her. Sango and Ayame knew immediately how it must've felt. But neither of them have been in that position in their lives. "Just how was it that Naraku made you do his bidding in the first place?" Sango asks Kikyo this time, making it more like a girl-to-girl conversation. Kikyo looks down to her own hands. "Naraku was stalking me because he was power hungry. He wanted all the powers he could get his hands on. He heard about mine from someone. Like what he said, he was about to suck out my powers. And if I were to get them back, I had to go after Kagome's spiritual powers." She tells them without looking towards them. Miroku knows for sure that wasn't the entire truth. "I think Naraku has something else that belongs to you, not just your own spiritual powers." He tells her sternly.

Inuyasha widens his eyes. "What do you mean, 'something else'?" Miroku looks up towards him. "In all my years of reading such genre of books, the antagonist would hide something else instead of the obvious so that his victims would forget about it completely. So tell us Kikyo, what is that something else?" He turns back to the girl. Kikyo looks up to them. "He promised that I'd pass the year, even if my grades are low." She confesses to them. The group would either roll their eyes or scoffs at her. "Honestly Kikyo, what kind of a person would keep his word to allow you to pass the year. Would you think your parents this is the right thing to do?" Ayame asks the next question.

"My parents are dead. I don't even have the money to pay the school. That's why Naraku offered his help if I were to do whatever he says." Kikyo glares at them for her answer. Ayame frowns at her. "Well sorry about that, but did you ever thought about telling the faculty for what they can do to help you?" Kikyo shakes her head. "The faculty doesn't want to do anything about my life, and they decided to be cruel to me because of my so called reputation." Sango crossed. "Well I find it wrong to begin with. It's hard enough to lose your parents, but for the faculty to do that stuff to you is just unacceptable. Was it your parents who kind bribed them in the first place?" She asks Kikyo.

Kikyo looks down sadly. "I'm not really sure. One time I was passing the teacher's lounge and heard one of them saying that they despised my mother. Before then, he didn't like the fact that she fell in love with my father. When they had me the teacher was aware how manipulative they were because how he loath them both. They warned him not to fail me no matter what. But ever since they passed away in that car accident, the teacher did what he always wanted. Fail me right then and there." She tells her story.

Making sure that she was telling the truth, Koga and Ayame used their high sense of hearing to see if she's lying. She wasn't. "Maybe you could tell us who that teacher was?" Koga asks her. Before Kikyo answers the question, Kagome spoke. "It was Naraku himself." The group look towards her. "What do you mean that is was Naraku?" Sango asks her. Kagome sighs, "When I first came to the school, I felt an ominous aura coming from the classroom that Kikyo was in and saw that her teacher was Naraku. He must've imposed himself as someone so that Kikyo wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two." Kagome explains to them.

Kikyo widens her eyes. "I guess so. After Naraku sucked up my powers, he made himself into someone else. Mainly a test. But he didn't know about Kagome being the other priestess to tell." She looks up towards Kagome, even though she's lying down on her back. "That's why I wanted to come to you so that you wouldn't be suspicious about my plans on how to my powers back. And I'm truly sorry for what I had to put you through." She tells Kagome sincerely. Kagome only nods back as she accepts the apology. "You just wanted to do whatever you could to get them back." She smiles to Kikyo.

Inuyasha doesn't want to believe this scene but hearing such stuff from the two girls, he had to deal with it. "So what are we going to do now? We can't stay here for long. And there's no telling how long Sesshomaru is going to hold Naraku off for us to get out of this place." He asks them. "For now we only have Kagome's powers back, but we need to get Kikyo's powers back as well." Sango tells him as she sits by Kagome. "But how though? As far as we all know, it's going to be hard to get a hold of that jar." Ayame asks this time. Miroku holds his chin. "We just have to catch Naraku off guard in order to get the jar." He gives his idea. "But what would happen if the jar breaks?" Kagome asks him. Miroku shrugs his shoulders, proving that he doesn't have the answer. Kagome looks at everyone else and they all show the same expression.

"Let's not the answer just of yet. Our main objective is getting out of here." Kikyo tells her this time. She tries to sit up but being weak after Naraku choked her and threw her at the wall back at the dungeon room, she stayed put. "No. We need you and Kagome to recover from being weak after what Naraku did to you two." Inuyasha disagrees as he sits back to his seat by Kagome instead of Kikyo. Kikyo knew better that it's no use to convince Inuyasha otherwise to sit by her instead of Kagome's. "We just don't how long it's going to take for the both of them to be fully rested." Sango tells them in a serious tone. Everyone else agreed so they'll have to wait till either Sesshomaru is alright as well as defeated Naraku or wait for Kikyo and Kagome to be fully recovered so they can escape.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Ideas & Sacrifice?**

What seems like forever, it only took Kagome and Kikyo about 2 hours to recover. Inuyasha helps Kagome sit up as she tries to lift herself up with her hands and elbows. "What are we going to do? We can't be here for the rest of our lives." Kagome asks him. Inuyasha had to think up of an answer for Kagome's question. "Well for what we can do for you and Kikyo so far is to recover from Naraku's plans when he tried to absorb your spiritual powers. It's only been about 2 hours." Inuyasha tells her.

Kagome nods and look towards Kikyo. Kikyo takes her time to sit up, Miroku does the same way that Inuyasha did for Kagome to sit up. "When are we going to get out of here?" Kikyo asks them. Everyone else look at each other, thinking from each other on who can come up with the best answer. "Well, we can just get out of here by the window in this room." Sango comes up her idea. "From the second floor? We can't even open the window." Koga frown in shock. "But aren't we on the first floor of the building?" Ayame asks him. Koga shakes his head, "No, there's two nurses' offices in this building. They came up with this idea due to the number of student who get hurt the most."

Everyone frown for that, even if it's the truth. "As well as they're parallel from both floors. If we were on the first floor, it wouldn't be a problem to get out of the building." Sango adds the facts. Kagome suddenly comes up with a determined look. "Well we might as well get out of her while we have the chance." She said as she gets off the bed. Inuyasha on the other hand sits her back down. "Don't be stupid. We all know that the doors in the building are locked up." He tells her seriously. Kagome narrows her eyes, "Oh, so you think I'm stupid to come up with a foolish idea on how to escape. I thought that you'd have a bit of faith in me on this." She looks down to her shaking hands.

Inuyasha quickly takes them, "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to get hurt from your escape plan." Kagome yanks her hands out of Inuyasha's grasps and gets up. "I see. You don't want me to get hurt. Well here's a news flash Inuyasha; you can't be here with me every single second. If none of you guys want to come with me, then be my guess." She cries out her voice and runs out of the room. Inuyasha shakes his head and goes after her. "Kagome, wait. You haven't been here for very long, and you hardly know where the exits." He grabs hold of her shoulder.

Feeling the grib, Kagome yanks it off as well. "Maybe so, but it's the only way to get out of here." She tells him without turning around. "It's just risky. I can't lose you." Being touch by his words, Kagome wants to believe it. "So what if it's risky? We can't be here for the rest of our lives." She tells him coldly. Inuyasha is about to say something else. "Let's just get out." Miroku tells him as he and everyone else catch up to them. Even Kikyo is with them. Knowing fully well he lost this argument, Inuyasha nods. "Fine. Let's go." He walks up ahead of them. Kagome walks in the back of the group to talk to Kikyo about something important.

They spot the exit sigh up ahead. "Finally." Kagome smiles as she is about to run towards it. "Hold it." Sango takes hold of Kagome's wrist. "What is it this time?" Kagome asks in frustration. She's getting tired of not getting to the exit of the building while her friends are hold her back. "Just look at it." Sango tell hers. Kagome sighs and looks towards the door. Kikyo walks up and concentrates on it. "It's being protected with a barrier." Kagome flattens her eyes in annoyance. "Tell me something that I don't know." She speaks sarcastically.

"Since this building is fully of humans, hanyou, and youkai, it's a safety precaution to be protected. Not even Sesshomaru can penetrate it." Miroku tells her. "What about Naraku? How was it that he got in?" Ayame asks him. She hasn't said anything for awhile. "From what I can know is that Naraku has a knack of finding the weakest point in one part of the barrier, opening it for him to get in." Kikyo explains to her. "What about you?" Ayame asks her. "I was here the entire time that none of the faculty seem to notice about being the here. If I were to know better, they don't seem too convinced about Naraku's ability." Kikyo explains a bit more.

All of a sudden the building shakes. "What's going on?" Kagome asks them. The shaking continues on, "It must be an earthquake." Inuyasha calls as he grabs hold of Kagome. Miroku spots something from below them. "Watch out! The floor is going to give way." He shouts out towards them. Inuyasha is about to get out of there, but the floor breaks apart as he and Kagome scream as they fall.

The shaking ends. The dust clears out to see Inuyasha landed on his back with Kagome in secured arms. Kagome coughs from the dust. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" She shakes him a little. No movement. "Kagome!" Sango calls from above. "Are you guys okay?" Sango shouts down. "Yeah, but Inuyasha is out cold." Kagome shouts back. Sango sighs in relief. "Hang on. We're coming down." Sango shouts as Ayame grabs her and jumps down. Koga does the same with Kikyo. Miroku as well.

Miroku and Koga get to Inuyasha. "Yeah, he's out for awhile. You should be thankful he saved your life." Miroku tells Kagome. Hearing those words made feel guilty. "I should when he wakes up. Koga grabs hold of Inuyasha's left arm, as Miroku takes hold of the other and wrap them around their necks. "Any idea on where the exit is?" Sango asks them. Kikyo looks around. "Over there." She points towards their left, and sure enough there's exit is a few away. "Finally! We can get out of here." Ayame smiles as she runs up towards it. "No Ayame, do go there." Sango tells her. But as Ayame touch the handle bars to open the door, the door shocks her. She cries in pain and flies back a few feet away from it. "Ayame!" Kagome runs up to her friend. Kikyo gets to the other side. Kagome takes a hold of Ayame's hands and can clearly see that they're burns to the touch. "Like the windows, there's barrier at every single door and window." She tells them.

"Indeed they are." A voice tells them. They group looks towards it. Kagome widens her eyes. "No." She spoke in a murmur. Naraku appears in the light, dragging something behind him. Kagome widens her eyes. Behind him, Sesshomaru is out cold like Inuyasha. "I have to admit that Sesshomaru gave me a run for my money when he and I fought." Naraku tells them as he throws the body towards them. Sango gets to him. She sees his long silver hair is stained with blood. She turns him to his back to see his bangs covering his eyes. She places his fingers under his throat, feeling faint pulse. "Yeah, he's out for awhile."

Naraku chuckles evilly, "Now. I must get my hands on the priestesses." Kikyo and Kagome show the same expression, fear. "There's nowhere for the two of you to go. So give up. And if you're wondering about that so called earthquake, that was actually me who shoke the building, in hopes to wound you fools." Naraku confessed to them. He spots Inuyasha with a sinister grin. "Ah it sees I was only to knock out the hanyou as well. Without him nor his brother, you guys are not that hard to take."

He then turns one of his arms into a creepy looking tentacle and aims at Kagome. But just when Kagome is about to struck, Kikyo jumps in front of her and takes the hit, stabs in the stomach. That sight alone is more than enough to make Kagome look at it in horror. "KIKYO!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Final Showdown**

Naraku pulls out the tentacle that struck Kikyo. Once out, the sight of blood make Kagome keep her horror expression. But to Naraku, his look is madness. "Pitiful on how the betrayal ended up. I never expected that the girl who vowed her loyalty to me took the blow. What a waste." Naraku rudely commented the scene. Kagome rushes to Kikyo's side after she drops backwards. She quickly grasps the limped hand. "Kikyo! Kikyo! Please don't leave." She cries. Kikyo opens hers a little pit. "Kagome." She murmurs. Kagome places her other hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. "Don't. It's meant to be." Kikyo weakly takes her hand onto Kagome's hand that's trying to save her. Kagome shakes her head. "Don't say that. You thought that what you did was the right thing, and yet others would think it's wrong." Kagome tells her as she tries to keep her held hand on the wound. Kikyo sadly smiles back. "I assume you're one of the 'others' who thought it was wrong of me for what I did." Kagome shakes her head, as a no answer. "Don't kid yourself. I knew this was going to happen anyway." Kikyo protests Kagome. She didn't mind Kagome to shed tears that drop from her eyes. "Don't cry. You have a lot ahead of you. You need to understand on how it's going to start and how it's going to end." Kikyo adds as she tries to wipe away the everlasting flow of Kagome's tears.

While Inuyasha is out cool, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga are trying to do the outnumbered advantage against Naraku. "You're through Naraku!" Sango shouts as she uses her martial art skills. Naraku easily dodges Sango's attacks. Miroku tries his best with his sutras since he's been raised as monk. "You'll suffer!" Miroku yells out his voice out of fury. "I'd like to see you try." Naraku mocks at Miroku at the papers didn't affect him. Koga and Ayame use their speed try to knock some of the points on the body. But with every touch, not a single one worked. "It'd be as if his body is made out of something." Koga said to them. "Indeed. Little do you fools know, my body is made up of a lot of different creatures that don't have sensors of anything." He explains as he begins to change his form. From the look of a human, his body is all different parts of different animals. "He must've absorbed them." Miroku said in such wisdom. "Correct. No matter how many times you destroy me you fools, I'll have an infinite number of being resurrecting my body." Naraku grins evilly.

Kikyo then reaches something from beneath her shirt. She pulls out a necklace of some sort. She pulls it over her head and hands it to Kagome. "What is it?" Kagome asks she gently takes it. Kikyo keeps her sad smile, "That is the only thing that only one of us can use." She explains to her. Kagome sees the gem is a pink spherical with a glow of purity. "One of us? Why can't we just use it together?" Kagome asks her while looking at the orb carefully. "That there is the Sacred Jewel. Once revealed, Naraku will stop at nothing to get it." She explains to Kagome.

Naraku spots the jewel. "There it is. The Sacred Jewel." He said in such a greedy tone. "Hurry Kagome, use the jewel to defeat him." Kikyo spoke her final words before she takes her last breath. Kagome soften her sobs and takes the jewel runs from the body. As she is about to be wrapped by one of Naraku's tentacles, something cuts it off. Kagome stops for a second to see it's Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru." She spoke before she could say anything else. "No time, just do what she said." He shouts back as he uses his poison whips to severe the tentacles.

Kagome doesn't really know how to use the jewel in the first place. But then something crossed her mind. 'Grandpa told me that the only correct wish will vanquish the evils. And that source will cease to exist.' She spoke her mind. She then widens her eyes. "That's it. Sacred Jewel, here my wish." She begins as she tries to find a blind spot so that Naraku can't find her. But the only problem is that the body of Naraku has eyes all over it, making it impossible for Kagome to find a good spot to make the wish.

With each eye looking all around, one of the them spot Kagome. Kagome knows for sure that she can't get out of the eye's sight. Even with many, it's hopeless. But then it crossed her mind. "The eyes are the weakness." She shouts to her friends. Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru heard her loud and clear. "The eyes are what they need to see us from all angles." She adds.

Naraku gasps. 'How could she find out about my weakness that quickly?' He feels something wrong. But just what is it? "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yells as he slashes the opened eyes, in order to blind them. Kagome concentrates on what her grandpa taught her. "Sacred Jewel, hereby grant my wish. I wish for you to disappear…forever!" She cries. As such the jewel brightens its glows. As the same time. The enormous body that are attached to Naraku are being to disintegrate. "No!" Naraku yells as he is reverted back to his human form. "Kill him!" Sesshomaru calls out. Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga use their moves to beat the crap out of Naraku. Inuyasha makes his way to Kagome as the light dims down. Once the light goes out, Kagome pants and falls to her knees first. Inuyasha gets her and steadies her. "You okay?" He asks her. Kagome nods and looks at Naraku. Naraku yells as his body begins to break apart even more.

Inuyasha knows that this is the end of Naraku. Soon enough the barriers around the school disappear as well. "We need to get out of here." Inuyasha tells them as they all left. Sesshomaru reluctantly to see Kikyo's dead body. But seeing how Kagome feels about it. He gets over it and carries out of the building. Once everyone got out the building fall apart and soon enough it's left in a pile of rubble.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Epilogue**

A week after the conflict the at the school, the teens are the only ones who know the real truth about it One look to see the right side of the school is destroyed. "At least we were alright." Sango claims as she stares at the broken part of the building. "What are we going to do?" Ayame asks them. "Do what?" Koga asks her back. "Think about it. If there were other people to witness the scene, they'll get the wrong idea about this." She explains to them. Kagome looks back to Kikyo's dead body in Sesshomaru's arm. "Not only that, if anyone would see this." Kagome points towards the dead being. "They'd assume that we killed her and brought her out." Miroku waves his hand. "No need to worry. When we first got here, there was a barrier around this place. We were the only ones who were able to see the spot. What they had no idea was that the school is invisible. So we're in the clear." Miroku states out the facts.

Inuyasha walks up to Kagome. "So what are we going to do about Kikyo? How are we going to tell the principal about finding her dead?" Kagome shrugs her shoulders. "We could just tell him that we were out here minding our own business. That was until we find her killed, with no evidence on who is the murderer is." Inuyasha gives his idea. He turns around to see his friends with their expressions as well with their arms crossed. "Okay, okay. Bad idea. I bet either of you guys would have a better idea than mine." He crosses his arm in a defeated look. "We'll just have to wipe their memories clean." Sesshomaru tells them. "And how would you possibly pull that off. Use a pen with a flash to do the trick?" Inuyasha asks his brother. Sesshomaru chuckles, "As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. When we get back to school, I'll hack into the Principal's office and use the P.A. announcements to make sure no one really knows about Kikyo. But for everyone else, they are to believe that there was a leakage in the basement that cause the school to break down." He explains on he is to unfold his plot.

Not long after the teens got back to the Takahashi Mansion, they found out that Inutaishou managed to convince the other websites to alter their observations about the school. It'd be nowadays, only a few people know the outcome. As such they don't want the public media to come after them like famous people who would be followed by the paparazzi. Meanwhile back at the mansion, Sesshomaru as well as his father and Rin created a device to make sure whoever listens to his voice thus to mimic the victim's voice will have no clue, idea or anything about Kikyo Miko. As such the Takahashi help out rebuild the school. It took the group about 2 months for the section of the school to be rebuilt.

As they get back to class, Sesshomaru uses his demonic powers to hack into the principal's office, and knock out the principal out. "That should keep you out for about ten minutes." He said to the knocked man with a cold voice. He clears his throat to mimics the principal's voice. "Hello. Hello." He repeats until he gets it right. He turns on the P.A system to start the morning announcements. "May I have your attention." He speaks through the microphone, thus sending the voice around the building. The entire building listen to him carefully to hear what's next. "As you may all know for the last two months, one section of the school has been destroyed, but lucky not entirely the building. We are to give thanks to those who helped rebuild to the place. Especially the Takahashi family who insured that it'll be well protected from anything." The students applaud for him. But little did they realized that they're minds have been erased of Kikyo Miko. Luckily Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame have been given invisible headphones so that the voice wouldn't wipe their minds about the girl.

Shortly after the announcements, Sesshomaru walks out of the office via through the window. Luckily the office is on the first floor. Not only that, the area is at a blind spot so that no other windows would notice him. At the end of the day, the students either stayed after to help clean the place. While others have after school activities, mainly for their sport teams. And the rest have gone home. Like any students they have so much on their minds that they don't know what to do for the rest of their lives. Some of them do, and some of them don't. It takes time to come with a good idea on what their strengths and weaknesses are, and what they're meant for. It was the end of the school year. Due to the damage of the section of the building, the students were off the hook of taking the exams. To some it's their worst nightmare. From knowing the basics to remembers to what is etc.

Inuyasha had made up his mind to help his father's company. As such he is going to college to take some business classes and get a degree on it. Miroku decides that he wants to be a monk and help those in need. Sango is unsure on what she wants to do. But she hasn't given up on trying. Koga and Ayame are going to be zoologists because of their wolf heritage. Kagome has made her decision to be a doctor. She wants to be one of the nurses who is in need. Shortly after their graduations, they all celebrated at the Takahashi mansion.

Once the night came into the area, everyone is tired, and wiped out their energy. From swimming in the mass swimming pool, to taking pictures and everything else in between. Almost all of them have went inside or went back home. Kagome isn't one of them. She just sits on the ledge of the pool and dip her feet into the clear water. "Hey." A voice said to her. She turns around to see Inuyasha sitting next to her. "So I guess this is it." Kagome murmurs to him. "What is?" Inuyasha asks her. "Well, I came to high school to get through and yet I had no idea that so much was on me. From discovering I'm a priestess, to find out about you guys. My bloodline." Inuyasha smiles. "Yeah. Pretty much. We never expected anything like this. But look at you. You made friends. We helped you, and well getting rid of Naraku. Man time flies." He agrees. Kagome leans onto his shoulder. "Yeah time really does fly." She smiles. Inuyasha couldn't be to smile as well as wrapping his arms here. "And that's what they call the saying, 'That's high school for you.'" He whispers to her as they both look at the sky with the stars as well as the moon shining down upon them.

THE END


End file.
